Teenage dream
by MiaAndersonHummelGleek
Summary: Kurt et Blaine ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus heureux, jusqu'à ...
1. Chapter 1

Kurt marchait dans un parc main dans la main avec son petit ami, Blaine. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Kurt avait terminé l'école et sa candidature à la NYADA avait été rejetée. Blaine lui, était sénior et allait finir le lycée avec une bourse de 25 milles qu'il a gagné en faisant un spectacle avec les New Direction à l'école de McKinley. Ils étaient très heureux ensemble, mais il manquait quelque chose à Blaine, il se faisait longtemps que les deux amoureux ne s'était retrouver tout seul. En intimité. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Et Blaine n'était plus capable de résister au visage en porcelaine de son amour et de son regard tout mignon et gêner quand il lui prenait la main en public. En se moment, il regardait Kurt et il avait très envie de lui dire que ça fait au moins 3 ou 4 mois qu'il se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et de lui faire tout ce qu'il avait envie. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, était que Kurt pensait la même chose, mais n'osait pas brusquer le brun et qu'il attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais cela faisait 2 mois que Blaine n'avait rien tenté et il s'avait que s'il n'y mettait pas du sien, rien n'arriverait. De plus ce soir, Blaine ne pourrait rien lui refuser puisque, c'était son anniversaire!

- Blaine, ça te dirait qu'on aille chez moi? Il fait bizarrement froid et j'ai le pressentiment qu'il va se mettre à pleu...

Trop tard, il n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il mouillait déjà. Kurt courra jusqu'à un arbre un peu lui loin pour se mettre à l'abri et il vit que son amour ne bougea pas.

- Blaine vient, tu vas être tout trempé!

- Ce n'est que de la pluie. Lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

- Tu as raison, mais je ne voudrais pas abimer le t-shirt que Carol m'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Viens sil-te-plais.

- Ah et c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas offert ton cadeau!

Kurt se risqua d'aller sou la pluie. Il sortit de son abrit puis couru auprès de Blaine en lui sautant dans les bras en criant.

- NON! Mes pauvres cheveux. Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire Anderson!

Blaine, qui était tout trempé de la tête au pied, prit les mains du châtain dans les siennes, l'embrassa pour ensuite le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ta envie de s'avoir c'est quoi ton cadeau? Demanda Blaine en crispant un peux les yeux pour le pas recevoir de la pluie dans ceux-ci.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cadeau puisque ta simple présence est un cadeau.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais il est quand même trop tard c'est déjà fait.

- Ah non qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore? Demanda Kurt en se décollant de Blaine pour le regarder encore dans les yeux.

- Et bien, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que... Tu t'évade un peux de chez toi.

- Ok et ?

- J'ai décidé qu'avec l'argent de ma bourse j'allais nous acheter une petite maison. Juste pour toi et moi.

- Non tu me blague? Tu ne peux pas faire ça avec ta bourse.

- Trop tard!

- Comment ça trop tard ?

- Je me suis dit que si je choisirais la maison, toi tu pourrais la décorer?

- Blaine tu es fou!

- Fou de toi!

Ils s'embrassèrent sous la pluie pendant une bonne minute avant de partir à la maison des Hummel-Hudson en chantant la chanson _I'm singing in the rain _dans les rues.

Personne n'était à la maison ce soir, et Kurt le savait. Il savait aussi ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Alors il bloqua le passage de la porte d'entrer à Blaine.

- Kurt qu'est-ce que tu ...


	2. Chapter 2

- Kurt qu'est-ce que tu ...

- Blaine, je t'aime, embrasse moi! Dit Kurt en lui sautant au cou.

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans la maison tout en s'embrassant avec une grande passion. Blaine ferma la porte et continua à embrasser son amour. Heureusement que Carole Burt et Finn n'étaient pas à la maison! Car ils auraient eu droit à tout un spectacle. Blaine était étonné de voir à quel point Kurt avait l'air excité. Il était déjà rendu à la ceinture de son pantalon quand il l'arrêta.

- Kurt attend! Allons dans ta chambre. Dit le brun à son petit ami.

Kurt acquiesça puis ils montèrent les marches d'escaliers.

Enfin dans sa chambre, Kurt n'attendit pas plus longtemps et plaqua Blaine sur la porte. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant tout en donnant des baisers délicats sur son torse musclé. Blaine avait fermé les yeux alors que son amant s'était agenouillé pour défaire la ceinture de son pantalon.

- Kurt tu ne crois pas qu'on va un peu trop ... Oh mon dieu KURT!

Celui-ci avait pris le sexe de Blaine en pleine de bouche et avait commencé de lent va et vient avec ça tête. Il faisait gémir son petit ami si fort qu'il en riait intérieurement.

- Ah oui Kurt c'est bon! Ne t'arrête surtout pas... Eh non K...Kurt a...a... arrête sinon je vais ...

Il arrêta immédiatement. Kurt remonta ver la bouche de Blaine pour l'embrasser, les deux amoureux sautèrent sur le lit et continua où il avait laissé.

-C'est à mon tour maintenant!

- Non cette fois si tu te laisses faire.

- Mais...

- Non rien à discuter.

Kurt reprit où il avait commencé et il faisait gémir Blaine presque plus fort que quelques minutes auparavant.

- Kurt arrête... arrête je vais ... je ...

Trop tard! Kurt n'avais pas arrêté.

- KURT, mais on a rien ...

- Chut attends que je sais que tu en veux plus!

Kurt commença à déshabiller Blaine complètement et Blaine en fit de même avec Kurt.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Dit Blaine.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Répondit Kurt en sortant une bouteille de lubrifiant du bureau au côté de son lit.

Alors que Kurt allait se remplir les mains de lubrifiant, Blaine lui arracha la bouteille des mains et ce coucha sur celui-ci.

Oh non mon cher! C'est ta fête et c'est moi qui te gâte. Dit Blaine en commençant à

Quand Kurt totalement nue, Blaine se mit du lubrifiant sur les doigts et en entra un en Kurt.

Mm encore un! Dit Kurt.

Blaine en entra un deuxième et attendit un peu avant d'en mettre un troisième.

- Blaine, je te veux toi! Gémit Kurt après un moment.

Le brun l'écouta puis entra en lui. Il attendit un peu voyant que Kurt lâchait des cris de douleur, il était sur le point de pleurer. Blaine voulu se retirer.

- Non bouge!

Il écouta son petit ami puis commença à donner de petits coups de hanche qui devinrent de plus en plus rapide au demande du châtain. Blaine prit le sexe de Kurt pour le masturber et lui faire diminuer la douleur en lui donnant plus de plaisir

- Kurt je crois que je vais ...

- Moi aussi Blaine!

- Ah Kurt Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, mon amour.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin Kurt se réveilla avant Blaine, il le regarda pendant une bonne demie heure avant de se lever et d'aller préparé le petit déjeuner. Il fit stupéfait quand il vit toute sa famille assise à table entrain de déjeuner. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers Kurt quand celui-ci fit son entré. Burt regardait son fils avec un air assez blizzard, tout comme Finn et Carol.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Dit Kurt tout enjouer.

Tout le monde garda le silence et Blaine arriva dans la sale à manger.

- Hey Kurt pourquoi es-tu ... Ah bonjour! Dit-il en voyant le reste de la famille.

- Blaine! Tu as dormis ici? Dit Finn avec un air suspect.

- Eh... commença Blaine sous le regard suspect du père de Kurt.

- Oui il a dormis ici, ça cause un problème ? Dit Kurt assez bêtement en regardant finn.

Tout le monde était mal à l'aise. Kurt décida donc de changer de sujet.

- À qu'elle heure êtes-vous rentré hier. Demanda-t-il à son père.

Burt ne répondit rien et continua à boire son café.

- Ok alors je vais prendre de quoi déjeuner et je vais remonter avec Blaine si sa ne vous dérange pas!

Kurt se dirigea alors vers le frigo et en sortit une peinte de lait au chocolat et des croissant qu'il trouva dans l'armoire de cuisine et monta dans sa chambre suivi de Blaine qui avait l'air apeurer.

Arriver à la chambre, Blaine s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête dans ses main.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à Blaine? Demanda Kurt.

- Tu crois qu'il nous on entendue hier soir? Répondit Blaine.

- Et bien ... tu '' criaient '' un peu fort hier mon chou! Et ça ne doit pas êtres pour rien qu'ils nous regardaient tous comme ça!

- Eh merde... Ton père ne me laissera plus mettre les pieds ici!

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel, déposa leur déjeuner sur la commode et s'assit à coté de Blaine sur son lit. Il lui prit alors les mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Hey, tu te rappelle quand Rachel est venue dormir à la maison il y a une semaine?

- Ouais, elle et Finn avait l'air à avoir bien du plaisir quand ils nous on réveiller à 3h du matin. Dit le frisé d'un air dégouter.

- Justement, et comment mon père à réagit?

- ... Il n'a pas fait grand chose.

- Justement, et ... Tu n'aurais pas oublié ... mon Cadeaux de fête par hasard ?

- Ah ... Bien sure que non mon agneaux. Dit Blaine en prenant Kurt par la taille.

Il se pencha alors sur Kurt pour qu'il se couche sur leur lit. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre.

- J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça. Dit-il en embrassant son cou.

Puis Blaine se mit au dessue de Kurt et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu à envie de la voir ?

- Qui sa?

- Et bien, notre maison!

- Quoi! Mais tu ...

- Oui, déjà. Depuis hier à la première heure.

- Mais Blaine, mon père ne me laissera jamais partir!

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- 17...

- Oh non monsieur Hummel ... Vous avez eu 18 ans hier mon chère. Dit Blaine en riant face au regard perdu de son petit ami.

- Tu as bien raison. Dit Kurt en souriant. Alors tu m'amène ?

- Je t'amènerai où tu veux et quand tu veux. Dit le brun avant d'embrasser son bien aimé.

Ils se levèrent, déjeunèrent rapidement et alla se préparer à partir.

Une heure plus tard il ce trouvaient devant leur maison non loin d'où Kurt habitait, mais dans un coin perdu où il n'y avait ni voisin ni commerce. Elle était sur le bord de l'eau et un petit boisé l'entourait. La demeure était blanche avec des volets bleus et il y avait une grande galerie qui faisait le tour de la demeure. Kurt n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que c'était sa maison.

- Blaine tu me blague! Tu n'aurais JAMAIS été capable de payer cette maison.

- Pour être honnête, j'ai eu un très gros rabais. Cette maison appartenait à mon grand-père qui est morts il y a ... 4 ans. Ma mère là eu en héritage et n'a pas voulu la vendre et à préféré me la garder pour quand je finirai mes études. Mais à cause des récentes tempêtes et de l'âge de la maison, elle n'était pas en grande forme. La peinture était défraichie, l'électricité, la plomberie et l'escalier à l'intérieur étaient complètement foutu. Alors ma mère ma donner la maison et j'ai payé les réparations.

- Blaine je t'adore, et j'aime écouter tes histoires de familles, mais j'ai très hâte de voir l'intérieur.

- D'accord, viens suis moi. Dit le brun en prenant la main de son petit ami.

Les deux tourtereaux entrèrent dans la maison. Kurt était vraiment éblouis pas le hall d'entrer qui était gigantesque.

- Attend de voir le reste. Dit Blaine en riant face à l'allure de son petit ami.

La cuisine était faite sur mesure pour Kurt, il ne comprenait pas comment les petit détaille de cette pièce aurait pu être exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il trouvait aussi qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait fait comme croquis un jour quand Blaine lui avait demandé qu'elle serait ça maison de rêve. Mais il se faisait un moment qu'il les cherchait partout.

- Blaine, comment as-tu...?

- J'ai prit tes dessins et je les ais donné au décorateur. Simple non ? Dit Blaine en riant.

- Blaine tu es fou!

- Fou d'amour pour toi!

Ils continuèrent à visité la maison et Blaine amena Kurt dans la dernière pièce. Celle ce situaient au troisièmes et dernière étage de la maison. Le dernier étage était en fait une grande pièce où il y avait une très grande fenêtre qui donnait au lac qui était en face de la maison. Ce qui était dressé dans cette pièce était un grand piano à queue noire.

- Blaine c'est magnifique, est ce que ca se peux trop aimer quelqu'un? Parce que je ne sais pas comment je pourrais t'aimer plus après sa!

- Moi je ne cesse de t'aimer un peu plus à chaque jours passez avec toi mon cœur. Je t'aime Kurt et je souhaite qu'on soit heureux tout les deux, ensemble, dans cette magnifique maison toute notre vie s'il le faut. Tu es l'amour de ma vie Kurt. Attend encore 2 semaine pour terminer mes examen et nous commencerons à déménager nos affaires. Pendant ce temps si tu n'a rien à faire décor cette maison à ton gout, mais essai de faire sa ... simple et normal, je n'ais quand-même pas le budget de _Céline Dion _! Pour les meubles c'est déjà fait, ils arriveront d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Kurt laissait paraitre des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage de porcelaine.

- Pourquoi tu pleure mon agneau? Demanda Blaine en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je pleure de joie! Cette maison est tellement parfaite. Je t'aime tellement Blaine.

- Un maison parfaite pour l'homme le plus parfait. Je t'aime aussi chéri et bientôt. Nous pourrons faire l'amour autant de fois qu'il nous fera plaisir sans avoir peur de réveiller t'es parent. Dit Blaine en riant face à Kurt qui avait commencé à rougir.

- Est-ce qu'un jour c'est rougissement vont cesser. Demanda Kurt qui souriait et qui avait accoté ça tête sur le torse du brun.

- J'espère qu'il ne cessera jamais comme l'amour que je porte pour toi. Je t'aimerai toujours Kurt. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours la pour toi.

- Moi aussi Blaine, moi aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

Trois semaines plus tard, Kurt et Finn plaçaient les dernières choses qu'il restait dans les boites avant que Blaine revienne avec les dernières qui étaient chez lui, quand Kurt sentit qu'il eu un malaise.

- Kurt est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Finn.

- Non... Je crois que je ... je ...

- KURT!

* * *

- Kurt ... Kurt, mon amour, réveille toi.

- B... Blaine ? Mais... Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital mon cher. Dit l'infirmière qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

- À l'hôpital ? Demanda Kurt en regardant Blaine.

- Oui, mon chéri. Quand tu étais à la maison avec Finn, tu es tombé dans les pommes et Finn a appelé une ambulance.

-Oui et ce n'est pas pour rien que vous êtes tombé dans les pommes monsieur Hummel! C'est quelque chose.

- Quoi?

- Et bien je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais...

- Allez-y directement s'il vous plait. Dit Blaine avec une voix apeurée.

- Monsieur Hummel… vous êtes enceinte!

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent et dirent un gros «QUOI?» en même temps.

- Vous m'avez bien compris. Répondit la dame.

- MAIS, c'est quoi ces conneries? Dit Blaine.

Kurt lâcha un regard à Blaine qui semblait très énervé.

- Eh s'il vous plait... Vous pourriez bien nous expliquer? Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Demanda Kurt.

- Il n'y a rien de compliqué. Vous êtes enceinte. C'est un phénomène peut-être un peu moins connu chez les hommes, mais ça se peut. Ici, dans l'Ohio, vous êtes notre deuxième cas de ce genre. Cela se produit quand ... vous savez quoi… mais l'homme ne peut tomber enceinte que quand il a un taux d'estrogène très élevé. Les déroulements seront pareils que pour une femme. Sauf l'accouchement, mais il peut y avoir un risque de ... L'infirmière regardait les deux garçons. Ils étaient encore plus blancs qu'il y a 30 secondes.

- Ça va, ça va, j'en ai assez entendu. Dit Blaine qui était sous le choc.

Kurt lui avait l'air un peu moins emballé que Blaine qui ne comprenait vraiment pas.

- Alors je vais aller voir le gynécologue pour qu'il vous prescrive un rendez-vous. Dit l'infirmière.

- Eh ok. Repondit Kurt.

Il regarda alors l'infirmière sortire de la chambre et déposa son regard sur Blaine qui était assit sur une chaise et regardait le plancher.

- Blaine... Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air...

- Kurt, tu t'imagines ? ...

- Non. Je ne peux pas le croire moi non plus, mais tu ne trouves pas que... C'est quand même extraordinaire. On a une sacrée chance!

- QUOI? Mais tu me blagues? Elle vient de dire qu'il pouvait avoir des risques et on a bien vu dans son visage des risques elle devait parler! Imagine que ... que tu y passes.

Les oreilles de Kurt se crispèrent en entendant Blaine dire ça et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Je suis désolé Kurt... Je suis un peu chambouler. Si tu veux bien, nous allons retourner à la maison d'accord ?

- D'accord, je vais aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle me donne mon ... mon rendez-vous et nous pourrons partir... en fin je l'espère.

L'infirmière rentra à l'instant où Kurt se leva de son lit.

- Vous m'avez l'air pressé! Alors, revenez dans une semaine, c'est-à-dire vendredi prochain à… 9 :30 am et il faudra que vous ayez pris la décision de le garder ou pas. Bon alors ... Au revoir et à bientôt.

Les deux amoureux passèrent tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison en silence. Arriver dans leur demeure, Kurt avait vraiment besoin de parler de ce qui se passait.

- Blaine, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler tout de suite, je suis encore sous le choc.

- Oui mais MOI je veux en parler! Il me semble que c'est moi qui devrais être le plus sous le choque non ?

- Je sais je sais.

- Bon, alors écoute-moi. Je ... Je veux le garder.

- QUOI ? Mais tu es fou et si tu mourais?

- Ne dit pas ça. Je suis sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien.

- Mais SI ça arrive. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? Tu veux bien me le dire!

- Tu auras notre fille ou notre fils?

- Mais toi... tu ne seras plus la, Kurt tu es ma raison de vivre! Je ne pourais jamais m'occuper de cet enfant seul.

- De toute façon il ne m'arrivera rien. Je le sais et ... et...

Kurt partit en courant jusqu'a la salle de bain. Suivi de près par Blaine. Kurt était couché au dessus des toilettes et Blaine était à genoux à côté de lui et il le prenait par la taille.

- Tu es sûr Kurt de vouloir vivre tout ça?

- Pour avoir un enfant de toi, oui. Je t'aime Blaine et je sais que nous sommes très heureux, mais pourquoi dirait-on non à plus de bonheur?

- Je sais, Kurt. Je sais.

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants avec toi et je sais que tu le voulais aussi. Nous n'avons jamais cru pouvoir avoir un enfant qui soit VRAIMEN de nous, mais nous avons cette chance. Je sais que… c'est une peu bizarre et que nous somme jeune, mais je ne veux pas passer à coté de ça. Ça ne nous arriverait certainement plus jamais Blaine. Alors, tu veux bien qu'on le garde?

Blaine hésita et répondit.

- Seulement si tu me promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien! Dit Blaine en prenant les mains de Kurt.

- Je te le promets, mon amour.

Une semaine plus tard. Kurt et Blaine se trouvaient devant une nouvelle infirmière, l'autre s'était fait apparemment renvoyer.

- Alors, quelle est votre décision? Demanda la nouvelle infirmière.

- Avant cela, je veux s'avoir qu'elles sont les risques. Demanda Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt.

- Et bien... Il y a un très grand risque que cela fasse TRÈS mal. Dit-elle en riant.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent.

- C'est tout? L'autre infirmière avait pourtant dit qu'il y avait un très grand risque! Dit Blaine.

- Oh et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est fait viré! Elle a aussi dit à une petite fille qui avait le cancer qu'il ne lui restait que 15 minutes à vivre.

- MAIS C'EST CRUEL! Cria presque Kurt en regardant Blaine.

- Mais attendez, alors il n'y a aucun risque que Kurt y passe?

- Bien sûr que non. Sauf si pendant la césarienne quelque chose d'inhabituelle arrive, mais ces un cas sur un million.

Les deux garçons se prirent dans leurs bras et annonça qu'ils allaient garder l'enfant.

- Parfait, donc les gars, nous nous reverrons certainement à notre prochaine rencontre. Lundi prochain, ça vous va ?

- C'est parfait merci beaucoup, à la prochaine. Dit Blaine.

Rendus à leur voiture ils sautèrent de joie et s'embrassèrent.

- Kurt, nous allons avoir un fils! Dit Blaine avec joie.

- Ou une fille. Spécifia Kurt en souriant.

- Oui, une belle petite fille ou un beau petit garçon. J'espère qu'il ou elle sera aussi extraordinaire que toi.

- Ou aussi magnifique que toi mon chou! Nous pourrons comblés la pièce vide à côté de notre chambre, elle est grande et elle sera parfaite. La seule chose qui reste à faire est de ...

- De...

- De le dire à la famille et nos amis?


	5. Chapter 5

Nos futurs papas avaient attendus le retour de Rachel de New York, donc une semaine, pour annoncer à elle, à Finn et à Mercedes que Kurt attendait un bébé. Kurt allait l'annoncer aux deux filles et Blaine à son beau-frère.

- Les filles, je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important!

- Vas-y, Kurt, on t'écoute. Dit Mercedes.

- D'accord, mais promettez-moi de me croire et de ne pas rire.

- Bien sûr! Aucun problème. Vas-y dit-nous. Dit Rachel.

- Alors les filles, je suis enceinte!

Rachel et Mercedes se regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts.

- Non, mais c'est une blague ? S'exclama Mercedes.

- Ouais Kurt ce n'est pas sympa! Répliqua Rachel.

- JE VOUS DIS QUE CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE! Cria presque Kurt.

Les deux filles ne pouvaient pas le croire, mais après une bonne demi- heure d'explication de Kurt, il fallait bien qu'elles le croient.

Le soir, tous, y comprit Blaine et Finn qui était encore sure le choc, se retrouvèrent au Breatsticks pour fêter la grande nouvelle.

- Kurt, quand as-tu l'intention d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton père et à ma mère? Demanda Finn.

- Aucune idée, j'ai un peu peur de leur réaction. Je voulais l'annoncer aux futurs parrains et marraines en premier. Dit Kurt en regardant ses amis.

Mercedes et Rachel ce regardèrent de façon rival en se demandaient qui Kurt et Blaine avaient désigné pour être marraine de l'enfant.

- Whoua les filles, ne vous regarder pas comme ça. Je vous annonce que vous serez toutes les deux marraines de notre enfant. Dit Blaine en regardant les filles avec le sourire.

- YEAH, merci les gars je suis sûre que moi et Rachel serons de très bonnes marraines.

- Ouais c'est super, merci d'avoir penser à nous. Dit Finn. Je vais êtres parrain. Dit-il tout enjouer.

- Merci à vous d'accepter. Répondit Blaine.

Cela faisait 4 mois qu'ils avaient appris la grande nouvelle. Burt et Carol l'avaient également appris, mais pour qu'ils en soient bien convaincu, ils ont du aller voir la gynécologie de Kurt, qui lui, commençait à ne plus rentrer dans ses pantalons, mais c'est compensable puisqu'il n'arrête pas de manger du chocolat et qu'il portait un enfant qui grandissait et grossissait plus vite que la normal. Pour revenir à l'histoire du chocolat, Blaine se levait parfois la nuit pour aller en acheter à Kurt parce que sinon, Kurt allait avoir des sautes d'humeurs. Et quand il en avait, il n'était pas trop beau à voir. Même s'il était magnifique aux yeux de Blaine.

- BLLAIIIIIINNNNE. Cria Kurt du salon en attendant son amour pour leur soirée cinéma.

- OUI, MON CHOU?

- TU ME L'APPORTES CE CHOCOLAT CHAUD OU NON ?

- OUI, MON CHÉRI. J'ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE!

Blaine se dirigea dans le salon avec un plateau remplit de chocolat avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud remplis de petite guimauve.

- Tiens, mon amour et attention c'est chaud. Dit Blaine en lui tendant ça tasse. Il prit la télécommande et partit le DVD.

Le film était commencer depuis 15 minutes, mais Kurt n'avait pas vraiment envie de regarder un film. Puisque depuis 10 minutes il ne faisait que regarder Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder? Fini par demander Blaine en se retournant vers Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas envie de regarder ce film. Dit Kurt en déposant sa tasse de chocolat chaud et en sautant au cou de Blaine. Il le fit se pencher sur le fauteuil et se plaça au dessue de lui. Il commença à doucement l'embrasser dans le cou quand Blaine rompit le silence.

- ENCORE? Dit Blaine. Mais, on la fait hier... et avant hier.

- Ça te cause un problème ? Demanda Kurt qui était maintenant assis à califourchon sur son homme qui commençait à en avoir envie lui aussi.

- Mmmm! Kurt, tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser... Viens, montons dans notre chambre.

- Non, je veux le faire ici. Murmura Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine.

- Wow Kurt! Continue de me parler comme ça et je vais venir avant qu'on est pu faire quelque chose.

- Blaine... continua de murmurer Kurt en descendant sa main vers l'entre jambe de son beau brun.

- Ah Kurt, continue j'aime quand tu me fais souffrir!

- Ça te dirait... qu'on joue à un petit jeu? Je te fais ce que je veux pendant 15 longues minutes, après ce sera à ton tour. Tu es d'accord? Demanda le châtain dans l'oreille du brun.

- Je marche... mais ne me fais pas trop souffrir! Il y a quand-même des limite à ma patience, en plus, je pourrais avoir envi d'abuser de toi par la suite.

- C'est moi qui décide! Dit Kurt en un souffle.

- Je me vengerai Kurt, tu le sais.

Le châtain ne dépondit pas et prit le soin de déshabiller Blaine, très très doucement en commençant par son t-shirt pour continuer lentement avec son pantalon.

- Tu m'as l'air bien à l'étroit dans ce jean mon cher Anderson!

- Kurt, s'il te plait! DÉSHABILLE-MOI J'EN PEUX PLUS! Demanda Blaine en gémissant.

- Parfait mon cher!

Kurt souleva Blaine du divan et lui fit descendre son pantalon avec la même lenteur qu'il avait avant. Après il s'attaqua à son boxer qui se retrouva en 2 seconde à l'autre bout du salon.

- WOW ça fait tellement du bien. Affirma Blaine.

- Attend la suite...

- NON, regarde l'heure! Tu as pris 15 minutes à me déshabiller, alors la c'est mon tour!

- Merde! J'avais oublié.

- Ahah, préparez-vous à souffrir monsieur Hummel.

Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'a leur chambre et il l'installa dans leur lit.

Comparer à Kurt, Blaine ne niaisa pas sur le déshabillement! Et Kurt se retrouva nu en presque une minute. Blaine embrassait le torse nu de Kurt pendant que celui-ci tenant son amant par les épaules les yeux fermés!

- Blaine! Prend moi je t'en pris! Je te veux en moi. TOUT DE SUITE. Cria-t-il.

Blaine obéit et sortit du lubrifiant du tiroir. Il en mit sur son sexe avant de pénétrer Kurt avec une telle rage qu'il en faisait pleurer Kurt de mal et de désir en même temps. Mais il savait que son homme aimait ça, alors il n'arrêta pas, mais il prit quand même son sexe en main pour lui enlever du mal.

- Kurt, dit mon nom!

- Blaine, ah oui continue, ne t'arrête pas, je vais ... je vais ...

- Ah oui, moi aussi, Kurt!

Les deux garçons sont venus en même temps et Blaine s'écroula sur le gros ventre de Kurt!

- WOW! C'était tellement bon! Blaine, si tu savais comment je t'aime.

- Moi aussi! Mais pourquoi n'allons-nous pas prendre une douche... Ensemble? Et revenir nous coucher après. Puisqu'il est déjà 2 heures du matin et que demain nous avons un rendez-vous! Nous allons enfin savoir quel est le sexe du bébé.

- Toi, tu vas le savoir, mais moi non!

- Pourquoi?

- Je veux garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin!

- Comme tu veux mon amour. Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

En prenant sa douche, Kurt avait encore envie de Blaine, alors ils échangèrent les rôles et c'est Kurt qui prit Blaine, mais ils durent se redoucher et aller se coucher vite puisque demain ils devaient se lever très tôt! Même si Blaine n'a pas réussi à dormir durant les trois heures qu'il lui restait avant de savoir si ça sera un garçon ou une fille.


	6. Chapter 6

ATTENTION LEMON :)

Et voila un autre chapitre :) Merci pour vos reviews sa m'encourage beaucoup :D Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kurt et Blaine ce rendirent à l'hôpital pour savoir qu'elle serait le sexe de leur bébé. Kurt s'obstinait toujours qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir, mais Blaine lui savait qu'il ne serait sûrement pas capable d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Kurt accouchent.

Kurt était couché sur la table d'examen pendant que Blaine attendait avec impatiente que le médecin soit près à leur dire le sexe de leur enfant.

Alors Messieurs vous êtes près?

NON attendez Kurt préfère garder la surprise. Dit Blaine.

Monsieur Hummel, vous êtes sûre? Vous allé manquer quelque chose!

Quoi ? dit Blaine.

Venez voir par vous-même monsieur Anderson!

Blaine ce leva et alla voir sur l'écran. Un visage de surprise apparut sur son visage et Kurt était sous un état de choc! Il ne savait pas quoi pensé.

MAIS QUOI ? Qu'es-ce qui ce passe? Demanda Kurt.

Kurt mon chéri, tu es sure de ne pas vouloir savoir? Dit Blaine avec le sourire.

Kurt hésita avant de répondre.

Oui je suis sûre, mais, es-ce qu'il ou elle va bien?

AU QUE OUI! Il ou elle est en très bonne santé. Félicitation les garçons. Répondit le médecin.

En sortant de l'hôpital, Blaine expliqua à Kurt qu'il devrait faire la chambre de leur enfant lui-même pour que Kurt puisse garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin. Il accepta malgré qu'il adore que tout soit comme il veut.

Pendant un mois entier, Blaine à été occuper à simplement décore la chambre du (de la) petit(e) et Kurt ce sentait un peu mit à l'écart. De plus, bientôt, Blaine devra penser à recommencer l'école et allée au collège. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils n'avaient même jamais travaillé de leurs vies et qu'ils allaient ce retrouvé avec un enfant. Kurt songeait à ça et il ce demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Quand Blaine sortit de la chambre le soir pour souper, il vit que la table de cuisine était très belle avec des chandelles. Kurt préparait un excellant repas et Blaine le regardait faire de loin. Il trouvait que son petit ami était trop mignon avec sa grosse bedaine. Il avança vers lui et le prit par surprise.

Salut mon chou.

Ah, salut Blaine, tu ma fait peur!

Que fais-tu ?

Je prépare à souper.

Et pourquoi les chandelles?

Kurt regarda son Blaine dans les yeux et ne répondit rien, il finit le repas et s'assit à coté de son amour. Blaine regardait Kurt et il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Kurt que ce passe-t-il ? Tu na pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Tu crois que nous avons prit la bonne décision?

Mais voyons mon agneau de quoi tu parle?

Nous… nous n'avons même pas de travail et nous venons de finir notre secondaire 5. Comment va-ton gagner de l'argent pour nous faire vivre! Aujourd'hui nous avons l'argent que tu as gagné, mais quand il n'en restera plus, que va-ton faire ?

Prenons les choses une à la fois. Pour l'instant, je suis avec toi jusqu'à ce que nous aillons notre enfant, après j'irai au collège et je nous ferrai vivre. Tu va voir tout va bien ce passer.

Kurt ce mit à pleurer et Blaine le prit dans c'est bras.

Kurt pourquoi pleure-tu ?

Blaine j'ai tellement peur!

Il ne faut pas, tu va voir, tout va bien ce passer, car je serai la avec toi.

Pff c'est pour ça que tu viens de passer le dernier mois à t'occuper de la chambre du petit sans me laisser un peux de temps à moi!

Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard! Kurt c'est ridicule, je t'aime tellement tu n'avais qu'à me le dire si tu voulais que je passe plus de temps avec toi.

Et bien je te le demande la ! Je m'ennuie de toi et …

Kurt embrassa Blaine et commença à caresser son torse.

Mm… tu ne veux pas finir de souper avant? Dit Blaine.

Non! Je te veux mon chou. Ça fait UN MOIS. Je suis plus capable d'attendre.

Au moins attend qu'on soit dans notre chambre.

Les deux amoureux montèrent dans leur chambre et Blaine avait laissé la porte de la future chambre de leur futur bébé, ouverte. Il courra à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Kurt seul au bord de la porte.

Blaine …? BLAINE ? Je n'aie rien vue. S'il te plait reviens mon chérie!

Va dans la chambre! Je te rejoins.

Kurt désespéré entra dans sa chambre et attendit 10 minutes que Blaine revienne. Après il en eu assez et décida d'aller le chercher. En ce levant il le vit dans le cadrage de porte et il était nu. Kurt ce sentit alors serrer dans son pantalons et il ne pue s'empêcher de sauter sur son amant et de l'embrasser.

Wow mon chéri tu as pris de l'avance! Dit Kurt.

Moi non plus je ne peux plus attendre mon chéri.

Blaine se mit à genou et commençais à caresser l'entre jambe de Kurt par dessus son jean.

Oh mon dieux Blaine si tu ne me débarrasse pas de ce jean tout de suite je vais mourir! Je me sans très à l'étroit.

Blaine s'exécuta et débarrassa Kurt de tous ses vêtements. Kurt laissa paraitre un grand soulagement. Blaine commença de long va et bien sur le sexe de son Kurt.

Blaine c'est tellement bon!

Attend…

Blaine prit Kurt et l'amena sur le lit et il commença à sucer son torse tout en continuant de le masturbé tranquillement.

Blaine je te veux en moi!

Il hésita, mais il sortit du lubrifiant de la table de chevet à coté de son lit et il en mit sur son sexe avant de pénétrer Kurt.

Blaine plus profond !

Mais… Chéri.

QUOI c'est quoi le problème? Dit Kurt tout essoufflé.

Et… et si je frapperais le…le bébé?

QUOI ? Oh mon dieux Blaine sil te plaît ne dit pas de connerie et continue mon amour!

Blaine continua, mais il hésitait, il avait vraiment peur. Alors il prit le sexe de Kurt et le masturbas pour lui donner plus d'excitation sans devoir plus le pénétrer. Les deux garçons venu en même temps et ils descendirent au salon pour finir leur soirée devant un bon film.

Je suis content que tu sois avec moi. Dit Kurt à son petit ami.

Moi aussi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir négligé. Je t'aime Kurt.

Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Prochain chapitre peu être dans 2 ou trois jours. Peu être un peu plus tôt, mais je ne suis pas sure. Dite moi ce que vous en penser en me laissant des reviews :) merci!


	7. Chapter 7

Deux mois plus tard…

(Toc toc toc)

KURT TU PEUX ALLER RÉPONDRE? JE SUIS OCCUPER. Cria Blaine du deuxième étage.

OUI j'y vais. Répondit Kurt.

(Toc toc toc)

J'ARRIVE, j'arrive! Cria Kurt.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Oui... Puckerman ?

Puck regardais le ventre de Kurt et il était clouer sur place. La bedaine de Kurt avait beaucoup grossi depuis quelque mois, une belle grosse bedaine ronde d'homme enceinte.

WOW KURT t'es énorme!

Bonjour ca va ? ca fait longtemps qu'on c'est vue non! Disaient Kurt sur un ton sarcastique.

Eh ouais. Ton mec est la ? Il ma demander de l'aide pour …

PUCK ah te voila! Dit Blaine en arrivant dans le hall d'entrer. Viens !

Puck suivi Blaine jusqu'au deuxième étage laissant Kurt seul au premier. Kurt ferma la porte et retourna à la vaisselle qu'il avait commencée plus tôt. Il commençait à s'inquiété, jamais Blaine n'avais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Blaine allait souvent rencontrer Puck à l'extérieur et maintenant il l'invite chez eux. Blaine et Puck restèrent une heure dans la chambre du futur enfant avant de redescendre.

Merci de m'avoir aidée! Dit Blaine à Puck.

Aucun problème. Depuis que l'école est terminée j'ai plus grand-chose à faire. Oublie pas d'appeler Mercedes pour … Tu sais quoi!

Non je n'oublierai pas et je t'appelle bientôt pour t'informer. A plus. Dit Blaine en fermant la porte et en partant rejoindre son petit ami qui faisait encore la vaisselle.

De quoi tu parlais avec Puck ? et pourquoi dois-tu appelé Mercedes ? Demanda Kurt.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle? Dit Blaine l'air innocent.

Blaine Anderson! Tu me cache quelque chose.

Oui! Mais tu ne seras pas. Dit Blaine en prenant la taille de Kurt

Mais…

NHA ! Pas de mais. Tu ne seras rien!

Ce n'est rien de mal au moins? Demanda Kurt.

Oui c'est mal! nous préparons un vol de banque! Bin non mon agneau que veux-tu que je fasse de mal?

Je ne sais pas, mais Puck… je ne lui fais pas trop confiance.

Avant je pensais comme toi. Mais après avoir joué au football avec lui à McKinley j'ai vue qu'il avait dut cœur au ventre.

Kurt ne répondit rien et il continua à essuyer la vaisselle.

Ta besoin d'aide. Finit par dire Blaine.

Non ça va aller.

Ok mon chéri. Dit Blaine en embrassant la joue de Kurt avant de partir mettre de la musique dans le salon juste à coté. Il revint dans la cuisine et prit le bras de Kurt en chantant _Let It Snow._

Pourquoi tu chante des chansons de Noël. Demanda Kurt avec enfin un sourire aux lèvres.

Blaine le prit dans ses bras.

Parce que c'est bientôt. Noël. Et j'ai eu une idée. Et si au jour de l'an on inviterait nos anciens amis du glee club! Avec de l'alcool et tout! J'ai envi de danser et de fêter. Nous n'en aurons plus vraiment l'occasion avec le petit qui arrive.

Hum… d'accord, mais pas de jeux de la bouteille cette fois! Je ne veux pas que tu embrasse Rachel de nouveaux. Si tu savais à qu'elle point j'étais jaloux et aussi je ne veux pas que tout le monde reparte trop tard, je ne crois pas être capable d'endurer une vingtaine de personne dans la maison jusqu'à 5 heure du matin.

Pas de problème mon cœur. J'appelle tout le monde pour leur demander. Ce sera SUPER!


	8. Chapter 8

À la veille du jour de l'an

Je t'avais dit que ce serais une bonne idée mon agneau! Dit Blaine à son petit ami adoré.

Je n'ais jamais dit le contraire non plus.

Tout les gens du glee club, ainsi que les anciens membres était la et aussi quelque membre des warblers que Blaine avait invité. Tout le monde était dans leur coin en petit groupes et il parlait, sauf Kurt qui était tout seul et il regardait Blaine parler avec Puck. Sauf les quelque un qui était déjà bourré dansaient comme des fou.

HEEEEY Kurt, ca va ?

Ah salut Santana. Eh ouais ca va!

T'en à pas l'air sure… Moi aussi je n'irais pas bien si Brit irait voir ailleurs.

QUOI, mais de quoi tu parle?

Kurt ne fais pas le taré, ta vue comment il tient Puck par l'épaule ton petit amis! Même si t'es enceinte il ne ce gêne pas.

Tu ne sais pas se que tu dis. En plus t'es saoul alors va rejoindre Brit et relax sur la boisson veux tu.

Coooooomme tu! Dit-elle en repartant ver sa blonde.

Kurt commençais à s'énerver, il voyait lui aussi comment Blaine regardait Puck, alors il commença à boire un peu plus pour ne plus y penser. En vrais, tout le monde commença à beaucoup boire et Kurt monta le son de la musique et tassa la table du salon pour laisser de la place pour danser.

Après 15 minutes, tout le monde était à moitié saoul, sauf Puck et Blaine qui parlait seul dans un coin.

Hey Blaine, ton mec à l'air d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir. Il est saoul ou quoi ?

Je crois bien que oui! La dernière fois qu'il c'est saouler ses quand on était sortit en boite et que je dansais avec Sebastian, mais aujourd'hui sa ma l'air pire. Il était tellement jaloux avant!

Kurt voyait Blaine et Puck parler entre eux, sa ne le lui dérangeait pas plus jusqu'à temps que Blaine touche l'épaule de Puck avec sa main.

Hey … Lâche mon mec et va t'en trouver un autre c'est bon! Dit-il à Puck qui trouvait drôle de voir Kurt saoul.

Mon chéri tu es saoul! Calme-toi.

NON toi tu te la ferme et tu viens danser avec moi. Répondit Kurt en amena Blaine vers le milieu du salon.

BONNE CHANCE! Cria Puck à Blaine qui lui ce sentait mal de le laisser seul.

Tout le monde dansait et même Blaine commençait à devenir saoul.

Mm Kurt tu sais que même saoul t'es hyper mignon?

Je sais, je sais. Toi-même si tu flirt avec Puck t'es le gars le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue!

Oh M… Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu p…

Chuuuut! Dit Kurt en mettant son doigt sur les lèvres de Blaine. J'avoue qu'il est très séduisant, mais sois subtile mon amour. Je n'aime pas te voir maté d'autre gars, je te veux pour moi seul.

Je suis à toi aussi. Puck n'est qu'un ami!

C'est ça c'est ça, ferme la et embrasse moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Kurt commençait à aventuré ses mains délicates sur le torse de Blaine. Il n'était plus vraiment saoul et il s'avait ce qu'il faisait.

Kurt Calme toi, sinon tu va devoir prendre une douche froide. Très froide. Et j'y serai obligé aussi!

Pourquoi serions-nous obliger ?

Kurt! Il y a plein de gens dans la maison!

Et alors?

Kurt commença alors à s'aventurer autour de sexe de Blaine par dessue c'est vêtements.

Kurt arrête quelqu'un va remarquer. Santana me regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle n'est plus dans les parages alors on s'en fou!

Kurt mit sa main à l'intérieure des jeans de Blaine et continua à s'aventurer plus profondément.

Toi! Tu l'auras voulu.

Blaine prit le bras de Kurt et l'amena au deuxième étages, il s rentrèrent dans leur chambre et vit Santana avec Brittany sur leur lit! Ils ne prirent pas la chance d'en voir d'avantage et fermèrent la porte.

Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire ? Dit Kurt.

Viens!

Blaine amena Kurt dans la sale de bain et le plaqua contre le lavabo.

Ce n'est pas romantique, mais sa m'excite comme tu ne peux pas le savoir! Dit Kurt.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme des fous avant que Blaine ne commence à le sucer. Kurt jouait dans ces cheveux en ce retenait pour ne pas gémir trop fort tellement c'était bon. Mais quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

Hey ya quelqu'un?

Et merde c'est Puck. Dit Blaine

Aller remet ton pantalon! Vite. Répondit Kurt

OUI UN INSTANT! Cria Blaine.

Blaine sortit en regardant Puck l'air coupable. Puck avait les yeux grands ouverts découvrant les cheveux de Blaine en bataille sur sa tête.

Hey vieux on dirait t'es tombé dans sécheuse qu'es-ce qu…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase en voyant Kurt sortir de la salle de bain également.

Oh … désoler de vous avoir déranger.

Trop tard! Répondit Kurt.

Eh… je devais aller toilette.

Alors va-si …

Puck rentra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

He Kurt … Dit Blaine en regardant la bosse dans le pantalon de son petit ami.

Et MERDE…

On peu aller finir tout sa, en haut!

Mmm! Très bonne idée.

Alors, allons-si

Une heure plus tard ils descendirent les marche qui menait au salon et virent que tout le monde dormaient paisiblement sur des matelas que Kurt avait monté du sous-sol plus tôt.

Wow tout le monde dore! Dit Kurt.

Nous devrions peut-être aussi, il est 4 heures du matin. Répondit Blaine.

Ouais ta raison, allons-y je suis épuisé.

Ok mon chou.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, mais le lendemain matin Kurt ce réveilla en sursaut et il vit que Blaine n'était plus à ses coté.

Non! Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai!


	9. Chapter 9

Voici un autre chapitre. Il est cour, mais je fais mon possible. Merci de me laisser des reviews :) Bonne lecture

* * *

Non! Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai!

BLAINE ? Cria Kurt en descendant les marches d'escaliers qui mène au salon. BLAINE? OÙ ES-TU? Criait-il.

Kurt courait partout dans la maison à la recherche de Blaine.

Tu n'as pas besoin de crier je suis juste ici! Dit Blaine qui avait des sacs d'épicerie à la main. Je reviens de faire des commissions, comme ça nous ne serons pas obliger de sortir aujourd'hui.

Kurt pris Blaine dans ces bras et le serra très fort.

Blaine j'ai tellement eu peur que tu sois parti pour toujours.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça mon chéri?

J'ai fait un terrible cauchemar. Tu étais parti le matin avant que je ne me lève, tu avais pris toutes tes affaires et tu n'avais laissé qu'une note disant que tu me laissais pour …

Pour…?

Puckerman!

Oh mon dieu Kurt! Qu'es-ce que tu as mangé avant de te coucher?

Kurt laissa échapper un rire.

Tu devrais le savoir ? Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Dit-il en prenant le menton de Kurt dans ses mains pour l'amener à l'embrasser.

Kurt ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je serai toujours là et JAMAIS je dis bien JAMAIS, je ne te laisserais mon cœur. Je t'aime bien trop. De plus, nous avons notre enfant qui arrive bientôt.

Tu as raison, je suis désolé, ce sont mes hormones.

Ouais, mais tu t'imagines dans quatre petits mois nous serons papa. Si tu savais comment j'ai hâte.

Moi aussi, et plus que toi. Je ne sais même pas si c'est une fille ou un gars. HEY, MAIS, nous n'avons même pas de comment nous allons l'appeler.

OH pour ça j'y ai déjà longuement réfléchi! J'attendais que tu m'en parles.

Alors à quoi avais-tu pensé?

Pour une fille, j'avais pensé à Mia ou Élizabeth et pour un garçon, Edward ou Puckerman.

PUCKERMAN?

Je t'ai eu! C'est une blague t'es un vrai poisson.

Ah ah ah très drôle. Dit Kurt en faisant la moue.

Ne me boude pas! Et toi à quoi t'avais pensé.

Pour un garçon j'avais pensé à Jacob ou Matthew et pour une fille j'avais également pensé à Mia. C'est trop mignon comme nom!

Alors si c'est une fille on va pour Mia? Dit Blaine.

Oui certainement!

Et si c'est un gars c'est Jacob ou Matthew.

Et Edward! Spécifia Kurt.

Si tu veux, nous avons encore le temps de débattre sur le sujet.

Tu as raison, mais ça passe tellement vite. Et je le sens de plus en plus qu'il me donne des coups de pied. C'est affreux comment ça fait mal.

Blaine se mit à genoux et leva le chandail de Kurt pour le frotter de sa main.

Salut. Tu as hâte de sortir toi aussi. Dit-il. J'ai tellement hâte de pourvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Mon chou, ma chouette dépêche toi de sortir.

T'a senti! Il a donné un coupe de pied. Dit. Kurt.

OUI, deux fois plutôt qu'une! Il est bien excité.

Il doit aimer le son de ta voix.

Baby baby baby Oh. Ce mit à chanter Blaine.

Non, mais ça va aller le Justin Bieber.

Justin, ça aussi ça serais mignon.

Mm, je ne suis pas convaincu.

Moi non plus à vrai dire. Contentons-nous avec nos premier choix!

Tu as bien raison.

Viens on va aller ranger l'épicerie, ça fais au moins 15 minutes qu'il sont par terre dans l'entrer.

D'accord, je te suis.

Après huit mois de maternité, Kurt n'avait jamais apprit le sexe du bébé, et maintenant qu'il voulait le savoir, Blaine ne voulait rien lui dire. Il devait alors attendre deux semaines avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

S'IL TE PLAÎT ! Dit moi dit moi dit moi je ne peux plus attendre. Achala Kurt à Blaine.

NON! Tu ne m'auras pas. Ça fait quatre mois que j'essaie de garder le secret! Tu ne seras rien.

Kurt boudait dans son coin et il eut une idée. Il se dirigea alors au deuxième étage sans que Blaine ne le voit. Arrivé devant la chambre de leur futur enfant, il prit un grand souffle et tourna la poigner. La porte était verrouillée.

Non monsieur Hummel. Dit Blaine en tournant un trousseau de clef dans sa main.

Ah Blaine! Ce n'est pas juste.

Ce qui n'est pas juste est que tu changes d'idée un mois avant le grand jour! T'es capable d'attendre.

Oui, mais tout le monde le sais. Même mes parents.

Il devait bien le s'avoir! Tu es le seul mon cher et tu devras bien t'y faire.

Et bien je demanderai à l'infirmière dans deux semaines!

Bébé lala!

Hey ne jouer pas avec mes nerfs monsieur Anderson!

Blaine essayait de se rapprocher de Kurt pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire et le repoussait, mais cela se termina en jeu. Blaine courait après Kurt dans la maison pour le chatouiller. Kurt lui avait de la misère à courir avec son énorme ventre et depuis quelque temps, il avait d'énorme crampe qui le fessait souffrir. Blaine le rattrapa et Kurt tomba à genoux, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Kurt ça va ?

Non… Je pense que… ça y est!

Non… Kurt! Mais c'est trop tôt.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt et Blaine était sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Kurt était en train d'accoucher et c'était vraiment douloureux.

Ça va aller mon amour on arrive bientôt.

BLAINE J'AI MAL! Frappe-moi fait quelque chose.

Blaine prit alors la main de Kurt dans sa main en conduisant avec l'autre.

C'est ok ça ?

Oui, mais DÉPÊCHE-TOI! Cria Kurt.

Arriver à l'hôpital.

SIL VOUS PLAIT VITE, MON PETIT COPAIN VA ACCOUCHER! Cria Blaine en arrivant dans le hall d'entrer. Tout le monde le regardait d'un air bizarre se disant qu'il était fou. Blaine vit l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Kurt et il sortit à l'extérieur le chercher avec une chaise roulante.

Arrivé à l'intérieur ils rentrèrent de vitesse dans une chambre et commença à faire sortir l'enfant. Kurt criait de toutes ses forces en tenant la main de Blaine qui, lui, l'encourageait.

Il va falloir se dépêcher à faire la césarienne avant que le bébé ne sorte de quelque par d'autre. Dit le médecin.

Kurt regarda Blaine apeurer puis ferma les yeux en tenant la main de son petit ami alors que le médecin lui faisait la césarienne. Après quelques minutes, Kurt avait cessé d'avoir mal et il ne devait qu'attendre. C'est alors qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ils entendirent des pleures.

ET voici la belle petite fille!

Une fille ! Wow Blaine! Dit Kurt en laissant sortir un léger soupir de fatigue. Nous avons une merveilleuse petite fille.

Le médecin donna l'enfant à Blaine.

Monsieur Hummel attendez ce n'est pas fini!

Quoi? Blaine de quoi elle parle ?

Et maintenant voici votre petit garçon.

Quoi?

Surprise mon chou.

Le médecin donnant le petit garçon à Kurt.

Blaine… Tu m'as caché ça. Des jumeaux. Oh mon dieu, une petite fille et un petit garçon. Blaine je suis trop heureux.

Je le suis aussi. Kurt je t'aime. Je vous aime mes amours. Dit Blaine en regardant sa fille avant de la donner à Kurt

Salut Mia tu es tellement petite et fragile et notre garçon? Matthew ou Jacob?

Moi j'irais pour un beau petit Matthew.

Matthew et Mia Anderson-Hummel. Blaine, nous sommes enfin une famille.

Une heure ou deux plus tard Finn, Rachel, Mercedes et Puck entrèrent dans la chambre, pour venir voir les enfants. Kurt dormais avec Mia dans les bras et Blaine était assis avec Matthew.

Hey salut vous. Dit Blaine aux autres.

Heeey ! Dit Kurt en ce réveillant. Salut!

Blaine regarda Puck et lui fit signe de venir auprès de lui pour prendre Matthew.

Eh… T'es sûr que je peux?

Bien sur! Aller tiens. Il tendit le petit bébé délicat dans les mains de Puck et partit voir Kurt.

Kurt mon amour, j'ai… j'ai demandé à Puck d'être le parrain de Matthew! Ça te dérange? Il m'a aidée à faire leur chambre et…

Bien sur mon chou pas besoin de te justifier. Et Mercedes tu veux bien être la marraine de notre fils ? Nous devions avoir une marraine pour un enfant, mais maintenant que nous en avons deux!

Mercedes acquiesça et ce dirigea vers Puck qui tenait toujours Matthew dans ses bras.

Finn, Rachel! Vous voulez prendre votre filleule ?

Oui j'adorerais! Dit Rachel en tendant c'est bras pour prendre Mia.

Alors… Dit Kurt en regardant Blaine.

Alors quoi ?

Alors … J'ai hâte de revenir à la maison. Avec vous trois. La vie ne sera tellement pas pareille avec Mia et Matthew. Nous n'avons que 19 ans et nous avons déjà des enfants. Ce sera difficile Blaine, une chance que tu es là.

Je serai toujours là pour vous trois. Vous êtes ma raison de vivre. Je vous aime.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voila mon 11iem chapitre :) je suis très fier de moi pour celui la. Le dernier que javais écrit allait bien avec les comentaire de mes reviews. Je n'avais pas vraiment travailler ce chapitre. Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos commentaire qui me fond réfléchir et m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

PAPAAAA ! VIENS JOUER AU BALLON AVEC MOIIIIII !

J'ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE MA COCCINELLE.

Il s'était écoulé 7 ans depuis la naissance de Mia et de Matthew. Blaine avait continué ces études pour devenir compositeur de musique, tout en travaillant au garage du père de Kurt pour faire vivre ça famille. Kurt lui, restait à la maison pour prendre soin des jumeaux. Bien sûr, c'était difficile de s'occuper seul des deux enfants parce que Blaine travaillait tout le temps, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, il laissait un peu Kurt de côté ces derniers temps. Une chance que Carole et Burt était la. Ils avaient fait beaucoup en gardant les petits, ou en les aidant financièrement. Maintenant, les enfants avait commencé l'école et Blaine composait de la musique, il avait tellement de talent qu'il n'eu pas besoin d'aller a l'université. Kurt lui est toujours aussi comblé dans sa vie ''D'homme au foyer'' à s'occuper de sa petite famille adorée. Mais tout était tellement mieux quand Blaine était présent.

Kurt ça te dérange si je te laisse finir le souper seul? Mia m'apelle. Demanda Blaine.

Bien sûr que non. Se sera peut-être meilleur ainsi! Lui répondit Kurt en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Hey! Je ne peux pas être bon dans tout les domaines.

Non, je sais mon amour. Va! Au fait, t'as vu Matthew ?

Ouais il est en haut dans sa chambre. Répondit Blaine. Bon j'y-vais, apelle-nous quand se sera prêt.

Ok mon chou.

Pendant que le souper mijotait tranquillement dans le four, Kurt regarda ses deux amours jouer au soccer dans la grande cour remplie de feuilles du printemps. Le temps était gris et il y avait beaucoup de vent qui emportait les feuilles d'érables partout sur le gazon. Les balançoires allaient d'avant en arrière et la rivière, grâce au vent, créait de grand et magnifique mouton dans l'eau grise, ce qui remplissait le sable de la plage d'eau jusqu'au gazon ou jouait de près Blaine et Mia. La petite fille avait tous les traits de son père, Blaine. Puisque avec raison, Kurt était plus la mère, même si les deux enfants l'appelaient papa. Mia avait de long et beaux cheveux brun frisé. De beaux yeux brun-Vert qui faisaient ressortir son petit nez pointu comme celui de ''sa mère''. Quand à Matthew, il était le portait cracher de Kurt. Pas seulement physiquement.

Papaaaaa? Cria son fils du haut de ça chambre. Le souper est prêt ?

Pas encore mon choux, mais descend donc me tenir compagnie mon chéri! Papa s'ennui seul dans sa cuisine.

Ok je descend tout de suite.

Kurt entendit son fils descendre les marches d'escalier en chantant une chanson des Beatles. Le jeune homme avait une jolie voix, douce et vivante. Il avait le talent de ces deux pères. Kurt et Blaine était content que leurs enfants ait la même passion qu'eux. Pas facile pour Mia de s'en échapper avec une marraine comme Rachel. Elle n'en avait pas suffisamment donné à ça propre fille qu'elle dut en donner à Mia. Et oui, deux ou trois jours après que Kurt eut accoucher des jumeaux, Rachel leur annonça qu'elle était enceinte, de Kate ça feuille. Elle et Finn était très heureux, malgré que Finn a eu des doute que cet enfant soit le sien, tout ça à cause de l'histoire qui était arrivé avec Quinn et Puck. Bref, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Jamais Rachel n'aurais trompé son cher Finn Hudson. Même si elle était devenue très connue grâce à son départ à New York. Certainement, elle était devenue ce qu'elle voulait devenir, tout ça en seulement 7 ans, avec une fille et un amoureux. Tout en s'occupant de ça famille, elle joue dans des comédies musicale et elle à même sortit un disque avec des parole de chanson qu'elle avait elle-même écrite, et quelque musique écrite par son compositeur préféré, Blaine Anderson. C'est grâce à elle que Blaine était devenu connu également, ils lui en doivent beaucoup.

Papaaaa regarde se que j'ai dessiné. Dit Matthew en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Le petit montra la feuille, Kurt s'attendait a un arbre, des jolies fleures, pleins de papillons le tout accompagner d'un soleil, mais c'était bien plus beaux, c'était une forêt, avec une lune, une montagne et un loup, très bien dessiner. Pour un enfant de 7 ans, le dessin était extraordinairement réaliste. Il n'avais jamais vu un enfant dessiner aussi bien.

WOW! Mon chéri … C'est … C'est magnifique. Kurt en était bouche-bé.

Merciiiiiii! Répondit le garçon en s'assoyant à table.

(DRIIIIIIIING DRIIIIIIIING)

Attend mon chérie papa doit répondre au téléphone. Dit Kurt. Kurt prit le combiné et répondit. Allo? AH Rachel ça va?... Moi oui très bien... Mia ?... Oui une minute…Mon chéri, pourrais-tu aller chercher ta sœur dans la cour, Kate aimerais lui parler.

Ok papa.

Le petit courra vers sa sœur et la ramena par la main suivi de Blaine qui rentra avec le ballon de soccer. Il s'approcha de Kurt et l'embrassa sur la joue.

J'ai presque gagné! Elle ma battue d'un point, elle est douée la coquine.

Ils sont merveilleux nos enfants, Matthew, montre ton magnifique dessin à papa.

Le petit se leva et tendit le dessin à Blaine.

WOW, c'est… c'est MAGNIFIQUE, t'es très doué pour faire des sapins!

Ouiiiii et regarde la lune comme elle est belle. Dit Matthew, l'air enchanté que ses pères adore son dessin.

Tu es un vrai Pablo Picasso toi! Dit Blaine.

P..Pablo Picasssso?

C'est un peintre très connu. Lui expliqua Kurt. Il est reconnu pour avoir peint de très belles toiles.

- De la peinture? JE VEUX FAIRE DES TOILES, je veux devenir Pablo Picasso!

Avant que Kurt ait le temps répondre, Mia lui tendit le téléphone.

Tu as fini de parler ?

NON, Marraine veux te parler!

Ah ok. Oui Rachel ?... Demain soir?. À ces mots Blaine regarda Kurt avec un grand sourire. D'accord va pour 4 :00. Bye à demain.

Kurt ce tourna vers Blaine.

Rachel veux prendre un café avec moi demain. Vu que tu travaille et que c'est notre anniversaire de connaissance et bien j'ai accepté. Dit Kurt l'air un peux triste.

Ah…

Blaine ne répondit que sa : Ah..

Ok… Finn à dit qu'il gardera Mia. Et pour Matthew je pourrais demander à …

… À Noah. Dit Blaine.

PUCK ? Cria Matthew en sautant de joie en entendant de nom de son parrain.

Ah non pas question, la dernière fois il l'a amener voir un film d'horreur au cinéma!

Chéri… Dit Blaine en fesant la moue. Sil-te-plais fait lui confiance, il adore Matthew. Et quand les enfants étaient bébés, il gardait souvent Matthew quand je travaillais et que tu étais fatigué.

Kurt réfléchit et il ne pouvait pas résister au visage que Blaine lui fesait.

D'accord, mais, tu l'apelle et lui dit de rester chez lui.

Pas de problème. Le souper est prêt?

MERDE LE SOUPER!

HEY! Les gros mots devant les enfants!

Kurt couru vers le fournot et ressortit la viande brûler. Les enfants trouvaient ca drôle et il se mit à rire. Ce qui fit également rire Blaine.

Ah et vous trouvez ça drôle?

Ouii papa c'est très drôle. Dit Mia.

Peut-être mais là on ne peut pas manger cet m… cette cochonnerie là. Dit Kurt en laissant le plat sur le contoir. Il lança sa mitaine de four sur le frigidaire et regarda Blaine.

Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui sois distrait par toi mon amour.

Ouais, si tu arrêtais de faire à ta tête! La qu'esse qu'on fait ?

Quelque chose qui va prendre moins de temps à faire. Dit Blaine en prenant le téléphone.

Bonne idée mon amour.

J'ai toujours de bonnes idées.

Une heure plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tout les quatres à la table en mangeant du chinois.

Alors tu travailles jusqu'à quelle heure demain? Dit Kurt en regardant Blaine.

Ah, eh j'ai un très gros contrat et je dois rester au studio rentrer tôt demain matin.

Kurt voulait répliquer quelque chose mais, il n'y pris pas la peine. Il savait que Blaine travaillait fort pour faire vivre sa famille, mais Kurt se sentait seul. Il alla coucher les petits vers 7 :30 et Blaine alla dans la douche. Pendant ce temps, Kurt faisait le lavage dans la salle de bain. Quand il vit Blaine sortir de la douche, nue, l'envie lui prit. Ça aussi ça lui manquait. Quand il était enceinte c'était une fois par jour peut-être même deux ! Mais il n'osa pas s'approcher de Blaine. Il avait l'air fatigué et ne tenta rien pour ce soir, même s'il en avait très envie.

Kurt tu n'aurais pas vu mon pyjama?

Sécheuse! Répondit Kurt en un soupir essayant de ne pas croiser le bas du corps de Blaine.

Merci. Dit-il en sortant un bas de pyjama blanc avec des cœurs rouges. Mm! Il sent bon. Dit-il en l'approchant de son nez.

Flacy. Lui répondit Kurt.

Tu devrais achèter que celui-là! Bon moi je vais me coucher viens j'ai une grosse journée demain. Tu devrais venir te coller avec moi tu as l'air brulé de ta journée.

Ouais se ne sera pas long. Attends-moi cette fois-ci.

Pas de problème, dépêche-toi.

Kurt couru sous la douche et l'a pris en 5 minutes à peine. Mais il arriva trop tard, Blaine dormait. Ou fesait-il semblant.

Blaine?

Non, il dormait. Alors Kurt se coucha à côté de lui et essaya de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla et s'apperçu que Blaine n'était pas la. Il avait laissé une note sur la commode.

_Je suis parti travailler, Noah va venir chercher Matthew à 3h. Bonne journée!_

_Blaine._

Matthew rentra dans la chambre à cet instant.

HEY, t'as pas cogné! Il faut toujours cogner avant d'entrer dans notre chambre.

Oui c'est vrai désolé papa. Il sorti de la chambre, referma la porte et cogna. Et là je peux rentrer?

Kurt laissa aller un petit rire et lui dit d'entrer. Le petit lui sauta au cou et lui donna un gros câlin.

Mia est debout et veux que tu nous fasses des gauffres. Tu veux?

Oui mon chéri, aller suis-moi on descend.

Vers 2 :00, Kurt prépara les jumeaux et se prépara lui-même pour leur petite sortie. Finn arriva pour chercher Mia ver 2 :30. Et Puckerman n'arriva pas avant 3 :30. Kurt était furieux, une demi heure de retard, c'est bien Puck ça. Après il se dirigea vers un petit café au centre-ville où il rejoignit Rachel qui l'attendait assise à une table.

KURT! Enfin tu es la, j'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Bin non c'est sur que je viendrais. Dit-il en prenant Rachel dans ces bras. C'est à cause de Puckerman ça. Il est arrivé à 3 :30 au lieu de 3 :00.

Kurt! Arrête je sais ce que tu pense. Il a changé tu sais. Il n'est plus le même qu'avant.

Pff.

Kurt! Arrête ça tout de suite ses yeux-là. Bon changement de sujet, comment vas-tu?

Bof, pas terrible, une chance que tu m'as apeller. J'ai besoin de te parler. Je parlerais bien à Mercedes, mais elle est trop occuper avec son nouveau petit ami. Toi ça va ?

OUI très! Et j'ai une grande nouvelle! William Schuster à apeller Finn l'autre jour pour lui dire qu'un poste d'entraineur de foot à l'école de McKinley l'attendait.

NON tu plaisantes ?

Et non ! Il replacera le remplaçant du coach Biest qui s'était blesser au dos. Mais ses maintenant pour un poste en permanence.

C'est génial ça! Je suis content pour lui.

Ouais, mais …

Mais quoi ?

Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. La petite, elle, ne veut personne à part toi pour la garder les soirs où on aura besoin de gardienne.

Pas de problème je la garderai ta chouette.

Merci Kurt t'es un amour! Et toi, Blaine travaille toujours aussi bien?

C'est justement ça qui me tracasse ces temps-ci.

Allez, va-y, parle moi.

Bon! Et bien depuis quelques temps, je dirais, un ou deux mois. Il n'est plus, disons… Plus là.

Je croyais qu'il était proche des enfants?

OUI OUI, ça il l'est, mais moi je passe de coté! Le soir… il n'y a plus rien et le matin il n'est plus là quand je me réveille. Je m'ennui de son coté protecteur envers moi. Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais, peut-être a-t-il une aventure ?

QUOI!? Kurt tu es parano! S'il ne couche pas avec toi c'est parce qu'il est fatigué! C'est tout.

OUI, mais avant c'était tous les jours tu comprend? Là plus RIEN. Il m'embrasse c'est tout, il ne me touche plus ne me colle plus! Où il s'endors avant.

Kurt attends quelque temps! Tu va voir.

J'espère que t'as raison.

Deux heures de bavardage passer avec Rachel Berry. C'est ce qu'il fallait à Kurt. Quand elle partit vers sa voiture Kurt alla au toilette, quand il sortit il vit que Rachel prenais le mauvais coté de la route. Pourtant elle avait pourtant spécifier qu'elle rentrait chez elle se reposer avant l'arriver de Finn. «Bizarre» se disait Kurt avant de prendre sa voiture et de se diriger également chez lui.

Il stationna sa voiture dans le garage et vit qu'il y avait de la lumière dans la maison. Pourtant il faisait presque noir à l'extérieure et Blaine ne devait sûrement pas être rentrer.

En arrivant devant la porte d'entrer, Kurt vit qu'elle était à peine fermée. Il l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur.

Oh mon dieu! Mais qui à fait ça ?


	12. Chapter 12

Oh mon dieu! Mais qui à fait ça ?

La maison était sombre, mais allumer par de jolies chandelles qui créait un chemin qui montait dans l'escalier. Le sol était couvert de pétale de rose. Kurt n'en revenait pas. C'était tellement magnifique. Il suivi le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur la porte il y avait un message écrit. Ouvre la porte. Pendant un instant il cru que Blaine ce trouverait de l'autre coté de la porte, mais quand il l'ouvrit, la chambre était remplis de pétale de rose et sur le lit ce trouvait une enveloppe écrit Kurt dessue. Elle était sur une boite blanche avec un ruban rouge. Il prit la carte et la lu.

_Retrouve-moi à ton restaurant préféré. Habille-toi chic. Je t'aime xxx_

_Blaine_

Kurt ouvrit la boite et vit qu'il y avait à l'intérieure une chemise blanche et un pantalon noire. Blaine avait prévu le cou. Kurt se prépara et partit en vitesse ver sa voiture pour aller au rendez-vous. Il était tout exciter et avait hâte de voir ce que Blaine avait manigancé.

Arriver au resto après avoir cherché un parking pendant au moins 15 bonnes minutes, il vit Rachel au bas des marches.

Rachel, mais que fais-tu la ?

KURT, ne dit rien et suis moi.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieure jusqu'à se qu'il arrive à un endroit sans lumière. Rachel disparu dans le noir et la lumière s'alluma tout en même temps que le début de la musique de la chanson _sway. _Blaine était la et il ce tenait droit devant lui, ou les gens avais laissé le passage entre Kurt et Blaine, et il avait une rose dans les mains. Quand les parole de la chanson commença, Blaine mit la fleure entre ses dents et avança vers Kurt en dansant. Quand il fut devant Kurt, Blaine prit sa mains et l'emmena sur la piste de danse pour danser, toujours la rose à la bouche. Kurt était épanoui par les tallent de danseur de son petit amis. À la fin de la danse et de la chanson Blaine lança la fleure hors de sa bouche et le fit pencher en arrière pour l'embrasser. Kurt prit le visage de Blaine dans ses mains et lui rendit le baisé.

Bonne anniversaire mon amour 9 ans aujourd'hui que l'on ce connait. Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire des plus charmants.

Blaine, pourquoi tant ?

Parce que … J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Dit Blaine en sortant une petite boite bleu en velours de la poche de son pantalon.

Blaine non ?

Chhut! Laisse-moi finir. Depuis que je te connais, depuis la première fois que je t'es vue dans les escaliers de la Dalton académie j'ai su que tu allais changer ma vie. Peut-être qu'il ma fallu du temps pour m'en apercevoir, mais j'ai compris. Depuis que nous avons Matthew et Mia. J'ai su qu'il ne raistait qu'une étape a franchir en tant que couple, et je ne peu plus attendre maintenant. Je veux… Je veux t'épouser Kurt. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et ça, je l'es toujours su. Maintenant, ces à toi. Kurt veux-tu m'épousez ? Dit Blaine en posant un genou a terre en tenant la petite boite d'une main, et la main de Kurt dans l'autre.

Kurt ne pouvais rien dire il était bouche bé et pleurait depuis que Blaine l'avait embrasser après la chanson. Il était si émue qu'il ne remarqua même pas que tout ses amis et sa famille était la, dans la sale et attendaient que Kurt donne ça réponse. La seul chose sensé qu'il pu répondre sans se perdre dans ses paroles était.

… Ou…OUI!

Blaine sauta en l'aire et mit la bague au doit de Kurt avant de l'embrasser. Tout le monde applaudissait et Mia et Matthew n'attendait que le bon moment pour aller embrasser ces pères.

Kurt n'en revenait pas. Il allait ce marié, avec Blaine. Il ce fessait une heure qu'il était maintenant passé du statu '' en couple''' à ''Fiancer'' qu'il croyait encore qu'il rêvait. Toute la soirée ce résuma à danser boire du punch au fruit danser boire et manger des pâtisserie fait maison, mais à un instant de la soirée, Blaine prit un peu Kurt à l'écart et lui remit une enveloppe.

Qu'esse que ses? Demanda Kurt.

Ouvre et tu verra.

Kurt ouvrit l'enveloppe.

WOW un certificat pour deux pour aller dans un spa pour un week-end en amoureux. Oh Blaine t'aurais pas du, ce genre de spas coute très cher. En plus, on va se marier. Dit Kurt en laissant une petite gêne.

J'ai un gros contrat tu te rappelle ? et ca ma beaucoup plus rapporte que prévu. Alor nous partons ce weekend pour aller dans ce magnifique spas.

Et les enfants ?

Déjà tout arranger. Finn et Rachel garderons Mia et OUI Noah gardera Matthew. Je lui fait confiance.

ET BIEN pas moi! Et de plus pourquoi ne l'appelle-tu pas PUCK comme tout le monde? Dit Kurt d'un ton un peu bête.

Parce qu'il ma avouer préférer qu'on l'appelle par son nom désormais, ces ainsi ces tout. Et de plus, personne d'autre n'es libre cet fin de semaine.

Alors partons un autre week-end?

Kuuuurt….

Kurt n'eu pas d'autre choix de ce taire encore sur se coup et de faire confiance à Noah Puckerman une autre fois. Il sait malgré tout qu'il passera un très beau week-end, mais il s'inquiétera certainement pour son petit chéri qui sera avec Puckerman. 15 minute plus tard Rachel Vint le voir. Elle devait avoir remarqué qu'il ce sentait seul.

Hey Kurt ça te dérangerais que nous gardions Mia à dormir avec nous se soir, tu pourras avoir un peux plus de tranquillité avec ton amoureux. Dit-elle en laissant un clin d'œil à Kurt.

Tu devrais demander à Blaine pour ça, il est l'abas, mais il dira certainement oui. Répondit Kurt avec le sourire.

Rachel partit voir Blaine en laissant Kurt seul, à nouveau, près du bar. Kurt aurais préféré rester seul que de voir Puckerman ce rapprocher de lui pour entamer une conversation.

Hey Hummel ça va ?

Ouais ça pourrait aller.

Écoute, je ne suis pas stupide! Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas. Mais tu pourrais effacer le passer et on pourrait faire la paix non ? Et en plus! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'en veux, qu'esse que je t'ais fait merde? Dit Puck d'un ton énervé.

Tu es irresponsable, mal élever et tu couche avec n'importe quoi que tu rencontre! Que ce sois des filles ou des gars et je n'ais pas besoin d'une personne comme toi pour garder mon fils!

Ton fiancé n'est pas du même avis que toi.

Kurt resta silencieux un instant et cru qu'il serait peut-être partit après quelque minutes, mais il répondit finalement à Puck.

Je ne sais pas se que tu lui à dit pour qu'il ait une meilleure image de toi, mais la mienne ne changera pas d'aussi tôt.

Puck partit alors voir Quinn qui était au bar, Kurt ce dit qu'il allait la voir pour avoir une baise rapide dans les toilette parce qu'il ce sentait vulnérable après s'être fait insulter de la sorte.

Plus tard Blaine vint voir son futur époux et lui dit qu'il devrait rentrer parce que Matthew était vraiment fatiguer.

Arriver à la maison, Kurt et Blaine couchèrent le petit dans son lit. Mia était finalement restée avec Finn et Rachel, elle avait joué avec Kate toute la soirée et les petites avaient beaucoup trop de plaisir pour les séparé. Alors, Kurt et Blaine étaient enfin seuls. Il n'était que 10 :30 et Blaine ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Kurt avait un peux bu et de voir son homme ainsi simplement debout devant lui dans le couloir près de leur chambre, le voyant avec sa chemise noire déjà à moitié déboutonner, lui donna envie d'abuser de lui. Avant qu'il n'est pu faire un pas, Blaine l'avait devancé et l'avais plaqué contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Toute la passion qu'il avait en lui, il l'avait propulsé dans ce baisé. Il frottait ces anches contre s'elle de Kurt ce qui fut monté son plaisir.

Tu m'as tellement manqué. Dit Blaine avec une voix sensuelle et essoufflé.

Je n'étais pas très loin pourtant.

Je suis désolé. Répondit Blaine qui était sur le bord de dévorer Kurt, Il avait l'air d'un ours affamer. Kurt j'ai envie de toi, LA maintenant!

Moi aussi Blaine! Répondit Kurt en embrassant Blaine violement.

Les deux garçons courir jusqu'à leur chambre, ferma la porte et sauta sur leur lit. Blaine commença à déboutonner la chemise de Kurt tout en l'embrassant, quand il lui enleva, ces Kurt qui détachèrent celle de Blaine. Les deux chemises se retrouvèrent sur le plancher dans un coin de leur chambre. Blaine frottait son entre-jambe sur celle de Kurt, qui lui ne voulais que ce séparer de son pantalon dans lequel il était trop à l'étroit maintenant.

Blaine déshabille moi je n'en peux plus!

Blaine obéit et le déshabilla entièrement. Ensuite il suça le cou de Kurt tout en jouant le bout du gland de Kurt avec son pouce. Il lui laissa un suçon dans le cou, un sur les omoplates et ensuite il prit le sexe de Kurt en bouche et commença de long va et viens sur celui-ci. Kurt gémissait le nom de son petit ami. Ce qui l'excita encore plus. Après de longue minutes de préparation, Blaine entra en Kurt.

Wow Blaine c'est tellement bon.

Kurt! A genou toi devant moi!

Kurt fit ce que Blaine lui dit.

Kurt t'es tellement sexy dans cette position.

Blaine tait toi et baise moi!

Je peu quand-même dire ton nom!

Blaine ce pencha sur le dos de Kurt et murmura son nom à l'oreille avec une voix sensuelle.

Blaine… continue…

Kuurt…

Bl…Blaine! Blaine… ta ta entendu le bruit?

On s'en fou du Bruit!

Kurt laissa son sousi de Coté et ne pensa qua Blaine qui entrait en lui comme une furi.

Blaine. C'est tellement bon … PLUS vite!

Il vint en même tant et s'étala l'un sur l'autre.

Wow Kurt c'était … J'ai même pas de mots.

Mm Blaine, moi aussi j'ai adoré… Attend une minute. Dit Kurt en ce relevant. Quand il fut assit dans son lit il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. MATTHEW SORT D'ICI!

D..ddddésolé Pa…papa. Dit le petit l'air un peux déstabilisé.

Matthew! Depuis combien de temps tu es la. Dit un Blaine essouffler.

Eh… Eh ….

NON laisse faire ça! Sort d'ici. Répliqua Kurt.

Le petit sortit de la chambre. Jamais il n'avait vue ses deux pères faire ça. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'ils étaient entrain de faire l'amour. Mais entre deux hommes, il ne croyait pas ça possible. De plus, il ce posait souvent la question, de ou il venait. Si les femmes pouvaient avoir des enfants et pas les hommes. Qui était ça mère ? Et qui était son vrai père? Est-ce que ça sœur était vraiment ça sœur? Ce posé des questions comme ça à son âge est peut-être un peu tôt, mais nous somme au 21 iem siècles. Les autres garçons de ça classe embrassait déjà des filles, mais lui ne voulait pas. Il attendait parce qu'il ne savait rien. Rien de rien de ce qu'il était. Il n'était pas un jeune garçon innocent de sept ans, il était déjà mature et indépendant pour son âge. Pauvre petit, il avait besoin de parlé a ses père, mais il n'en avait jamais l'occasion.

* * *

Oui je sais , c'est un peu tôt 7 ans pour ce poser des question de ce genre, mais sa lui donne un peu plus de pitié et je trouve ça quand même touchant. Jèspère que vous aimez! Laisser des Reviews j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez :)


	13. Chapter 13

Papa, je peux te parler une minute?

Je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant Matthew, j'ai plein de chose à préparer pour le mariage de demain et pour mon voyage de noces. Mia, t'a préparé tes choses pour aller chez oncle Finn ? cria-t-il à sa fille qui était dans sa chambre.

Oui papa! Répondit-elle.

Et toi Matthew, t'a tout ce qui faut pour ne pas t'ennuyer chez ton parrain ?

Je ne m'ennuierai pas! On fait toujours des trucs super cool! Répondit le gamin.

Dire que ses enfants avaient déjà 8 ans et presque 9 ans, se disait Kurt. Et dire cela faisaient un an qu'il était fiancé à Blaine et que maintenant il allait se marier.

Blaine? Blaine, mon chéri, t'es ou ?

Je suis juste à coté de toi. Répondit Blaine en prenant son futur mari par la taille.

Oh Mon Dieu, Blaine, t'a préparé tes choses pour le voyage ?

Oui , mon chéri, calme toi! Relaxe, de toute façon, nous avons encore toute l'après midi avant que l'on parte chacun de notre coté avec nos amis.

Je sais, mais il est déjà tard et il nous reste plein de chose à préparer!

Premièrement, il n'est que 12 :00, et la seul chose qu'il nous reste à faire, est d'aller mener Mia et Matthew chez ton père et d'emmener leurs affaires chez leurs parrains.

Non. Il faut aussi …. Aussi….

Un long silence se fut et finalement Kurt prit Blaine dans ses bras.

Tu as raison, je dois me calmer. Au fait, tu dors où ce soir?

Chez Puckerman, Finn restera avec nous aussi et toi je paris que tu vas chez Rachel?

Oui, dit Kurt en ce calmant enfin. Il y aura aussi, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina et Lauren. À et aussi Quinn. Au fait, tu savais qu'elle avait essayé de reprendre avec Puck?

Eh non, je ne savais pas ça, bon et si on allait porter les petits chez les Hummel-Hudson qu'on parte magasiné un peu pour nos deux semaines de vacances.

Kurt et Blaine allèrent porter les enfants et ensuite leurs bagages chez leurs parrains pour ensuite aller au centre d'achat, Kurt regardait les vêtements pendant que Blaine poussait le panier.

Kurt qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? D'habitude c'est toi qui remplis le panier avec des vêtements hors de prix et la tu ne fais que regarder.

Kurt prit un short de plage et le regarda attentivement.

Je pourrais peut-être m'acheter des vêtements adéquat à la destination si je serais où l'on va ! Dit Kurt d'un ton sec et braillard.

Tu verras quand on y sera, et prend le ce short, peut-être en aura tu besoin. Répondit Blaine d'un ton trompeur.

Kurt hésita et fini par le mettre dans le panier.

Faisons une sorte de jeu, tu prends ton panier et moi le mien, je te choisis les vêtements de mon côté et tu choisis les miens de l'autre. D'accord?

C'est une excellente idée! Mais évite les trucs fleuris et les nœuds papillons s'il-te-plait. Dit Kurt

Et toi évite les vêtements moulants et trop voyants, et puis, qu'est-ce que t'a contre mes nœuds papillons?

Kurt partit en disant bonne chance à Blaine. Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du magasin avec leurs paniers plein de vêtements. Il triaire les vêtements que chacun avait acheté.

WOW Kurt, définitivement j'ai envi e de tout prendre, peut-être tout à part ces shorts un petit peu trop courte.

Pourquoi? De toute façon on va où il fait chaud, pas vrai?

Blaine ne répondit rien.

Ah Blaine, s'il-te-plait, juste un petit indice!

Non, c'est assez! Tu le seras, quand on y sera.

Kurt commença à bouder son fiancé tout en triant les vêtements que Blaine lui avait choisi. Kurt partit avec deux t-shirts et deux paires de jeans noires. Quand à Blaine, il prit une veste en cuire noire, une chemise blanche et un bas de pyjama bleu.

Arrivés à la maison, il était 5 :00. Blaine partait avec les garçons vers 5 :30 et Kurt avec les filles à 6 :00 pour leurs enterrements de vie de garçons. Ils partirent se préparer. 5 :30 pile, Puck sonna à la porte pour venir chercher Blaine. Une limousine pleine de garçons, de bières et de musique l'attendait.

Je dois y aller mon chéri… On se voit à l'autel. Je t'aime. Dit-il en embrassant Kurt passionnément. Et il partit. Il ne restait que 30 minutes à Kurt pour se préparer.

6 :00 tapant.

KUUUURT, ALLEZ, ON T'ATTEND! Criait Rachel de la petite limousine blanche qui venait de se garer devant la maison.

BOUGE TON JOLI PETIT CUL POUR QU'ON TE MONTRE OU ONT T'EMÈNE! Répliqua Santana en criant également.

J'ARRIVE! Répondit Kurt en criant lui aussi.

Il regarda son petit nid douillet qu'il allait quitter pour les deux prochaines semaines, prit ses valises et les entra dans la limousine, pour ensuite prendre place à l'intérieur de la limousine déjà pleine.

Alors où va-ton. Demanda Blaine à Finn.

Premièrement, nous étions certains que ça ne t'enchanterait pas trop d'aller dans un bar de danseuses. Alors, on a décidé qu'on allait tous se lâcher un peu, pour toi. Premièrement… Répondit Finn déjà un peu saoul.

La limo s'arrêta devant une boite de stripteaseurs gays.

Vous allez vraiment entrer là! Dit Blaine.

Ouais pourquoi pas? C'est comme si on faisait un peu tous notre coming-out! Répondit Sam qui venait de sortir de la voiture.

Peut-être pour toi , Evans, mais moi je reste toujours hétéro. Répliqua Mike qui l'avait suivi.

Quand Finn sortit il trébucha et tomba sur Puck qui était sortit avant lui.

Toi, on va te mettre au 7-up mec! Dit Puck.

Alors on entre? Demanda Blaine un peu excité.

Ouais allons-y, POUR LE FUTUR MARIER! Cria Finn.

Les filles, vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait arrêter un peu de boire. Dit Kurt en voyant Santana complètement saoule qui dansait avec le stripteaseur.

Kurt, détend toi, c'est bientôt ton tour. Répondit Lauren.

QUOI ? MAIS, mais aucun gars ne voudra que...

C'est à ce moment là que Kurt vit quelqu'un qui ne s'attendait pas à voir ici. Sébastian, il venait d'entrer sur le stage de danseur habillé en pompier et fit signe à Kurt de monter. Kurt l'avait toujours trouvé très séduisant, malgré qu'il fût très jaloux de lui dans le passé.

Allez Kurt, viens donc me voir un peu. Dit Sébastian en prenant la main de Kurt pour le monter sur la scène.

Il commença à danser en prenant les mains de Kurt et en les faisant balader sur son torse. Des filles regardait Kurt en lui criant des choses comme «WOW t'es TROOP mignon» ou « ALLEZ MON CHOU DÉSHABILLE LE» Ça s'était Santana.

Allez Kurt, fait ce que le public te dit, déshabille-moi. Dit Sébastian d'une voix sensuelle.

Wow. Chuchota Kurt en enlevant le haut du costume de pompier à Sébastian. Doucement parce qu'il était énerver.

Tu aimes mon corps, Hummel? T'a oublié celui de ton futur époux?

Kurt ne répondit rien avant de savoir s'il devait également enlever le bas du costume de Sébastian qui se trouvait être un jean bleu.

Vas-y, enlève le moi. Dit Sébastian en dansant avec Kurt de façon sensuelle.

Oh mon dieu, je vais le regretter. Dit Kurt en sautant aux lèvres de Sébastian tout en détachant la braguette de son pantalon pour le lui enlever et pour ensuite le lancer à Tina qui riait en bas de la scène. Faut dire que l'alcool commençait à faire effet. Les filles criaient dans la salle et les amis de Kurt riaient et étaient complètement saouls. Rachel avait son téléphone à la main et parlait avec quelqu'un.

Wow, Sam a l'air de bien s'amuser. Dit Blaine qui regardait Sam embrasser un autre mec à l'autre bout de la sale.

Ouais, pauvre Mercedes, dire qu'elle l'aime encore. Dit Mike d'un ton presque triste. Malgré son nouvel amoureux, elle n'a toujours pas oublié son cher Evans. Dire qu'il l'a laissé pour aller avec… avec… comment y s'appelle déjà.

Smyth, Sébastian Smyth. Dit Blaine d'un air un peu choqué. De plus Sébastian l'a laissé après s'être proclamé hétéro! Quel con ce gars.

Ouais. Dit Puck. Un vrai connard! Dire qu'il a déjà craqué pour toi!

Ouin, bon, j'appelle Rachel pour avoir des nouvelles de Kurt. Dit Blaine en sortant son _Blackberry _de sa poche et en ce dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il ne peut pas se passer de son mec lui hein? Dit Puck à Finn.

Non, c'est comme moi et Rachel.

Ouais et pourquoi tu ne lui à pas fait ta demande encore? Dit Mike.

Parce que j'attends le bon moment. Et ce sera très bientôt je vous l'accorde. Je ne veux pas faire une demande banale. Je veux la surprendre.

Blaine composa le numéro de Rachel, quand elle répondit, il entendit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Rachel, parler.

Va-si, enlève le moi.

Oh mon dieu, je vais le regretter.

Blaine cru pendant un instant qu'il avait entendu la voix de Sébastian, jusqu'à ce qu'il entend celle de Kurt. Puis Rachel lui répondit enfin.

OUUIIIII ALLLO?

Rachel, c'est Blaine, est ce que c'est Kurt que je viens d'entendre parler derrière?

QUOIII? JE N'ENTENDS PAS!

RACHEL, EST-CE QUE KURT EST LA ?

DÉSOLÉE, VOUS VOUS ÊTES TROMPÉ DE NUMÉRO.

Et elle raccrocha. Blaine regarda son téléphone pour voir s'il avait bien appeler Rachel. Pourtant il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien elle. À cet instant, les autres gars sortirent de la boite et sauta sur Blaine.

ALLEZ mec viens, on va aller nager. Dit Puck un peu trop saoul.

Nager? Demanda Blaine.

Ouais, aller suis nous dit Mike en entrant dans la limousine.

SAMMM, QUE FAIS-TU? SORS TA LANGUE DE SA GUEULE ET VIENS PUTAIN! Cria Puck à Sam qui ne voulait pas lâcher son emprise de la soirée. Il finit par céder et par suivre ses amis.

Bon, en route! Dit Finn au chauffeur de la limo.

Mm... tu goûtes bon. Dit Kurt à Sébastian.

Autant que Blaine Anderson? Dit Sébastian en chuchotant dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Pas plus, mais ça fait changement. Répondit-il en soufflant dans le cou du stripteaseur, Kurt était VRAIMENT saoul! De plus, je t'ai toujours trouver HYPPER canon.

C'est vrai? Merci monsieur Hummel.

Rachel fit descendre Kurt de la scène avant que cela ne dégénère.

Allez, viens Kurt, on rentre chez moi.

Toute la gang retourna chez Rachel pour un petit party ''entre fille''

ALLEZ BLAINE, SAUTE. Criait Finn qui était déjà dans l'eau

C'est trop haut! Répondit-il.

Bin non allez saute, sinon je te pousse en bas de la falaise. Dit Sam.

D'accord, j'y vais.

Blaine prit son souffle et sauta en pas de la grande falaise. Une chance que l'eau était creuse parce que sinon il serait mort.

WOW, c'est trop COOOL! Dit Blaine en sortant de l'eau. ALLEZ, SAM IL NE MANQUE QUE TOI!

J'ARRIVE… Cria-t-il en sautant.

Après une heure de saut et de baignade, les gars décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Après tout, Blaine allait se marier le lendemain!

Toute les filles et Kurt étaient assit par terre avec du jus d'orange alcoolisé et des coussins.

Alors, les filles. Si ont jouait à vérité conséquence? Proposa Mercedes.

Oh mon dieu, je n'ai pas joué à ce jeu depuis que j'ai fini le lycée. Dit Tina.

Moi, je suis partant. Répondit Kurt.

D'accord, alors tu commences mon beau. Dit Santana.

C'est partt, Mercedes. Dit Kurt.

VÉRITÉ! Dit-elle.

Ok, est ce que c'est vrai que t'aime toujours Sam ?

Toute les filles regarda Mercedes, elle se sentit gênée, mais approuva qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Sam. Mercedes posa une question à Tina, Tina à Brittany et Brittany donna une conséquence à Santana.

Je veux que t'embrasse Kurt! Dit-elle.

Kurt? Et pourquoi?

Moi je l'ai déjà embrassé et je veux que nous soyons justes.

Euh… d'accord.

Elle s'approcha de Kurt, qui lui, n'avait aucune envie d'embrasser Santana, mais il n'ai guère le choix. Ensuite Kurt posa une question à Rachel et blablabla ils jouèrent à ce jeu pendant une bonne heure, ensuite ils parlèrent '' sérieusement''.

Alors Kurt… c'est comment avec Blaine? Demanda Santana.

Kurt n'avait pas l'air à comprendre, avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un clin d'œil.

Ah… pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Demanda-t-il.

Simple curiosité.

Allez, Kurt, raconte-nous. Est-il aussi docile au lit qu'en vrai personne ? Demanda Tina en riant.

Il est encore mieux, des fois il est doux, il est romantique, mais des fois il peut me sauter dessus dans les toilettes et me prendre sur le lavabo! Répondit Kurt.

Il fallait bien qu'il ait bu pour parler de son intimité ainsi.

Chanceux, moi ça n'arrive plus qu'une fois par mois. Répondit Rachel. Avant, quand j'étais enceinte, ça pouvait être tous les jours, ou même deux fois par jour.

Je te comprends complètement. C'était pareil avant que Blaine ne me demande en mariage, après, il ne pouvait plus se passer de mon corps. Bon trêves de bavardage, dormons, il est déjà 2 heures du matin et je me marie demain, bonne nuit les filles.

Quelques coups de téléphone sonnèrent, mais personne ne répondit. Ensuite quelques coups se firent entendre de la porte d'entrer, mais personne n'alla voir. Tout le monde dormait. Ensuite se fut la porte de l'entrer qui s'ouvrit et des cris de peur se firent entendre.

AHHHHHH, MAIS QUE VOUS NOUS VOULEZ?


	14. Chapter 14

AHHHHHH, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ? Cria Quinn.

Du calme, du calme, c'est nous! Dit Puck. C'est juste que le futur mari s'ennuie trop de son futur époux.

Mike sauta sur Tina, Finn sur Rachel, Mercedes fit bonjour à Sam avec un immense sourire (Il se faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu) Puck lui alla voir Santana et Brittany s'embrasser et Blaine rejoignit son amour, Kurt.

Blaine, mais que fais-tu ici?

Je suis venu te voir. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps séparé de toi. Je suis venu te souhaiter bonne nuit.

À 4:30 du matin? Dit Kurt avec un sourire joyeux, mais fatigué.

Ben oui! J'ai appelé Rachel, mais je crois qu'elle était trop saoule pour te donner le téléphone. En plus, j'ai appelé il y a 20 ou 30 minutes et personne n'a répondu, alors je suis venu te le dire en personne.

D'accord, d'accord, alors embrasse-moi et va te coucher, on a une grosse journée demain. Dit-il en tendant ses lèvres à Blaine.

Bonne nuit mon amour!

Bonne nuit. Répondit Kurt en se recouchant sur les couvertures dans le salon par terre.

Les garçons partirent et les autres s'endormirent aussitôt.

Quand Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était déjà 8:30. Le mariage était à 12:30 et il devait être à l'aéroport à 7:00 pour le décollage de leur avion.

Allez, les filles, on se bouge, il doit être prêt pour midi et demi. Santana et Brittany au maquillage, Tina et Mercedes, vous aller chercher son smoking et moi j'essaie de le réveiller. Cria Quinn aux autres qui étaient encore endormi.

* * *

Aller les mecs, on va aider ce futur marié à ce préparer pour son grand jours. Dit Puck aux autres qui déjeunaient tranquillement dans la cuisine de Puckerman.

* * *

(POV Kurt)

Son sourire est si merveilleux. Je me sens heureux à l'intérieure quand il est la. Si beau, si magnifiquement petit. Je suis, moi-même, avec lui. Je ne pourrais jamais désirer un autre homme dans ma vie. Sa main est si chaude quand elle prend la mienne ou quand elle se pose sur ma joue pour me réchauffer. Je l'aime et je suis heureux de me marier avec cet homme aujourd'hui, je n'aurais voulu personne à ça place. Même l'extraordinaire beauté de Taylor Lautner n'ai pas aussi beau que l'amour que je porte envers Blaine. Je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours. À la vie à la mort.

(POV Blaine)

J'attends depuis tellement longtemps ce moment. Ce moment où Kurt m'appellera, son mari. J'ai toujours voulu me marier, mais jamais j'aurais cru pouvoir avoir un aussi beau et aimable mari que Kurt. J'en ai longtemps rêvé et jamais mes rêves n'arriveraient à la cheville de la journée d'aujourd'hui, qui est MON VRAIS mariage, avec l'homme que j'aime. Lui et mes enfants sont tout pour moi, et je les aime. Ils sont ma raison de vivre.

(Fin POV)

Kurt et Blaine n'écoutaient pas le serment de la fille qui parlait devant eux. Ils ne faisaient que ce regarder, yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main. Ils s'aimaient et allaient enfin être mariés.

Kurt Hummel, acceptez-vous de prendre comme époux, Blaine Anderson?

Oui… Je le veux. Dit Kurt en mettant l'anneau autour du doigt de Blaine.

Blaine Anderson, voulez-vous prendre Kurt Hummel ici présent, comme légitime époux.

Oui je le veux, je le veux plus que tout au monde. Dit-il en embrassant Kurt.

Bien, alors je vous déclare mari et mari, vous pouvez continuer d'embrasser le marier. Dit-elle en riant.

Les applaudissements se firent et ensuite, ils allèrent tous fêter les nouveaux mariés dans une salle louée pour l'occasion.

Kurt et Blaine étaient assis à la table d'honneur avec le père de Kurt, Carole, la mère de Blaine et les deux jumeaux qui étaient assis à coté de leurs pères. Une grande scène avait été installée à l'autre bout de la salle où un orchestre jouait de la musique. Tout le monde avait finit de manger quand Rachel et Finn montèrent sur scène pour parler. Finn prit la parole en premier.

Kurt, depuis que ton père et ma mère se sont marié, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses faire un aussi beau mariage que le leur. Dit-il.

Oui, mais il manque quand même une chose. Dit Rachel. Il manque une chanson de nos deux mariés.

Les invités applaudirent et appelaient Kurt et Blaine pour qu'ils montent sur scène leurs chanter une chanson.

Oh non! S'il-vous-plait. Dit Kurt en regardant Blaine qui riait.

Je m'en doutais un peu de celle-là ! Aller chéri, notre publique nous acclame.

Ils se levèrent et montèrent sur scène.

Qu'est-ce qu'on chante? Demanda Kurt.

J'ai une idée ! Dit Blaine en s'approchant de Kurt pour lui chuchoter le titre de la chanson à l'oreille.

Mia chéri, cette chanson est pour toi ma belle!

Mia s'approcha de la scène en courant suivi de Matthew qui voulait voir ça.

Isn't she lovely  
(N'est-elle pas adorable)

Isn't she wonderful  
(N'est-elle pas merveilleuse)

Isn't she precious  
(N'est-elle pas un trésor)

Less than one minute old  
(Âgée de moins d'une minute.)

I never thought through love we'd be  
(Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à travers notre amour nous)

Making one as lovely as she  
(Ferions une fille aussi belle qu'elle)

But isn't she lovely made from love

(Mais n'est-elle pas admirablement faite par l'amour.)

Isn't she pretty  
(N'est-elle pas jolie)

Truly the angel's best  
(C'est véritablement le meilleur de tous les anges)

Boy, I'm so happy  
(Mec, je suis si heureux)

We have been heaven blessed  
(Nous avons eu un cadeau du ciel.

I can't believe what God has done  
(Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que Dieu nous a offert)

Through us he's given life to one  
(Grâce à nous il a donné la vie à quelqu'un)

But isn't she lovely made from love

(Mais n'est-elle pas admirablement faite par l'amour.)

Isn't she lovely  
(N'est-elle pas adorable)

Life and love are the same  
(La vie et l'amour sont une seule et même chose.)

Life is Aisha  
(La vie c'est Aisha)

The meaning of her name  
(C'est la signification de son prénom.)

Londie, it could have not been done  
(Londie, ça aurait pu très bien ne jamais être fait)

Without you who conceived the one  
(Sans toi qui l'a conçue)

That's so very lovely made from love.

(C'est si admirablement fait par l'amour.)

Après cette chanson, Kurt et Blaine descendirent prendre leurs enfants dans leurs bras.

On va s'ennuyer de vous mes chéris. Dit Blaine. Deux semaines sans vous, ça va être long.

Vous allez me manquer mes papas chéris. Dit Mia dans les bras de Kurt.

Vous aussi! Bon allez, allons danser. Dit Blaine avant de monter sur la scène et de crier. Alors, ON DANSE OU PAS ?

Tout le monde se mit debout et dansa. Mia dansait avec Rachel et Kate. Elles étaient tellement belles à tournoyer ensemble au milieu de la piste pendant que tout le monde les regardait. Matthew, lui était au bar avec Puck qui lui montrait comment ''cruzer '' les filles. Blaine trouvait ça très drôle, mais Kurt lui, n'approuvait pas du tout.

Aller Kurt, laisse le faire. Matthew trouve ça drôle, regarde comment il rit et comment il s'amuse. Dit Blaine.

Ouais je sais, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne devienne un peu comme lui.

Ben non, ne pense pas à ça.

La musique changea alors pour une chanson qui jouaient dans l'un des filme préféré de Blaine. _Si on dansait? (Shall we dance?) _ Kurt et Blaine vit alors Kate et Mia les prendre par le bras et les emmener au milieu de la piste pour qu'ils dansent un slow ensemble. Les petites s'éloigna et partit danser avec Rachel et Finn. Tout le monde les regardait danser ensemble. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dansé c'était quand Blaine avait fait sa demande il y a un an.

Tu sais que tu es un très bon danseur mon cher? Dit Kurt

Je me débrouille, mais ta beauté me fait manquer mes pas tellement elle m'éblouie.

Kurt rougi et embrassa Blaine. Tout le monde recommençait encore à crier et à applaudir. Ensuite, se fut le temps des discours. Finn s'entremêlait dans ces mots, mais ça fit bien rire les deux jeunes mariés. Burt et Carole fit pleurer Kurt et quand Rachel monta avec les jumeaux et Kate qui voulait leur dirent un mot, se fut le comble. Kurt ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir, c'est que Puckerman voulait également leur dire quelque chose.

- Kurt, Blaine, je suis jaloux de vous. Ce que je vais dire va surprendre tout le monde, mais, je vous envie les mecs. Vous avez toute une vie de rêves. Et vous être trop mignon ensemble. Blaine, j'aimerais te remercier personnellement. Tu es le seul à avoir vraiment crut en moi quand j'ai dis vouloir changer au lycée et grâce à toi, j'ai réussi. C'est sûr que je suis toujours le bon vieu Puckerman d'avant, mais maintenant, je veux être comme vous. Alors s'il y a des jeunes femmes qui désirent un mec comme moi, beaux, bon et pas cher à marier, je serai au bar toute la soirée! Dit-il en riant. Je blague. Maintenant, Kurt. Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas beaucoup et que tu ne me fait pas confiance, je ne suis pas idiot, je le sais, mais je peux te dire que tu es très chanceux d'avoir un mec comme Blaine et tu le mérite aussi. Je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi. Mais ça a changé et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me laisse une deuxième chance de me reprendre. Tu es cool et j'aimerais vraiment pourvoir devenir ton copain, dans le sens d'ami, on s'entend. Et je veux te dire aussi que, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton garçon je ne lui ferai pas répéter les mêmes erreurs que moi au lycée, mieux que ça je vais l'en empêcher. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Vive

les mariés dit-il en descendant de la scène en finissant son verre de champagne d'une traite.

Mercedes monta alors faire son discours et ensuite Kurt alla voir Puck et lui tendit ça main.

Sans rancune ? Dit-il en regardant Puck dans les yeux.

Ouais mec! Répondit le presque saoul (Déjà) Noah Puckerman.

Hey et ne boit pas trop! Rappelles-toi que tu garde Matthew deux semaines.

Ouais je sais et vous partez quand?

Dans une heure, le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde et de retrouver ma voiture dans le parking. Il faut arriver à l'aéroport tôt pour ne pas arriver où l'on va en pleine nuit.

M'kay, alors bon voyage et faites attention à vous.

Merci! Dit Kurt en prenant Puck dans les bras.

Le bad boy était un peu étonné, mais lui rendit son câlin.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient déjà en route pour l'aéroport. Blaine avait tout fait pour cacher la surprise de leur destination à Kurt, mais en arrivant à l'aéroport, il fallait bien qu'il voit son vol s'afficher aux tableaux.

Vancouver? Au canada? Demanda Kurt.

Tu verras! Dit Blaine.

Je sais que c'est là que nous allons mon chou, c'est écrit là. Merci c'est une belle surprise. Dit Kurt.

ATTEND JE T'AIS DIT! Dit Blaine. Oui on va au Canada, et OUI nous allons à Vancouver, mais ce n'est pas notre destination finale.

Quoi?

Tu verras. Dit Blaine d'un ton amusé.

Arrête de rire, c'est affreux ce que tu me fais subir.

Je sais, je sais.

Plus tard, après leur vol, ils arrivèrent à Vancouver et Blaine pointa un hélicoptère qui était prête à partir.

Tu me blague j'espère?

NON, nous arriverons plus vite à notre destination comme ça. Aller viens!

Durant tout leur voyage en hélicoptère, Kurt avait tenu la main de Blaine, il avait un peu peur. Après 30 ou 40 minutes de voyage, Kurt commençait à apercevoir des montagnes remplis de neiges. Malgré qu'ils étaient en pleine été. Pendant un moment Kurt hésitait, mais il comprit finalement où Blaine l'amenait pour les 2 prochaines semaines.

Blaine…

Oui mon amour, nous sommes arrivés!


	15. Chapter 15

Alors, comment trouves-tu l'endroit? Demanda Blaine à son mari.

WOW BLAINE! Tu sais que je t'aime? Répondit un Kurt tout excité.

J'imagine que oui, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas épousé! Je t'aime. Dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt passionnément.

Ils étaient dans un immense chalet en haut d'une montagne à Banff en Colombie-Britannique. Kurt prit au moins 15 minutes à regarder tout autour de lui les montagnes qui si trouvaient, entre elles, il pouvait apercevoir la vile de Banff et ces lumières, puisqu'il faisait noir. Devant la maison, il y avait une grande galerie qui faisait le contour de la maison avec deux chaises longues près de la porte d'entrée. Il trouvait ça très romantique et très chaleureux. Après cette contemplation du paysage, Kurt décida d'entrer pour aller voir la maison. Mais Blaine était toujours dehors avec lui et avant que Kurt ne mît un pas dans la maison, Blaine le prit dans ces bras comme le fond deux jeunes mariés.

Blaine t'es trop traditionnel!

Il l'apporta jusqu'à leur chambre laissant les valises sur le bas de la porte. Kurt ne cessait de regarder partout, il y avait un grand salon avec une très grande fenêtre, avec un foyer et un tapis en minou blanc était devant le canapé. Il n'y avait pas de télévision ni de téléphone. Leur seul moyen de communication était leurs cellulaires sans réseaux, ils devaient descendre au village pour téléphoner. Ce qui prenait à peu près une heure, le temps de contourner toute la montagne dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où ce trouvait les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, Kurt regarda la cuisine avec la bouche grande ouverte. Il la trouvait magnifique. Avec le simple visage qu'il faisait, Blaine remarqua que le chalet lui plaisait. Lui avait déjà en quelque sorte vu la maison, mais seulement par photo sur internet. C'était son ami qu'il lui avait loué. Un très vielle ami de ça famille qu'il avait rencontrée quand il était jeune et qui avait malheureusement déménagé ici en Colombie-Britannique avant d'entrer au lycée. Mais ils avaient toujours gardé contact. Et heureusement, car sinon Blaine n'aurait pu louer ce magnifique endroit pour sa nuit de noces. Mais la maison était beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'imaginait! C'était totalement un endroit magique et qui rendait Kurt heureux. Alors, il monta les escaliers avec Kurt toujours dans ces bras, pour l'emmener jusque dans leur nit d'amour. Arriver dans la chambre, il déposa doucement Kurt sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce, tout en ce couchant sur lui et en l'embrassant.

Wow Blaine tout est si… si parfait je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dit Kurt.

Alors, ne dis rien et laisse-moi faire. Chuchota Blaine dans l'oreille de son mari.

Humm, d'accord.

Les amoureux s'embrassèrent longtemps avant de commencer à s'embrasser plus ou moins sauvagement tout en restant le plus romantique possible. Blaine commençait à doucement détacher la chemise de Kurt en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Kurt lui passait ses mains dans le dos de Blaine en essayant de l'incité de ne pas trop tarder sur le déshabillage parce qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Même s'il voulait que ce moment dure toute la vie. Blaine commença à donner de petits bisous dans son cou pour ensuite lui mordiller l'oreille. Il sentait Kurt frissonner sou lui et cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Il enleva complètement la chemise de Kurt en lui caressant le torse et tout en continuant de martyriser son cou. Ensuite, Kurt vira la situation, il fit tourner Blaine pour prendre les commandes. Il fit subir le même sort qu'il lui avait fait, pour ensuite, lui enlever son pantalon. Il jouait dans les belles boucles du brun tout en l'embrassant amoureusement. La passion était la. Elle l'avait toujours été, mais ce moment était spécial. Elle complétait leur union.

Après un moment, Blaine revira à nouveau la situation et ce mit à califourchon sur Kurt pour lui enlever son pantalon. Très délicatement et sensuellement, il donna des baisers doux sur son torse en descendant le long de son corps qui frétillait de plaisir. Blaine sortit sa langue pour licher le torse de Kurt en remontant jusqu'à ces lèvres pour l'embrasser. Kurt n'en pouvait plus, il donnait des coups de hanche dans le vide en espèrent que Blaine ne tarde pas trop à lui enlever son boxer. Son vœu fut exaucé et il ce retrouva nue sous Blaine qui après avoir enlevé le boxer de Kurt, enleva le sien. Leur sexe était bien droit et prêt pour l'action, mais il attendit quand même un peu pour faire durer le plaisir. Les amoureux s'embrassant en collant leurs bassins l'un sur l'autre, ce qui faisait frotter leurs sexes ensemble donnant beaucoup plus de plaisir. Après un moment, Kurt descendit sa main entre son torse et celui de Blaine pour ce rendre jusqu'à la largeur du brun, pour la prendre dans sa main et la caresser. Blaine gémit de surprise, car il n'avait pas vu, ni senti la main de Kurt descendre à ce niveau. Il était bien trop occupé à dévorer les tétons de son mari. À ce moment, Blaine prit également le sexe de Kurt en main en lui infligeant les mêmes caresses que son mari lui avait faites. Mais Kurt du arrêter, car il n'en pouvait plus, il accrocha aux hanches de Blaine et ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de gémir au toucher de son amant. Blaine comprit alors que s'il continuait comme ça, Kurt allait partir sans lui! Il ce leva du lit et alla chercher du lubrifiant et un préservatif dans sa valise en bas, laissant Kurt seul dans la chambre. Quand il revint auprès de son mari, il le vit en train de se masturber. Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire et ce s'étendit sur Kurt pour l'embrasser.

Blaine je t'aime temps. Dit-il en retournant encore Blaine pour ce coucher sur lui? Pour embrasser son torse pour descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe. J'ai envie de te gouter, si cela ne te dérange pas mon amour.

Kurt regardait Blaine droit dans les yeux. Blaine ne put que fermer ses yeux et gémir le nom de Kurt quand celui-ci lécha le bout de son gland humide. Ensuite, Kurt prit son sexe complètement dans sa bouche. Blaine gémissait de plus belle. Ensuite, Blaine retourna pour une dernière fois la situation afin de préparer son homme à l'extase. Il remplit ces doigts de lubrifiant et les entra un à la fois en Kurt, quand celui-ci lui en donna la permission. Il commença ensuite des va et viens avec trois doigts de ces doigts

B… Blaine… S'il te plaît, entre en moi!

Blaine n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il prit les jambes de Kurt pour les installer sur chaque côté de ses hanches et il entra en Kurt.

W… Wow Ah Blaine. Je t'aime. Aller bouge!

Kurt t'es tellement séduisant quand tu joui! Continu et je te ferai ce que tu veux. Répondit Blaine en commençant à entrer et sortir de Kurt.

Ah… Ah Blaine va-si! PLUS vite! C'est tellement bon. Dit Kurt en prenant son sexe en main.

Laisse-moi faire ça!

Blaine prit le sexe de Kurt et le masturba en faisant des va et viens sur la même cadence qu'il entrait en Kurt. Après 5 bonnes minutes, il atteignit l'extase en gémissant le nom de l'autre. Ensuite quand ils étaient enfin près à aller dormir, Blaine ce coucha de façon bien confortable sur Kurt, mais celui-ci ce retourna et ce recoucha sur Blaine pour l'embrasser.

J'en ai encore envie, et j'aimerais entrer en toi à mon tour si tu le veux bien! Dit Kurt d'une voix plus que sensuelle, essoufflée et suppliante.

Blaine était surpris, même s'il ce faisait très longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, jamais il n'avait échangé les rôles. Mais il avait vraiment envie de faire plaisir à Kurt ce soir, il aurait fait tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Je ferai tout pour toi! Répondit-Blaine.

Alors, tourne-toi!

Blaine fit tout ce que Kurt demanda, et il ce retrouva à plat-ventre sur le lit. Kurt licha le cou de Blaine tout en passant par ça colonne pour arriver jusqu'à ces fesses pour les écartiez et les lécher à son tour. Blaine n'avait jamais gémi aussi fort de ça vie. Enfin ces ce que Kurt pensait. Jamais Blaine n'avait eu autant de plaisir et il ce dit être fou de n'avoir jamais essayé avant. Le pire, était que Kurt n'était pas encore entré en lui. C'est quand Kurt décida d'entrer un doigt en Blaine qu'il eu peur, mais avec les vas et viens de Kurt, la douleur partit rapidement et laissa Kurt entrer deux autres doigts, avant de lui-même entrer en lui.

Tu es près mon amour? Chuchota sensuellement Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine qui c'était mit à genou pour accueillir le sexe de Kurt.

DIEUX OUI! Gémissait Blaine.

C'est à ton tour de jouir très fort pour moi mon amour. Dit Kurt toujours sensuellement en passant son sexe ver l'entrer des fesses de Blaine.

Quand il entra, Blaine cria de douleur! Mais par la suite, il trouva ça tellement bon qu'il perdit complètement la douleur.

Blaine t'es tellement beau quand tes vulnérables! S'il te plaît. Dis mon nom! Dit un Kurt plus essoufflé que jamais.

AH Ku…KUUURT c'est trop bon va si encore plus profond!

Quand Kurt atteignit la prostate de Blaine. Il n'en pouvait plus et jouit dans la main de Kurt qui, c'était posé sur son sexe un moment plus tôt. Kurt le suivi de près et ce coucha complètement sur Blaine qui était toujours sur le ventre. Après 15 minutes ils ce coucha l'un à côté de l'autre et s'endormirent en se disant je t'aime.

Pendant la nuit, Blaine se réveilla parce qu'il avait froid. Certainement par ce que lui et Kurt n'avaient pas pris le temps de ce mettre des vêtements avant d'aller dormir. Alors il ce mit un boxer et alla sur la galerie de leur chambre. Il resta un moment assis et retourna voir Kurt. Il dormait paisiblement. Il l'abria avec se qui restait de couvertures propres et retourna ce coucher auprès de lui. Ça lui prit un bon moment avant de ce rendormir parce qu'il ne pouvait cesser de regarder son amour. Il était si magnifique quand il dormait, il ce demanda alors, qu'elle aurait été ça vie sans Kurt. Et si jamais Puckerman n'avait jamais dit à Kurt d'aller espionner les warblers. Aurait-il été aussi heureux que maintenant? Après un moment de réflexion, il s'endormit dans les bras de son bien aimé, après l'avoir embrassé doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt ce réveilla avant Blaine, qui était TRÈS accroché à lui. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger d'un poil. Cela ne le déplaisait pas. Il prit un temps pour le regarder pendant qu'il dormait. Dieux qu'il était beaux, ce disait-il. Lui qui était matinal, adorait ce lever avant Blaine pour le regarder dormir. C'était presque devenu un passe-temps.

Quand Blaine ce réveilla, Kurt l'embrassa sur la joue et ce leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Quand il sortit ce fut Blaine qui monopolisa la sale de bain, pendant que Kurt descendit, une couverture sur les épaules pour aller s'asseoir sur la grande galerie devant de la maison. Il s'allongea sur la chaise. Il faisait un froid de canard, même s'il était au mois d'août. Mais c'était si beau. Après 15 bonnes longues minutes, Blaine arriva avec une tasse de café pour Kurt. Il était habillé d'un jeans et d'un chandail à manche longe en plus d'une belle veste grise que Kurt lui avait proposé d'acheter.

Wow monsieur, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir froid vous au moins. Dit Kurt.

Non, je suis juste parfait. Répondit Blaine en embrassant sa joue. Si tu veux, après ta tasse de café nous irons magasiner et t'acheter des vêtements adéquats. Il doit bien y avoir des boutiques avec des vêtements marqués Canada dans cette ville non? Dit Blaine en rigolant.

Pour le magasinage, il ne faut pas me le demander deux voir. Dit Kurt en vidant ça tasse de Café d'un trait, ce qui fut totalement surprendre Blaine.

Alors, ils prirent la voiture qu'il leur été prêter pour les deux prochaines semaines, et partir magasiner.

**(Pendant ce temps chez Tonton Puckerman ) **

Matthew avait très mal dormi la nuit passée. Il avait de la difficulté à dormir autre par que dans son lit, mais il s'y en habituera. Quand il ce leva, il était 10 h 30. Une heure et demie après son lever habituel.

Hey Matt tes une vrais marmottent! Dit Puck en voyant son neveu arriver dans la cuisine. J'ai commandé de la pizza.

Pour déjeuner? Demanda Matthew.

Bas ouais pourquoi pas? Répondit Puck.

Matthew avait toujours adoré son parrain. Il le voyait souvent pour aller au cinéma ou autre truc, mais passer deux semaines en sa compagnie pour lui c'était trop génial! Il s'assit alors à table et dévora son ''petit-déjeuner ''.

T'as bien dormi? Demanda Puck.

. mm… Non pas vraiment j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit.

Puck avait l'air… touché ou il ne savait juste pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude avec les enfants de l'âge de Matthew.

Et bien... Vas y raconte moi… Finit-il par dire.

Matthew hésita de lui raconter, parce que son cauchemar parlait un peu de se qui le tracassait depuis un très long moment. Surtout depuis qu'il avait trouvé ses pères en train de faire des choses.

Va-si, si quelque chose te tracasse tu n'a qua m'en parler!

J'ai…

**(De retour à Banff avec nos amoureux) **

Cela prit 3 heures à Kurt et Blaine de trouver des vêtements pour Kurt. Il finit par sortir d'un magasin de souvenir avec un pull Blanc avec une écriture en paillette écrite Banff entouré d'autres paillettes en forme de cœur. C'était un pull de fille, mais il allait extrêmement bien à Kurt et il était très chaud et doux à l'intérieure. Blaine lui repartit avec un lance-pierre en bois en forme d'ours pour Matthew et un pull mauve écrit Banff pour ça fille, le même genre que Kurt, mais en mauve et pour plus jeunes. Pour lui, il alla dans une sucrerie et acheta quelque boite de chocolat, des pommes enrober de sure, de caramel et de peanuts. Sans oublier du fudge et des bananes enrobées de chocolat.

Tu n'as jamais pensé acheter des condoms saveur chocolat? Demanda Kurt.

Blaine fut surpris de l'entendre parler de ça aussi ouvertement sur le trottoir d'un endroit public, mais cela lui fit rire.

Eh, sérieusement! Non, mais je ne dis pas que je n'aimerais pas. Même si j'adore le gout de banane nature, j'aime bien le gout du chocolat. Répondit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Kurt.

NON? Tu me blagues? Toi aimé le chocolat? Pff! Dit Kurt sarcastiquement. Attends-moi ici!

Où tu vas? Dit Blaine en regardant Kurt entrer dans une pharmacie. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sac à la main.

Et voila mon amour t'es désir son des ordres! Dit-il en montrant ce qu'il avait acheté à Blaine.

mm… Je crois que je vais me régaler cette nuit! Dit-il en ce lichen les lèvres. Bon, nous avons acheté le désert, mais nous n'avons pas de souper.

Pour ça aussi on peut s'arranger. Redit Kurt en prenant Blaine par la taille.

Aller vient l'épicerie est juste l'autre coté. Dit Blaine en traversant la rue toujours en tenant la main de Kurt et sans regarder où il allait.

BLAINE ATTENTION!

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveaux chapitre. :) n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Je suis vraiment désolé de cette attente! Mais je suis toujours là et avec un nouveau chapitre :) Jès père qu'il vous plaira et n'hésité pas à m'envoyer une review je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

Bonne lecture :) ...

* * *

BLAINE ATTENTION! Cria-Kurt à Blaine qui venait de percuter une pauvre vieille dame qui traversait également la rue.

Oh mon dieu je suis désolé madame! S'excusa-t-il après de la vielle qui l'avait totalement ignoré et avait continué son chemin.

Pas sociable! Dit Kurt.

Bref… Alors qu'esse qu'on mange ce soir? Demanda Blaine.

Tu sais ce que j'ai réellement envie de manger. Dit Kurt en faisant un clin d'œil.

Nha sa je sais! Mais sérieusement tu ne peux pas te nourrir seulement avec ça, même si je ne dis pas non!

D'accord, alors… Une fondue chinoise ce serait excellent! Dit Kurt.

No problem, suave me pore favor! Dit Blaine en tendant son bras à Kurt laissant quelque regard se poser sur eux.

C'est quoi de l'anglais mélangé à l'Espagnole. Demanda Kurt en s'esclaffant de rire tout en prenant le bras de son mari.

Aucune idée! Aller toi tu t'occupes des légumes et des trempettes et moi de la viande et des accompagnements, tu peux aussi chercher du vin si tu le désires. On se retrouve à la caisse! Le premier qui finit aura droit à son dessert. Dit Blaine courant maintenant dans le magasin.

CE N'EST PAS JUSTE! Essaya de lui crier Kurt. Avant de ce diriger ver les fruits et légumes.

À peux près 20 minutes plus tard Kurt courra jusqu'à la caisse et remarqua que Blaine l'attendait déjà.

Meilleur chance la prochaine fois. Dit-il en souriant.

T'ai pas drôle! Mais maintenant que ta gagner il te faut un prix. Répondit Kurt en s'approchant de Blaine sensuellement pour l'embrasser.

Mm… Et qu'elle est ce prit.

Kurt lâcha Blaine et se mit à courir jusqu'à l'extérieure du magasin en criant «C'EST TOI QUI PAYE » ce qui lui fit rire.

Après avoir payé il ce dirigea ver la voiture et retourna à leur magnifique chalet pour préparer le souper.

**(Pendant ce temps chez les Hudson-Berry) **

KAAAATE ! TON AMIE ALLY EST LÀ. Cria Rachel du salon.

J'ARRIVE MAMAN. Aller vient Mia je vais te présenter ma meilleure voisine. Dit Kate en prenant la main de Mia pour descendre les escaliers.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte ils virent une jolie petite fille, plus grandes que Mia et que Kate, malgré que ce n'était pas difficile de les dépasser, elle était plutôt très petite pour leur âge, surtout Mia. La petite avait de longs et beaux cheveux châtains plats et de beaux yeux verts.

Ssssssalut Ally! Dit Kate en donnant un câlin à son amie avant le la présenter à Mia. Mia voici Ally. Ally voici Mia, ma cousine.

Bonjour, je trouve que tu as de très jolis cheveux tout bouclés. Dit Ally en prenant une couette à Mia dans ses mains.

Ah merci beaucoup, j'adore mes cheveux. Je ne suis pas comme mon père et je ne les cache pas sous une tonne de gel. Dit Mia en riant.

AAHAHAH pour ça tu as bien raison. Dit Finn qui venait d'entrer dans leur petite conversation. Dit moi Ally ça te dirait de manger avec nous ce soir.

OUIIIII ALLY! Sil te plait, on pourrait faire des trucs de fille après. Dit Kate en la suppliant.

C'est vrais, j'ai envie de beaucoup te connaitre tu as l'air gentille. Dit Mia.

Hum… D'accord je vais demander à mon papa. Répondit-elle en courant jusqu'à la maison d'à côté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ally revint pour dire qu'elle pouvait rester. Les trois filles montèrent alors s'amuser dans la chambre de Kate avant le repas.

**(De retour à Banff) **

Kurt était parti prendre un bain pendant que Blaine préparait à souper. Il pensait que Kurt allait seulement prendre une douche, alors, quand il monta à l'étage pour voir si Kurt avait terminé, il entra dans la chambre de bain et vit Kurt qui était dans la baignoire, nue évidement. La première réaction de Blaine fut d'être totalement excité par le corps magnifique de son petit ami, alors il resta là et le regarda.

Ça va Blaine ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue dans un bain. Dit Kurt en riant.

Non c'est que … Tu me donnes tellement envie là! Répondit-il.

Aller vient ici.

Blaine s'approcha de la baignoire et se pencha pour embrasser Kurt. Mais il ne put s'arrêter. Le baiser devint un peu bestial et Blaine commença à passer ses mains sur le torse de Kurt qui était dans l'eau. Ensuite il descendit jusqu'à son sexe pour commencer à le caresser.

Oh mon dieu. Gémit Kurt.

Appelle-moi Blaine!

Très drôle, tait toi et continue!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent en bas pour souper. Il y avait du vain, du pain, des légumes, de la trempette et surtout, la fondu. Ils s'assirent un en avant de l'autre et commença à manger.

Mmm! C'est délicieux. Nous devrions en manger plus souvent! Et le vin est exquis. Dit Kurt.

Je sais! J'ai choisi un vin rouge pour toi, tu sais que je préfère le blanc. Répondit-Blaine.

T'es un amour! Tu es mon amour.

Je t'aime aussi. Dit Blaine en ce levant pour l'embrasser.

Viens t'assoir à côté de moi. Dit Kurt en souriant.

Avec plaisir. Répondit Blaine en prenant la place à côté de Kurt.

Tiens prend une boucher de poulet! Dit Kurt en tendant sa fourchette sur le côté de la bouche de Blaine qui l'avala aussitôt. Et tiens prend une patate ronde tremper dans la trempette. NON mais t'es un vrai bébé! Regarde t'en as mis partout.

C'est parce que tu me fais manger comme un bébé mon amour!

CHUUT! Tais-toi et avale ça. Dit Kurt en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ça, c'est mon repas préféré.

Tu es sure de ce que tu dis? Dit Kurt en rougissant.

Wow c'est sure que quand tu rougie comme ça! ça me donne pas mal envie de gouter autre chose. T'es trop sexy pour moi amour!

Suite à ce bavardage, Kurt continua à faire manger Blaine et Blaine fit manger Kurt à son tour. Il se faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls tous les deux et ils devaient en profiter.

**(À nouveau chez les Hudson-Berry)**

Après leur délicieux souper chinois, que Kate avait presque TOUT dévoré à elle seule, les trois filles montèrent pour retourner dans la chambre de Kate pour regarder des films. Ils commencèrent par _la mélodie du bonheur _à la demande de Mia, _Hairspray_ à la demande de Kate et pour finir, Mia eut une idée!

HEY, et si tu restais à dormir ici Ally? Je suis sure qu'oncle Finn n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Dit-elle.

Mia c'est une super idée! Et ta raison, papa dira sûrement, oui à condition que je ne le demande pas à maman avant! Et toi Ally ça te dit? Dit Kate.

Bien oui pourquoi pas, mais je dois demander à mon père.

D'ACCORD! Je vais voir le mien. PAPAAAAAAAAAAA? Cria Kate en sortant de la chambre.

Une heure plus tard, la permission de dormir était définie et les trois filles écoutèrent _le magicien d'Oz, _assise par t'air en pyjama. Mia avait un pyjama mauve avec plein de pingouin, une doudou mauve de pingouin et des pantoufles de pingouin le tout avec une peluche d'un gros pingouin, elle aimait beaucoup le mauve et les pingouins, même sa chambre était mauve (mais également bleu parce qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec Matthew, mais ce ne sera plus pour longtemps, leurs pères était sur le point de transformer leur bureau pour une autre chambre pour leur fille.) Mais elle aimait aussi le bleu! Kate elle, était habillée d'une jaquette bleue avec un papillon dessus avec une doudou rouge et bleu. Pour finir, Ally était habillé d'un pyjama jaune et rose avec une doudou également rose et une peluche de lapins. Le film était presque fini quand Finn entra dans la chambre.

Les filles éteignez la télévision! Vous pouvez continuer de parler une heure, mais vous éteignez tout. Dit-il.

OK papa! Répondit Kate.

Les filles éteignirent la télévision et les lumières, sauf une qu'elles mirent au milieu d'elle après s'être assises en rond pour parler. Elles parlèrent pendant au moins 45 minutes avant que Mia décide d'aller dormir.

Bon alors les filles moi je suis très fatiguer! Je me couche bonne nuit. Dit Mia qui venait de prendre ces écouteurs d'iPod et d'aller se coucher sur son sleeping-bag. Les autres firent de même après avoir parlé un peu. Ally eue de la misèrent à s'endormir à cause de la musique trop forte de Mia, elle sut même ce qu'elle écoutait, parfois du _Céline Dion _ou des chansons de comédie musicale, une fois elle entendit même une chanson de son groupe préféré,_ Queen_. Après un bon quart d'heure elle finit par s'endormir coller contre sa peluche de lapin.

**(De retour à Banff avec nos mariés) **

Kurt et Blaine venaient de terminer de laver la vaisselle et de ramasser la table. Alors, ils allèrent préparer un feu dans le foyer, il faisait très froid. Ils s'assirent su le sofa et Kurt ce coucha sur Blaine et fini par s'endormir. Blaine s'endormit également quelques minutes après Kurt. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait, mais ce qu'il sut quand il se réveilla était que Kurt l'embrassait de partout et que c'était la nuit.

Bonne nuit mon amour. Dit Kurt quand il vit que Blaine s'était réveillé.

Mm, ouais bonne nuit. Dit Blaine hésitant quand il referma les yeux.

Kurt commençait à jouer en dessous du chandail de Blaine pour le lui enlever.

Oh c'est vrai, je n'ai pas encore mangé mon dessert chocolaté. Dit Blaine en ouvrant un œil pour voir Kurt qui l'embrassait tout partout. Ce qui l'excitait!

Alors, va-si qu'est-ce que tu attends. Dit Kurt d'un ton aguicheur.

Blaine se leva alors et courut chercher la boite de condom au chocolat que Kurt avait acheté. Quand il revint, Kurt était déjà nu et il regardait Blaine.

Prépare-toi à te faire bouffer monsieur Hummel.

Après une nuit de ''sommeil'', les deux nouveaux mariés ce réveillèrent et partir visité les alentours de Banff. Ils partirent toute la journée et allèrent voir le _lac Louise _et le _lac moraine. _Vers la fin de la journée, ils retournèrent à leur petit chalet pour téléphoner à leurs enfants adorés.

MIAAAAAA T'ÉLÉPHONE! Cria Rachel.

J'ARRIVE, attendez moi les filles avant de recommencer à jouer. Dit Mia à Kate et Ally, qui dormait à nouveau chez Kate ce soir.

D'accord! Répondit Kate.

Mia descendit alors voir Rachel et prit le téléphone, elle espérait de tout cœur que ce soit ces pères.

Oui allo? Dit-elle en prenant l'appareil téléphonique.

SALUT MA COCCINELLE. Dit une voix familière.

PAPAAAAAA BLAIIIINE! J'avais hâte de te parler!

Moi aussi ma chérie! Comment ça va avec ta cousine?

Très bien, je me suis même fait une nouvelle amie!

C'est sup…

Papa?

…

Papa?

Mia, ça va ? Demanda Rachel.

Non le téléphone à coupé.

Ah, ce n'est pas grave je suis sure que tout va bien, aller retourne voir les filles, elle t'attende pour recommencer le karaoké.

Très bien, s'il rappelle dit lui que je l'aime et que je m'ennuie. Demanda Mia.

Pas de problème ma chouette.

MERDE! Dit Blaine en courant à l'extérieure.

Qu'esse qu'il y à mon amour? Demanda Kurt.

Le téléphone a coupé, je veux parler à mon amour! Je descends au village!

Attend moi je t'accompagne. Dit Kurt en courant.

T'es en caleçon mon amour. Dit Blaine, riant devant Kurt qui courait jusqu'à leur chambre.

SI TU NE M'ATTENDS PAS, ÇA VA ALLER MAL. Dit Kurt.

OK, MAIS DÉPÊCHE-TOI.

Matthew?

Oui?

Téléphone pour toi, c'est Kurt.

PAPA? Dit Matthew en sautant sur le téléphone. Allo?

Salut Matthew ça va bien, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop? Dit Kurt.

Non papa je m'amuse comme un fou, en plus, Noah ma promis de m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare demain.

Ah, mais c'est super ça! Tu pourras montrer à papa comment faire après. Bon, je te passe ton père, je t'aime mon chéri.

Moi aussi papa. Bye.

(Le lendemain)

ALLER Matthew on se réveille! Dit Puck en secouant Matthew pour le réveiller.

Ah, pourquoi tu me réveilles. Demanda Matthew en se relevant un peu du lit.

Parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi. Je t'offre ton cadeau de Noël, un peu en avance.

Un peu? Noël est dans… quatre mois. En plus aujourd'hui tu m'avais promis de m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare.

Ce n'est pas grave tu va voir tu va être super content.

D'accord.

Bon aller! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller nous allons aller manger du McDonald pour déjeuner et après on va magasiner.

Aller les filles debout y'a des pancakes pour déjeuner. Dit Finn en entrant dans la chambre de Kate.

Ah papa, laisse-nous dormir!

Non allé debout! Dit-il en ouvrant la lumière de la chambre et en se mettant à chanter avec la musique, qui jouait dans la cuisine et qu'on entendait depuis la chambre de Kate. MONTE LE SON CHÉRIE. Cria-t-il à Rachel qui préparait les crêpes.

Peu après avoir commencé à chanter, Mia l'accompagna au refrain de la chanson et le suivi jusqu'en bas pour manger des succulentes crêpes avec du Nutella et des bananes.

Quand Blaine se réveilla, il vit que Kurt était coucher sur lui, nu. Ils étaient couchés sur le joli tapis qui était devant la cheminée. Blaine ne se rappelait de rien.

Bonjour mon amour. Dit Kurt en se réveillant. Bien dormis?

Hum, je ne sais pas! Qu'est ce qu'on a fait en arrivant à la maison?

Tu me poses vraiment cette question? Dit Kurt en déposant ces yeux sur le corps nu de Blaine en souriant.

Ouais t'as raison. Répondit-il en embrassant Kurt sur la joue.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? Demanda Kurt.

Quel jour on est?

On est mardi pourquoi?

AH, et bien j'ai une surprise pour toi aujourd'hui. Mon ami nous attend pour 11 h près du lac Louise, où nous sommes allés hier.

Et pourquoi nous allons là?

Tu verras! Répondit Blaine.

Kurt bouda Blaine durant une bonne partie du trajet, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire où il l'emmenait. Mais quand Blaine mit la radio et commença à chanter, Kurt laissa son silence et chanta avec son mari.

Une heure plus tard, il se retrouva dans un joli spa en haut d'une montagne. Kurt était très content de la surprise de Blaine. Après avoir attendu quelque minute dans le hall d'entrée, quelqu'un vint les voir.

HEY BLAINE, comment ça va. Dit l'homme qui venait d'arriver et de prendre Blaine dans ces bras.

STEVE! Ça va et toi?

Ah ça va.

Kurt se rappelait avoir entendu parler de Steve, c'était lui qui leur avait loué le chalet. Mais il ne le connaissait pas plus que cela.

Steve je te présente mon mari, Kurt Hummel.

Bonjour Kurt. Dit Steve en lui tendant ça main que Kurt serra immédiatement.

Bonjour.

Bon vous êtes près pour une journée de pure détente? Demanda Steve.

Plus que prêt. Répondit Blaine en faisant un clin d'œil à Kurt.

Allez, suivez-moi!

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) À partir de ce chapitre, on parle beaucoup de Mia et de Matthew, mais il y aura toujours notre Klaine certainement ^^ Mais l'histoire des deux jumeaux est très belle à suivre je vous jure. Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement poster plus tôt. Enfin, je l'espéré. À la prochaine :)


	17. Chapter 17

Détente, c'était le mot pour l'après-midi qu'avait passé nos deux amoureux. Sonna, soins avec des herbes, bain de boue et maintenant, c'était l'heure du massage. Steve avait des mains très habiles qui parcouraient les épaules de Kurt. Blaine regardait son mari coucher sur le ventre les yeux fermés et il enviait son ami. Il lui fit signe de venir le voir.

Oui? Dit-il arrivant auprès de Blaine.

Chut, moins fort. Chuchota Blaine. Je te donne 10 $ si tu me laisses avec Kurt pour le reste de l'après-midi à partir de maintenant! Aller dégage. Redit-il en riant tout en chuchotant pour ne pas que Kurt entende.

D'accord, mais je n'accepte pas d'argent de toi. Dit Steve en chuchotant comme son ami. Et il partit en laissant un dernier mot. «Bonne après-midi» avec un clin d'œil.

Aussitôt que Steve fut sorti, Blaine se leva, tenant la serviette qui cachait son intimité quand il se fessait massée. Il alla voir Kurt et commença à le masser avec des mains expertes. Kurt avait les yeux fermés et n'avait aucune idée de qui le massait. Mais c'était tellement relaxant qu'il laissait échapper des soupirs. Blaine trouvait cela drôle. Il continua à le masser, mais de plus en plus bas. Il était rendu à ces hanches quand Kurt laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Blaine descendit un peu la serviette de Kurt en laissant tomber la sienne. Il se pencha et embrassa le cou de Kurt en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

N'est pas peur c'est moi.

Blaine? Mais que fais-tu…

Chut, ne dis rien, laisse-moi faire. Dit Blaine. Et garde tes yeux fermés.

mm, d'accord.

Blaine continua à masser Kurt dans le dos, en laissant de doux baisers dans son cou. Et en lui disant des mots doux. Plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, dans le jacuzzi qui se trouvait à l'extérieure. Il y avait de la neige dehors puisqu'ils étaient en montagne. Il faisait froid, mais ils étaient bien ensemble dans l'eau chaude et ils y seraient restés des heures si Steve n'était venu les chercher pour leurs soupers en amoureux que Blaine avait organisés avec Steve au téléphone avant de venir ici. Ils ce séparèrent à contrecœur et partir ce changer pour le repas.

**(Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avec Matthew et Puckerman) **

Oncle Puck, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce magasin de musique? Demanda Matthew.

Je suis venue chercher mon ancienne guitare que j'avais vendue pour m'en acheter une autre. Je veux te l'offrir, j'avais toujours voulu montrer à mon fils un jour à faire de la guitare et à lui offrir la mienne, mais je n'aurais peut-être jamais de fils alors je préfère l'offrir à toi, mon neveu préféré.

SÉRIEUSEMENT? MERCIIII! Répondit le petit en sautant dans les bras de son parrain.

Plus tard ils arrivèrent chez Noah et commença la leçon de guitare. Matthew apprenait vraiment vite, il avait un talent qui bien des gens n'avaient pas. Puck insista pour faire chanter Matthew, mais celui-ci de voulus pas, il n'aimait pas sa voix. Même s'il aimait chanter, il ne pensait pas avoir une jolie voix.

Vas-tu vouloir revenir un jour à la maison ma chérie.

Papa s'il te plait, je m'amuse avec Kate et Mia, pour une fois que j'aie des amies. Laisse-moi rester encore une soirée. De toute façon, tu me laisses toujours seule à la maison avec la gardienne qui dort tout le temps sur le divan. Dit une Ally un peu énervée à son père. Il était grand, avec de beaux yeux verts et des cheveux châtain.

Bon d'accord encore une nuit. Mais demain j'ai congé et tu restes avec moi! Dit le père d'Ally.

YEAH! Merci papa. Bon au revoir à demain. Dit la petite en sortant de la maison. Laissant son père seul à la maison avant qu'il ne parte travaillez pour la nuit.

Ally courra jusqu'à chez Kate. Elle était contente d'être avec des nouvelles amies. Son père n'était jamais à la maison. Sois il allait travailler ou il allait dormir chez ses petits amis du soir. Oui son père était gay, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu avec un de leurs voisins en train de s'embrasser. Et maintenant qu'elle connaissait Mia, qui avait deux pères homosexuels, elle se sentait moins seule dans cette situation.

Les filles parlèrent presque toute la nuit, surtout de garçons. Et bien, Ally écoutait Mia et Kate parler, mais c'était quand même distrayant.

Comment vois-tu ton mari plus tard? Demanda Kate à Mia.

Moi? Et bien j'aime les garçons qui son drôle et qui me fon rire. Je veux le même genre d'homme que la bête dans _la belle et la bête. _Mais avec des cheveux plus cour et plus brun, mais je veux qu'il soit comme lui. Toi Kate?

Moi je veux un prince comme le prince Éric! Je serai son Ariel. Dit Kate en riant. Et toi Ally?

Moi, et bien je crois que je serais plus pour le prince de cendrillon.

ET SI ON ÉCOUTAIT ces trois films avant de ce coucher. Nous pourrions voir nos princes! Proposa Mia.

BONNE IDÉE. Je vais demander à maman de nous les installer dans le salon et de les écouter avec nous, aller venez.

**(Une semaine et quelques jour plus tard en plein vol, direction lima)**

Blaine, j'ai adoré nos voyages, mais MAUDIT que j'ai hâte de voir mes enfants. Dit Kurt.

Moi aussi! Ma belle petite coccinelle et mon petit agneau.

Hey! Ce n'est pas moi ton agneau?

Oui, mais ton fils te ressemble tellement. On dirait toi à 8ans.

Je sais, et toi ta fille on dirait ton sosie!

T'as raison, mais elle à ta super voix et ton caractère. Dit Blaine en riant.

Et toi! Elle à ton romantisme et ta gentillesse.

Ouais!

**(Arriver à l'aéroport) **

T'es sure que Puckerman, Rachel et Finn nous attendent à l'entrer? Demanda Kurt à Blaine tout énervé.

Oui il devrait être juste…

LÀ! ILS SONT LÀ! Dit Kurt en pointant l'entrer.

MES CHÉRIS. Cria Blaine en suivant Kurt qui courait ver ces enfants.

Kurt et Blaine prirent leurs enfants dans les bras et saluèrent Finn et Rachel. Puck n'était pas là.

Où est Puckerman? Demanda Kurt à Rachel. Ce fut Finn qui lui répondit.

Il y a deux jours il est venu nous porte Matthew parce qu'il avait un entretien pour un boulot, il à commencer à travailler hier.

Et toi tu recommences quand? Demanda Blaine.

Je commence dans une semaine. En même temps que les élèves de McKinley. Dit-il en souriant. Après tout, il était l'entraîneur de l'équipe de foot de McKinley.

Ça vous dit qu'on rentre à la maison? Nous vous avons acheté des cadeaux.

TROOPP COOL! Dit Matthew. Ce qui fit un peu crisper Kurt. La façon de parler de son fils était devenue comme celle de Puck. Il espérait que cela de dure pas trop longtemps!

**(Quelque mois plus tard, à Noël)**

JOYEUX NOËL. Crièrent les invités qui était à table. Il était maintenant 12 h, Matthew faisait une démonstration à la guitare sous l'œil de Mia qui était jalouse, mais tout de suite après c'était le temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, Mia, Kate et Matthew avait très hâte de voir ce que leurs parents leur avaient acheté. Ils commencèrent par les cadeaux de Burt et de Carole, ensuite ceux de Rachel et de Finn, pour finir avec ceux de Kurt et de Blaine. Mais il ne restait qu'un cadeau d'emballer en dessous du sapin et c'était pour Matthew, il le prit, le déballa, pendant que Kurt et Blaine ce rapprocha de Mia et de Kate.

Kate, Mia, pour vous nous avons trouvé ces jolis pendentifs. Dit Kurt en tendant un pendentif à Kate et un à Mia. Mia en avait un en forme de cœur qu'elle pouvait ouvrir et de mettre une photo à l'intérieure. Kate, elle, en avait un avec un joli papillon dessus. Kurt mis celui de ça file à son cou, et Blaine fit de même avec Kate et le sien.

Merci beaucoup mes papas chéris! Je ne l'enlèverai plus jamais, dit Mia.

Moi, de même. Dit Kate. Merci beaucoup tonton Kurt et merci beaucoup Blaine.

Maintenant, Mia, nous avons un autre cadeau pour toi. Dit Blaine à sa fille. Viens suis moi!

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage et ce dirigèrent ver le bureau.

Va-SI Kate, ouvre la porte! Dit Kurt.

Kate ouvrit la porte et vit la chambre de ces rêves. Tous les murs étaient d'un mauve très foncé. Il y avait un tapis vert flash en minou et une boule disco qui lui servait de lumière. Elle avait une grande télévision plate et un karaoké. Elle avait également une place dans sa chambre avec un bureau d'ordinateur et un portable blanc Apple. Matthew était derrière et paraissait jaloux.

Ne t'en fait pas mon fils! Cette semaine, moi toi et ton parrain allez faire ta chambre comme tu la désires.

Certes! Mais toi et Mia devrai partager la même salle de bain, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons fait installer deux portes, une dans la tienne, et une dans celle à Mia qui joint vos chambres et la sale de bain.

Pas de problème. Dit Matthew.

BON! Maintenant et si on allait dormir, il ce fait bien tard. Dit Rachel à Kate.

D'accord, laissez-nous vous reconduire jusqu'à la porte.

Quelque instant plus tard, Mia essayait de dormir quand Blaine vint la border.

Bonne nuit ma chérie. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ouin c'est sa, bonne nuit.

Et, mais qu'est-ce que ne va pas.

Ce n'est pas juste!

Quoi ça ?

Matthew lui joue d'un instrument, et moi je ne suis bonne qu'à chanter! Dit-elle un peu triste et toujours jaloue. Même Kate elle joue d'un instrument! Elle est tellement bonne au violon la chanceuse et maintenant il y a Matthew avec ça guitare.

Laisse-moi la nuit pour dormir et demain matin j'aurai une petite surprise pour toi. Dit Blaine.

Encore?

Oui encore! Alors, dore bien. Je t'aime. Dit Blaine en sortant de la nouvelle chambre de Mia.

C'était la première fois qu'elle dormait sans son frère à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait seule. Elle prit toute la nuit à essayer de dormir. Elle n'aimait pas ce problème d'insomnie, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à ses pères. Ces pères, elle commençait à se poser les mêmes questions que son frère sur ce sujet. Mais elle était très sure qu'elle était réellement la fille de ces pères et qu'elle n'avait pas de mère. Mais comment tout ça pourrait être possible? Elle finit alors par s'endormir sur cette question.

Papa. Chuchota Mia dans l'oreille de Blaine.

Oui chéri je suis debout. Dit-il.

Non t'es encore couché! Ria telle.

Oui, mais je suis réveillé. Je regardais ton père dormir. Dit Blaine en regardant Kurt qui dormait toujours.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peu y avoir de si intéressant de regarder quelqu'un dormir?

Tu verras quand tu seras plus grande. Aller vient avec moi. Ils montèrent au grenier, place où Mia n'avait jamais été. Quand elle entra et vit le grand piano à queue qui s'y trouvait. Elle sauta et courra jusqu'à lui s'assaillant au bord.

Tu vas me montrer à jouer du piano? Demanda-t-elle enjoué.

Eh oui ma chérie. Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Pendant une heure. Mia pratiqua ce que son père lui avait appris. Elle maitrisait parfaitement la chanson du _Titanic, My heart will go on, _de_ Céline Dion_. Elle était vraiment talentueuse et magnifique à voir. Elle chantait les paroles en même temps de jouer. Son père accompagnait et jouait la partit de la main gauche du piano pour elle. Kurt arriva en haut peu après s'être réveillé avec la musique du piano. En allant au grenier, il vit son mari et sa fille jouer ensemble. Ils étaient encore avec leur pyjama. Mia avait sa jaquette d'_Harry Potter _et Blaine lui était torse nu avec son bas de pyjama avec des cœurs.

Vous êtes trop beaux à regarder mes amours. Dit Kurt en entrant dans la pièce.

PAPA regarde ce que je sais faire. Dit Mia en commençant à jouer.

T'es extraordinaire ma chouette. Répondit-il. Bon aller je vous vais une omelette aux fromages pour déjeuner, avec des bonnes petites patates et du bacon.

YEEEAAAAH. Dit Mia en courant en bas. Kurt empêcha Blaine de la suivre en fermant la porte et en l'embrassant.

Tu sais que tu me fais grave effet dans ce pyjama. Dit-il à Blaine.

Moi aussi tu m'en fais, mais maintenant tu ma promis une omelette. Je gouterai à mon dessert plus tard. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son mari.

On ne fait plus rien de… dangereux! Pourquoi ne pas me sauter LÀ tout de suite avant d'aller manger?

Parce que nous avons des enfants qui meurent de faim. On fait un pari, si tu réussis à endormir Mia avant que moi j'endorme Matthew. Celui qui gagne fait ce qu'il veut à l'autre ce soir.

Les endormir? Il son assez vieux pour S'endormir tout seul. Dit Kurt en riant.

Ta raison, alors si Mia dort avant Matthew tu gagnes et si c'est le contraire je gagne. D'accord?

Kurt ne répondit rien, embrassa et embrassa son mari. Mais avec une telle fougue qu'ils se ramassèrent tous les deux au plancher. Kurt fit aller ces mains le long du torse de Blaine en passant très près de son entrejambe. Blaine se laissa aller, mais quand Kurt vit que Blaine ne faisait plus rien, il se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Blaine était alors seul dans le grenier avec sa forte érection qui lui serrait dans le pantalon.

Mon dieu, je l'aime tant! Mais QUAND il me fait sa, je l'étranglerais. Dit-il à voix haute et en riant.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, Mia avait VRAIMENT, mais VRAIMENT beaucoup joué de piano et elle était VRAIMENT fatiguée. Blaine avait peur de perdre son pari. Mais il voulait absolument se venger de son mari qui l'avait ignoré toute la journée pour encore plus le faire languir et hurler de plaisir la nuit venue. C'est ce que pensait Blaine, mais la vraie raison était que quand Blaine était allé prendre sa douche avec leurs déjeuners/diner, il avait repensé à quand il avait embrassé Sébastian Smyth à son enterrement de vie de garçon, il c'était fait promettre de le dire à Blaine, mais ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait peur de ça réaction.

Tout le monde était couché et finalement c'était Blaine qui avait gagné. Kurt le soupçonna d'avoir mis des somnifères dans le lait chaud de son garçon.

Alors, tout le monde dort et j'ai gagné. Dit Blaine en donnant le bizou dans le cou pour ensuite lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille. Il avait ces mains dans les pantalons de Kurt aux nivaux des fesses.

Ah… Blaine… NON! Dit-il en le poussant sur le lit.

Wow t'es pressé, mais c'est moi qui vais jouer avec toi. Dit-il en se relevant et en reprenant où il était.

Ah… oui Blaine… Mais… mais…. Avant je dois te parler. Dit Kurt tout en gémissant et reprenant et air presque sérieux.

Blaine le lâcha alors et s'assit sur le lit à contrecœur.

Eh. Oui va-si qu'esse qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il.

Kurt lui expliqua alors tout ce qui le tracassait. Au début, Blaine était vraiment énervé. Mais à fur et mesure que Kurt s'expliquait. Blaine ne put pas rester fâché contre Kurt. Il savait qu'il avait toujours trouvé Sébastian attirant et qu'il était saoul.

T'aurais couché avec lui si t'avais pu. Demanda-t-il en ce mordillant les lèvres.

QUOI ? NON jamais! Blaine tu es sure que jamais je ne te ferai ça! Tu sais que je t'aime. Et lui n'est qu'un… qu'un danseur séduisant dans une boite. Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as jamais regardé un autre gars que moi.

Pour être honnête, non! Je t'ais toi et je n'ais besoin de rien d'autre appart mes enfants. Mais je n'ai pas les mêmes besoins que d'autre. Si toi tu as besoin de te rincer l'œil ailleurs va-si, mais…

Non non non juste te regarder ça me suffit Blaine je suis désolée!

De toute façon, je ne sais pas, je ne suis même pas fâchée, je te pardonnerais tout tellement que je t'aime.

Tu n'auras pas besoin de me pardonner. Juste d'abuser de toi quand je le peux. Dit Kurt en collant c'est lèvres à celle de son seul et unique amour.

Ah ah … Nha! C'est moi qui mène. Dit-il en ce couchant à califourchon sur son homme.

mm… Aucun problème avec ça!

Tu es sure?

Si tu me sors ton côté coquin ce soir je serai…

Merde ta dévoiler mon plan. Dit-il chuchotant sensuellement dans l'oreille de Kurt en léchant son lobe d'œil. Après toutes ces années, il savait tout ce qui faisait plaisir à Kurt. Et il le savait depuis bien longtemps. Il fit alors descendre ses doigts doucement le long de son torse nu. Ce qui fit frissonner son amant de partout.

Blaine… dit Kurt en gémissant. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour être excité avec son Blaine. Blaine s'il te-plaît, j'aimerais tellement te faire plaisir ce soir! Laisse-moi te faire toutes les choses que tu me fais si souvent.

Après mure réflexion, Blaine accepta, non à contrecœur la demande de Kurt. Et ce laissa faire.

Kurt fit toutes les petites choses que Blaine adorée faire à Kurt, il le massa avec ces mains expertes, lui donna plein de baisers partout ou il le pouvait et il fit un petit suçon dans le cou. Ensuite, il lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer et donna des baisers autour de son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche et de le sucer.

Kurt… A… A… Arrête!

Kurt comprit le message et commença à préparer son mec. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils échangeaient les rôles, mais Blaine adorait ça! Après une longue préparation. Kurt entra en Blaine à sa demande. Pour finir, après leur ébat, ils allèrent prendre leurs douches ensemble. Et retournèrent ce coucher l'un coller contre l'autre.

mm… Seb! Dit Kurt.

Ah ah ah! Très drôle.

Nha sérieusement, je t'aime Blaine. Ce reprit Kurt.

Moi aussi je t'aime mon agneau adoré. Bonne nuit mon amour.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Trois ans plus tard) **

PAPA PAPA ! Cria Mia en arrivant dans la maison avec son sac-à-dos sur les épaules.

Oui? Dit Kurt et Blaine synchronisé.

Moi et Kate on c'est fait des nouveaux amis à l'école.

C'est super ça! Mais parle moi donc de ta nouvelle école. Contente d'être avec des plus grands? Demanda Kurt.

Oui bien sure, mais c'est différent.

Attend dans trois ans! Ce sera pire. Dit Blaine.

Ouin. Hey Matthew ma demander de vous dire qu'il ne sera pas la pour souper. Il est partit jouer au foot avec son nouvel ami Alexander. Je ne l'aime pas lui! Il est trop méchant avec Harry.

Harry ? Dit Blaine.

Ouais c'est un de mes nouveaux amis! Il est SUPER gentil et adore les comédies musicales comme moi et Kate, et il adore chanter. J'ai aussi rencontré Jack et Daniel.

Contente que tu te fasses d'autre amis ma coccinelle. Dit Blaine en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Bon moi j'y vais je dois aller dans mon studio préparer une nouvelle chanson pour Rachel! Je reviens plus tard.

Hey hey hey tu ne par pas s'en m'embrasser! Dit Kurt.

Pardon chéri. Dit-il en s'approchant de Kurt pou déposé ces lèvres sur les siennes. Avant de ce diriger ver la porte d'entrer.

Je t'aime. Dit-il à Kurt. Je vous aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime papa. Bon travail. A ce soir.

Bye mes amours.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'or de la fin de semaine, Mia invita son amie Harry à la maison pour le présenter à ses pères.

Bonjour je m'appelle Harry Thompson. Dit-il en serrant la main de Kurt avant de serrer là celle de Blaine.

Il s'appelle Harry comme Harry Potter en plus c'est son sosie! Dit-elle en riant.

C'était drôle parce c'est vrais qu'il ressemblait un peu à Harry Potter. La seule différence est qu'il avait des cheveux brun, très pâle presque châtain. Mais il avait de beaux yeux verts. Il ne portait pas de lunette et n'avait pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclaire dans le front. Malgré que personne ne pouvait le remarquer parce qu'Harry avait beaucoup de cheveux, ce qui cachait son front entier.

Et bien enchanté Harry. Dit Blaine en prenant sa main.

À ce moment, Matthew entra dans la maison et regarda Harry avec de très grands yeux ronds. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à le voir ici, mais il était content parce qu'il avait l'air très gentil. Matthew prit un grand sourire et le salua.

Hey salut! Dit-il. Je t'ais déjà vu à l'école non?

Eh oui, je m'appelle Harry. Répondit l'invité.

Matthew!

Oui je sais, Mia ma souvent parler de toi.

Je la comprends! Je suis le plus cool des frères jumeaux qu'il n'y a pas sur la terre. Répondit Matthew en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa sœur.

Lâche-moi! Aller vient Harry. Dit Mia en lui prenant la main et en l'amenant dans ça chambre.

Bye Matthew. Dit Harry au frère de Mia.

Matthew répondit par un sourire.

Papa tu viens jouer au foot avec moi, je dois pratiquer mes lancés. Dit-il à Blaine.

D'accord, laisse-moi 5 minutes et je te rejoins.

Pas de problème. Dit Matthew en sortant.

Et toi mon chéri que vas-tu faire? Demanda Blaine à Kurt.

Moi? Même chose que d'habitude, vaisselle, ménage et le souper!

Ce n'est pas un peu déprimant?

Ouais, mais faut bien quelqu'un le fasse.

Bon alors moi je vais rejoindre Matthew. Si tu veux, va demander à Harry s'il veut bien rester avec nous pour souper. Il m'a l'air très charmant.

Oui bonne idée.

Blaine sortit rejoindre son fils et Kurt alla voir ça fille. En montant les escaliers, il pouvait entendre sa fille jouée avec le piano qu'elle avait reçu à ça fête l'an dernier. Elle interprétait la chanson qu'elle fessait depuis ces 8 ans, au chant et au piano. _My Heart will go on_. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas elle qui chantait, mais bien son ami, Harry. Quand Kurt arriva à la porte de la chambre de Mia et qu'il vu Harry chanter assis sur le piano de sa fille. Il n'en revint pas! Il avait une si jolie voie. Un peu comme la sienne, mais en un peu plus grave. Mais l'émotion et le talent étaient là. Il était sûr que ce jeune homme allait aller loin. Ce jeune garçon ressemblait terriblement à Kurt quand il était jeune. Mia et Harry chantaient maintenant ensemble et leur voix s'accordait si bien. Cela fit rappeler ces années à McKinley à Kurt. « Bon assez rester planter la» pensa Kurt. Il entra donc dans la chambre.

Désolée de vous déranger, mais je voulais savoir si tu voulais rester pour souper. Demanda Kurt en s'adressant à Harry.

OH OUI HARRY! Ce serait super. On pourrait continuer à chanter comme ça, ça fait du bien de faire des duos avec d'autres personnes que des filles.

Oui j'aimerais beaucoup. Répondit Harry en faisant un beau sourire à Kurt.

Parfait, tu aimes la pizza?

J'adore même.

YEAH! DE LA PIZZA. Dit Mia en ce levant et en faisant une petite chorégraphie de danse de la joie. Kurt rit et descendit en bas commander une pizza.

Papa? Demanda Matthew à son père en lui lançant le ballon de foot.

Oui?

Je peux te parler sérieusement?

Bas ouais. Dit Blaine.

Je… je me pose beaucoup de questions depuis… depuis…

Depuis…?

Depuis que je vous ais vue toi et papa en train de …

Le beau sourire que Blaine avait au visage partit d'un coup, il pensait que son fils avait complètement oublié ça, ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Eh ouais! Dit-il un peu embarrasser. Va-si tu peu tout me dire, je suis tout ouï.

Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment mes pères?

QUOI? Mais Matthew sérieusement.

Non, mais d'abord, qui est ma mère?

Écoute, ces très compliquer à expliquer, mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais je peux te dire que tu es réellement notre fils, et Mia est bel et bien ta sœur jumelle.

Mais, comment?

MATTHEW, BLAINE, LA PIZZA EST LÀ. Cria Kurt de du balcon.

ON ARRIVE. Lui répondit Blaine. Écoute, nous en reparlerons plus tard d'accord, aller vient manger. Ne t'en fais pas avec ça.

Matthew n'entra pas dans la maison tout de suite. Il prit tout d'abord son iPod et mit une chanson pour chanter. Pour évacuer ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne chantait pas souvent, seulement quand il était seul. Il marchait dehors en poussant les feuilles du printemps avec ces pieds en réfléchissant.

Pendant le souper, Matthew parla beaucoup avec le nouvel ami de Mia, Harry. Pendant qu'elle dévorait ses deux pointes de pizza extra bacon et extra ognon.

Je peux en avoir encore une ?

Wow t'as une faim de loup! Dit Kurt.

Non, elle tient ça de son père préféré. Dit Blaine en lançant une grimace à Kurt.

QUOI? Mais tu m'arrêtes ça tout de suite! Tout le monde sait que JE suis le meilleur père du monde.

Cela partit un débat sur QUI était le meilleur père, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Harry, Matthew et Mia.

C'est bon! Je vous aime tout les deux, vous êtes tous les deux les meilleurs, mais maintenant, je peux avoir ma pizza? Dit Mia en tendant son assiette à Blaine.

Bien sûr ma coccinelle. Tu veux d'autres frites avec ça ?

Oh OUI!

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry partit en donnant un câlin amical à Mia et une poignée de main à Kurt et à Blaine. Il attendait que Matthew descende lui dire bye.

Matthew est du genre plus indépendant. Lui dit Blaine.

Ouais et ce n'est certainement pas de nous qu'il retient ça. Dit Kurt.

Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et partit. Plus tard quand Matthew et Mia étaient dans leurs chambres, Kurt et Blaine s'assirent sur le canapé et regardèrent un film à la télé_. _À peu près au milieu du film, Kurt s'endormit dans les bras de Blaine. Et lui, le regarda dormir profondément en pensant à ce que son fils lui avait dit plus tôt. Il se dégagea de Kurt et alla voir si Matthew dormait.

Matthew? Dit Blaine en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son fils après avoir cogné. Quand il entra, il vit que Matthew était couché dans son lit en train de dormir, la lumière grande ouverte avec son iPod sur les oreilles. Blaine s'approcha et prit l'iPod. Par curiosité, il regarda ce que son fils écoutait comme musique. Il écoutait _You should be dancind _des_ bee gees_, Blaine laissa un petit rire. Leurs enfants leur ressemblaient trop à lui et à Kurt. Cela n'avait aucun sens, bref, ensuite Blaine sortit, amis avant il éteignit le iPod de son fils et sa lumière de chambre, puis il alla voir ça fille. Elle aussi dormait. Alors, il redescendit voir son homme qui lui venait de ce réveil.

T'étais ou? It-il en s'étirant.

Je regardais nos enfants dormir. C'est fou comment il nous ressemble, on dirait nous plus jeunes. Et au féminin. Répondit-il en riant.

Ouais tu as bien raison.

Blaine ce rassis et colla son mari qui lui ce coucha la tête sur ces genoux et regarda Blaine dans les yeux. Blaine lui, ce pencha et l'embrassa.

T'es trop beau mon chéri. Je suis fou de toi. Dit Blaine.

Ouais je sais! Répondit Kurt en riant.

Écoute Kurt, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Kurt se redressa sèchement, surpris.

Ne me dis pas que tu vas me laisser? Dit-il inquiet.

Blaine prit un visage triste, pour faire paniquer Kurt.

Et bien…

QUOI?

Ben non mon amour je te blague. Dit Blaine en reprenant son sourire.

Kurt donna une tape sur l'épaule à Blaine et se repassa confortablement sur ces genoux.

Tu n'ais pas drôle, un jour je me vengerai! Bon aller qu'esse que tu as à me dire?

C'est Matthew, il ce rappelle de quand il nous à vue en train de…

Sérieusement?

Oui, et il ma demandé si nous étions vraiment ces pères, il ma même demander qui était ça vraie mère. Dit Blaine inquiet.

OK, je savais qu'il se le demanderait, mais que lui as-tu dit?

Que nous étions vraiment ces pères et que Mia était vraiment ça sœur.

Bien dit, mais maintenant nous devrons nous expliquer.

Oui, mais pour l'instant, allons dormir. Je suis crevé. Dit Blaine.

Bonne idée. Dit Kurt.

Ils montèrent tous les deux ce coucher.

Le lendemain matin, quand tout le monde était à table Blaine coupa le silence et se mit à parler.

Les enfants, votre père et moi devons vous parler. Dit-il en regardant son époux.

Mia regarda Matthew qui, lui, savait de quoi voulaient parler leurs pères.


	19. Chapter 19

Me voici enfin avec un nouveaux chapitre. J'èspère qu'il vous plaira :) N'hésité pas à me laisser des reviews pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Kurt et Blaine eu beaucoup de misèrent à expliquer à leurs enfants qu'ils étaient vraiment leurs vrais pères parce que Kurt les avait portés, mais les enfants furent convaincu avec plusieurs photos de Kurt avec une grosse bedaine. Les enfants trouvaient ça vraiment bizarre, mais ils firent soulager. Puisqu'ils savaient maintenant qu'ils étaient vraiment une vraie famille, unie, heureuse et remplie de bonheur.

**(Quatre ans plus tard) **

PAAAPAAAAAAAA! JE VAIS LE TUER. Cria Mia en entrant dans la maison, recouverte de soda mauve.

Oh mon dieu! Ne viens pas me dire que tu t'es déjà inscrit au glee club? Dit Kurt qui arrivait dans la cuisine en même temps que sa fille.

Je… comment t'as deviné?

Simple intuition! Qu'esse qui est arrivé? Et qui veux-tu tuer? Dit Kurt en donnant une serviette mouillée à sa fille pour qu'elle se nettoie un peu.

J'inscrivais mon nom sur le babillard pour l'audition du glee club avec Harry, Ally et Kate, et là, Matthew et son stupide ami Alexander son arrivé et nous on lancer ce truc au visage! J'ai cru me faire frapper par un iceberg, ces tellement froids et collants.

Si tu entre dans le glee club, tu devras t'y faire! Si tu savais le nombre de cette chose que j'ai reçue à la figure simplement parce que j'étais au glee club! Ton père lui à été chanceux, il n'y a gouté qu'une seule fois. Même si ça faillit lui couter un œil.

Je croyais que le glee club était cool! Dit-elle.

Je te dis chérie, ces vraiment génial.

Ouais je te crois. En plus monsieur Schuster est hyper canon! Dit Mia

Monsieur Schuster! William Schuster?

Non, Justin Schuester! C'est le fils adoptif de William Schuester.

Il n'ait pas un peu vieux pour toi ?

Pas tant que ça, il a juste 26 ans… En plus, sa sœur est super cool et elle est dans quelques une de mes classes.

Hein? Dit Kurt

Bin oui, elle s'appelle Stéphanie Schuester et elle c'est la vraie fille de William, elle est déjà inscrite au glee club.

OK! Et ton frère lui, tu crois qu'il va s'inscrire?

NON! Il est bien trop rendu populaire à cause de sa bande de gorilles. En plus, lui et justement, ces gorilles ont lancé Harry dans la benne à ordure simplement parce qu'il portait un chandail de fille! Qu'elle bande de cons! Dit Mia.

HEY! Surveille ton langage.

D'accord, hey salut papa. Dit-elle à Blaine qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Salut ma coccinelle. Dit-il en la prenant dans ces bras. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée tes toutes collantes?

Demande ça à Matthew! Dit-elle frustrer en montant ver ça chambre.

Blaine ce retourna vers Kurt.

Matthew et son ami on asperger Mia de soda parce qu'elle ces inscrites au glee club!

Ah je comprends. Même si on avait gagné les Nationale sans vous quand j'étais à ma dernière année, rien n'aurait changé… Toi mon chéri ça va bien? Dit Blaine en prenant son mari par la taille.

Ouais, ça pourrait aller. Je m'inquiète pour Matthew, il était si proche de Mia avant.

Que veux-tu! C'est un ado!

Je sais, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est trop souvent avec son parrain! Je suis sure qu'il déteint sur lui.

Ben non, c'est l'adolescence qui commence!

Je l'espère! Sinon Puck va entendre parler de moi.

Bin oui ces ça. Dit Blaine en riant.

Yo! Dit Matthew en entrant dans la cuisine pour simplement prendre une canette de Pepsi et de monter dans ça chambre.

ATTENDS une minute toi. Dit Kurt en prenant le bras de son fils. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec Mia? Dit Kurt.

Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Alex.

Et tu na rien ne fait pour défendre ta sœur?

Regarde! J'm'en fou. Dit-il en montant en vitesse dans sa chambre croisant Mia dans les escaliers.

T'es qu'un sale traitre. Tu m'humilies moi et mes amis à cause que les tient son trop stupide. Tu fais pitié. Dit-elle avant de sortir de la maison pour aller rejoindre Kate et Harry qui l'attendaient à l'extérieure.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt était appuyé sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait entendu l'échange entre Mia et Matthew et il commençait à s'énerver.

Blaine je vais devenir fou! Dit-il à son mari.

Ce son des ados mon amour, ne t'inquiet pas tout va s'arranger.

Le lundi suivant Mia, Harry, Kate et Ally ce préparait à aller auditionner pour entrer dans le glee club.

Qu'as-tu décidé de chanter? Demanda Mia à Ally.

_Welcome to my life_ de_ Simple Plan. _

Cool! Toi Kate?

Moi je chante une chanson du film _Mulan_ de Disney. Réflexion. Elle à été reprise par _Christina Aguillera_.

Moi je chante, _ You are not alone _de_ Michael Jackson. _C'est tellement le meilleur chanteur sur la terre. Dit Harry.

Tu veux dire, était! Spécifia Mia.

Détail. Dit-il tristement. Toi laisse-moi devine, c'est du _Céline Dion. _

Tu me connais trop bien! Regardez-moi aller. Dit-elle montant sur scène après avoir entendu son nom.

La scène était grande et dans la sale il y avait quelque personne qui était déjà au glee club. Don la sœur à monsieur Justin Schuster et lui-même.

Bonjour je m'appelle Mia Anderson-Hummel et je vais chanter _My heart will go on _de_ Céline Dion. _

La musique commença à jouer et elle chanta du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle était très nerveuse, mais confiante. Aussi très allaise et heureuse de chanter, parce que c'est ce qu'elle aimait faire le plus au monde.

Après la chanson, Monsieur Schuster et les autres membres, c'étaient lever pour applaudir Mia.

Wow Mia, quelle voix. Je suis époustouflée. Les résultats seront sur le babillard la semaine prochaine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras certainement des nôtres cette année.

Merci beaucoup monsieur Schuster.

Ça fait plaisir. Maintenant, pourrais-tu demander à, Kate Hudson de venir. C'est son tour.

Aucun problème. Dit-elle sortant de la pièce très fière d'elle.

Vas-y Kate c'est à toi. Je vais te regarder dans la sale. Bonne chance.

Merci. Dit sa cousine.

Kate était un peu plus nerveuse, mais elle aussi eut de bons compliments par le professeur. Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Ally qui s'en est très bien tiré aussi. Après deux ou trois autres personnes, ce fut le tour à Harry. Mia était jalouse de lui. Il était tellement merveilleux sur scène, il avait ça dans le sang. Un vrai rival, elle devra faire attention pour ne pas qu'il lui prenne tous ces solos. «Je délire ou quoi? Je ne suis même pas encore dans le glee club et je m'inquiet déjà des solos.» Se dit-elle. Une vraie Kurt Hummel.

Quelque semaine plus tard ils faisaient tous partit du glee club. Tout en ayant les bons côtés du club et les mauvais. Ils étaient comme une famille, mais pour les autres ils étaient tous des perdants.

**Quelque mois plus tard**

Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça hein? J'suis ta sœur après tout. Kate elle, c'est ta cousine. Pis Harry lui, ça toujours été ton ami. Pourquoi tu nous fais du mal?

C'est vous qui avez choisi de devenir des losers du glee club, pas moi.

On n'est pas des losers! La preuve, on est arrivé premier au régional et la nous allons au National.

National ou pas vous êtes des losers.

Tu parles toi. Quand t'étais petit, tu chantais partout où tu allais, même dans le centre d'achat. De plus, t'es super talentueux en dessin et ça aussi tu dis avoir arrêtée.

C'est plus mon truc.

Ben non hein! C'est pour sa que tu tapisses tes mures de dessins que tu fais?

T'es entré dans ma chambre?

Eh… Non. Mais ta pas fermer la porte de chambre de bain alors quand j'y suis allée j'ai vu ta chambre. T'es encore meilleur qu'avant. Tu as beaucoup de talent, ne les gâches pas pour des simples connards. Dit Mia à son frère.

Ils étaient assis dans le salon et attendaient que leurs pères arrivent avec le souper.

J'aime le foot Mia. Ça me rend beaucoup populaire et j'ai beaucoup d'amis.

C'EST PAS VRAI TU N'AIS QU'UN MENTEUR! Dit-elle énerver. Je lis dans tes pensées comme un livre ouvert. Peut-être que t'aimes vraiment le foot, mais ne viens pas me dire que c'est pour être populaire. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu vaux mieux qu'eux.

Jack et Daniel son t'es amis, il son dans l'équipe de foot et tu ne dis rien à eux!

Ce n'ais pas pareil. Eux ils sont toujours gentils avec nous et ils nous défendent. Comparé à toi.

À cet instant Kurt et Blaine entrèrent dans la maison avec une grosse épicerie.

Aller aller on a besoin d'aide. Dit Kurt.

Toi oui, pas moi. Je suis fort comme un bœuf mon amour. Répondit Blaine.

Ah bon? Alors prend ça.

Kurt tendit les trois sacs qu'il avait à la main et les donna à Blaine qui lui était rendu avec 6 sacs d'épicerie très lourds. Matthew vint à son secours et Kurt partit à la cuisine avec Mia.

Aller papa donne moi des sacs. Dit Matthew gentiment. Quand il n'était pas à l'école. Il était tellement gentil, respectueux et sociable. Mais à l'école, il était méchant, orgueilleux, menteur et insouciant. Il ne faisait plus vraiment de ''connerie'' comme lancer du soda à Mia et ces amis, mais il n'empêchait pas les siens de faire du mal à ces vrais amis. Parce que, quand il n'était pas à l'école, lui Kate et Harry était très proche, mais jamais il ne se parlait rendu au lycée. Kate ne pardonnait plus à Matthew ce qu'il fessait. Seul Harry le supportait encore et c'était lui le plus méprisé de tous.

Papa d'amour que j'aime temps?

Oui Mia que veux-tu nous demander encore? Dit Kurt en riant sous le charme têteux de ça fille.

Kate et Harry peuvent venir dormir à la maison ce soir?

Demande à ton père.

Mia attendit que Blaine arrive avec Matthew pour lui demander.

Papa, Kate et Harry peuvent venir dormir à la maison ce soir?

Blaine regarda Kurt qui souriait en défaisant l'épicerie.

Qu'en penses-tu Kurt?

Et bien, il ce fait longtemps que nous avons vue le charmant Harry. C'est oui pour moi.

D'accord. J'ai bien fait d'acheter tes croustilles préférées, du popcorn et du chocolat.

NON-tas pas acheté des Doritos?

C'est ton père qui a pensé à toi. Dit Blaine.

YES. Dit Mia en prenant le sac de chips que Kurt lui tendait. Alors, ils peuvent?

Ouais. Dit Blaine.

DOUBLEMENT YES! Qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté comme chocolat?

D'après toi? Dit Kurt en lui tendant quelques palettes de chocolat.

Des Kitkat! Je t'aime trop. Dit-elle donnant un bisou sur la joue de Kurt.

Téteuse! Dit Matthew.

JALOUUUUS. Répondit-elle.

Y'en à que pour la chouchou hein!

HEY, pas si vite. Dit Blaine en tendant un sac à Matthew.

C'est quoi?

Regarde. Dit Kurt.

Ouin, ok j'me la ferme. Dit Matthew avec un grand sourire quand il vit ce que ces pères lui avaient acheté, un nouveau cahier pour dessiner. Merci j'en avais besoin. Dit-il en regardant ça sœur fière de voir que son frère acceptait le fait qu'il adore dessiner.

ÇA, JE SAIS! Tu as tout pris les feuilles blanches d'imprimante qu'il nous restait. Dit Blaine. Mais se serait moins grave si tu nous montrais tes œuvres de temps en temps.

Peut-être un jour. Dit-il.

Bon aller. Vous avez envie de manger quoi?

TOTELINI? Dit Mia qui avait vu le paquet de nouille sur la table.

Sauce rosée? Demanda Kurt?

Toujours. Dit Mia avec le sourire.

Ça vous va à vous? Demanda Kurt à son marri et à son fils.

N'importe quoi tant que je puisse manger. Dit Matthew souriant à son père.

Ça me va. Dit Blaine.

BON, aller ma chouette toi tu m'aides. Dit Kurt à ça fille.

Attends, j'vais appeler Harry et Kate et je reviens après. Mia prit son cellulaire et monta l'escalier vers ça chambre pour plus d'intimités. Quand elle redescendit, Kurt avait déjà terminé le repas.

Merci beaucoup Mia. Dit Kurt sarcastiquement. Rappelle-moi Blaine, pourquoi nous lui payons ce cellulaire tous les mois?

Parce qu'elle est une fille responsable près à aidé ces pères quoi que sois leurs demandes. Dit-il.

BON OK. J'ai parlé trop longtemps. Je vais mettre la table pour me pardonner.

Pourquoi pas la vaisselle? Dit Kurt.

WASH! T'es drôle toi. Dégueu. Dit-elle.

Aller… c'est pas si grave. Je la lave et tu l'essuies. Dit Matthew qui entrait dans la cuisine pour s'asseoir.

Hum… D'accord, attendez-vous a ce que je mette de la musique, je ne fais pas la vaisselle sans ma Céline! mais je mets quand même la table. J'adore mettre la table. Dit-elle.

Tu devrais faire sa comme métier plus tard. Metteuse de Table! Dit Matthew pour rigoler. T'aurais plus de chance que dans la musique.

Ah t'es méchant. Dit-elle en le frappant avec la baguette de pain.

La petite famille soupait tranquillement avant que quelqu'un cogne à la porte.

J'y vais. Dit Matthew qui ce dirigea ver la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de découvrir Harry l'autre coté. Hey salut Harry, on est en train de souper, mais tu peux aller porter tes choses dans la chambre de Mia et venir nous rejoindre après, on avait presque fini.

Eh...merci, c'est très apprécié. Dis le jeune châtain en entrant dans la maison.

Matthew ce dirigea ver la cuisine pour avertir Mia que son ami était la. Elle se dépêchait à manger alors qu'Harry arriva dans la cuisine.

Bonjour. Dit-il s'adressant à Kurt et Blaine.

Hey, salut Harry. Dit Kurt. Nous sommes contents de te voir.

C'est réciproque monsieur Hummel.

Tu es trop poli. Ça fait quatre ans que tu nous connais, tu peux nous appeler par notre nom. Dit Blaine souriant aux jeunes ados.

Ouais ces vrais Harry! T'es presque un membre de la famille tellement tu passes du temps ici. Dit Matthew.

Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à Matthew. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si gentil avec lui en dehors de l'école et qu'à l'école il était si méchant.

Plus tard dans la soirée Kate n'arrivait pas alors Harry et Mia son partit dans la chambre de cette dernière pour écouter des films.

Hey je peu venir avec vous. J'ai la flemme de retourner dans ma chambre tout seul. Dit Matthew.

Eh, non! je ne veux pas d'un traitre avec nous! Dit Mia méchamment.

Mia ne soit pas si méchante. Dit Harry. Moi je veux bien qu'il vienne avec nous.

Merci Harry.

Harry! Pourquoi tu fais ça? Il ne le mérite pas.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et Mia courra voir si c'était Kate. Elle laissa Harry seul avec Matthew.

Elle a raison. Dit Matthew. Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi après tout ce que je te fais subir à l'école.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison. Dit tout simplement Harry.

Mia était déjà revenue à l'étage avec Kate et elle prit Harry parle bras pour entrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte, laissant Matthew seul.

Et merde. Merci quand même. Chuchota-t-il à lui-même avant de rentrer dans ça chambre pour aller dessinée.

Est-ce qu'on regarde le _Titanic_?

Encore? Demanda Harry.

Bas ouais pourquoi pas?

Non pas le _Titanic_, écoutons _gréasse_! Proposa Kate.

Ouais bonne idée! Dit Mia. Ça te va Harry.

Bin oui n'importe quoi. Répondit-il.

C'EST PARTI. Dit Mia courant pour aller chercher le film.

Durant tout le long du film Harry restait silencieux, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Il paraissait triste et préoccupé.

Bon j'en ai marre! Dit Mia en éteignant le DVD.

HEY qu'esse que tu fou ? Ils allaient enfin chanter ma chanson préférée. Dit Harry en faisant la moue.

Tu as la chanson _Grease Lightning _au moins 20 fois dans ton iPod alors je crois que pour une fois ce n'est pas grave. Dit Mia. Bon, Kate. Ta reparler avec Jack ou Daniel depuis qu'il son entrer dans l'équipe de foot ?

Non pas vraiment. Je les ais juste vue pratiquer quelquefois. Daniel est pas mal séduisant dans ces collants.

M'ouais. Ta raison. Ta oublier le beau Alan.

Oh mon dieu non certainement pas. C'est tellement le plus beau joueur de foot de l'école.

Ouais, presque. Hey on devrait arrêter de parler de gars, Harry ce sens seul. Dit Mia en regardant son meilleur ami qui était préoccupé.

Quoi? Non ça va. Répondit-il.

Tu mens Harry Thomson! Dit-nous ce qui ne va pas. Un problème de cœur? Dit Mia

Presque.

Aller dit-nous. NON-laisse moi deviner. Ta enfin flashé sur une fille? Qui est-ce? Ne me dit pas que c'est moi? OU PIRE, MIA? Demanda Kate.

Commença ou pire? Demanda Mia offusquée.

Non ce n'est pas du tout ça. Personne ne m'intéresse pour l'instant. C'est, ces beaucoup plus compliquer. Dit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

Aller arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit-nous. Dit Mia.

Ce n'est pas si facile que ça. C'est même très difficile. Les filles je… je dois vous le dire.

Les filles virent une larme sur le visage de leur ami. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Il ne le brusqua pas et elle attendit qu'il parler. Un bon 60 secondes, il se décida à parler.

Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'une fille. Je ne l'ai même jamais été. Je… Je suis gay!

* * *

Comment vous trouvez les jumeaux à l'adolescence? Et je vous averti, le reste de l'histoire tourne autours de leurs adolescences. De leur rencontre et de leurs choix à faire avec l'aide de leurs papas chéri :)

Je suis sur le poins de débuter l'écriture du 30 iem chapitre et j'approche peu à peu de la fin. J'espère que vous continuerai à me suivre.

Je tâcherai de publier plus souvent puisque j'ai beaucoup d'avance. Alors à bientôt. :)

Laisser des reviews, ça me fais toujours plaisir de vous répondre :)


	20. Chapter 20

Voici la suite! c'est rapide je sais. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'avance et de plus j'ai légèrement modifier le chapitre 10 parce qu'il est vrais que l'accouchement n'était pas vraiment bien construit. Bref, je ferai aussi une réécriture des 5 premier chapitre. Question de corriger les fautes et de rendre ça plus cohérent.

Alors je vous laisse à la lecture de cet autre chapitre :)

* * *

Je suis… je suis gay. Dit le jeune homme totalement humilié. Il commença à pleurer et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'assit sur le lit de Mia et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai enfin dit à quelqu'un. Dit-il finalement.

Harry, tu sais que nous serons toujours là pour toi. Dit Mia en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est un peu bizarre par contre! Dit don, t'aurais pas flashé sur mon frère par hasard? Demanda-t-elle. Ce qui fit rire Harry.

Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dit-il les yeux plein d'eaux, mais enfin souriant comme le vrai Harry.

Ce qu'Harry et les filles ne savaient pas, était que Matthew était dans la sale de bain et avait tout entendu. Il prit son portable et envoya un texto à Alexander.

« _T'avais raison, Thomson est gay, j'te dois 5 dollars.» _

_« Wow! J'te dis qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure lundi.» _

_« Ouais, t'as raison » _

Matthew se sentit mal sur le coup. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le dire.

MAIS QUEL CON! Ce dit-il à voix haute, ce qui fut sursauter Harry qui venait d'arrêter de pleurer dans les bras de Mia.

Oh merde tu crois qu'il a entendu? Demanda Harry paniqué.

Non, enfin j'espère. MATTHEW TU VEUX BIEN DÉGAGER DES TOILETTES TU M'EMMERDE!

J'AI LE DROIT D'ÊTRE EN PAIX QUAND JE SUIS AU CHIOTE QUAND-MÊME!

Harry dormit mal le soir venu. Il avait enfin avoué son terrible secret. Peut-être que tout le monde avait remarqué son homosexualité au lycée à cause de la façon dont il agissait, mais l'avouer était autre chose.

Le lundi suivant était de loin la pire journée qu'Harry et Mia avaient passé de leur vie. En fait, tout le monde était au courant pour Harry. À cause du frère de Mia. Matthew les avait avertis le dimanche qu'il avait entendu et avait révélé le secret d'Harry à Alexander Karofsky.

Hey la tapette ne t'avise pas de m'approcher, je ne veux pas attraper ta maladie. Dit Alexander à Harry qui passait dans le couloir accompagné de Mia.

Hey toi la grosse brute! Intervint Jack l'ami de Mia. Ta fini de rabaisser les autres?

T'es des leurs maintenant?

Oui et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Si t'étais un peu plus cultivé tu saurais que les homosexuels ne choisissent pas d'aimer les hommes ou les femmes. Il son née comme ça et ce n'est pas une maladie. Une maladie c'est plus ce que t'as dans le cerveau.

Karofsky s'approcha pour frapper Jack quand Daniel, le meilleur ami du dernier, arriva. Alexander n'avait pas envie de se faire casser la gueule par deux de ces coéquipiers de foot, alors il partit rejoindre Matthew qui était parti avant de faire une autre gaffe.

Merci Jack c'est super gentil. Dit Mia qui tenait toujours Harry par le bras. Celui-ci avait commencé à pleurer. Le pauvre, il était si sensible.

Harry, si qui conque viens t'emmerder, viens nous voir. Moi et Daniel on va s'arranger avec eux.

Ouais, je vais leur casser la gueule s'il ose encore t'insulter. Lui dit Daniel.

C'est gentil les gars. J'apprécie beaucoup.

Les semaines continuèrent, Harry, Kate, Mia, Jack et Daniel était toujours ensemble à l'école pour protégé Harry. Ils devinrent très proches l'un de l'autre, plus qu'avant. Dommage que Jack et Daniel n'étaient pas au glee club. Ils auraient été encore plus proches.

Quelques temps après. Ce fut le temps des national pour le glee club. Malheureusement, ils sont arrivés neuvièmes. Matthew et sa bande de foot avaient gagnés le championnat de football et ils étaient rendus encore plus populaires. Quand l'été ce termina et que l'école recommença de nouveau, le glee club était encore plus traité comme de la vermine et plusieurs membres quittèrent la chorale. Ils leur manquaient un membre pour pouvoir faire les communales qui était dans une semaine. Mia fessait tout en son pouvoir pour trouver une personne qui veut bien venir au glee club.

Deux jours avant les communal. Elle vit une jeune fille dans le couloir, elle l'entendait chanter à son casier. La jeune fille avait de magnifiques cheveux mauves. Mia s'approcha d'elle pour faire sa rencontre, mais Karofsky et son frère vinrent à côté de la fille aux cheveux époustouflants et Alexandre lui jeta un soda à la figure.

Hey Tinky Winky, en plus de mal chanter tu ressembles à un Teletubbies.

Mia accourut auprès de la jeune fille.

Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Ouais ouais ça va. Répondit la fille.

Elle avait un drôle d'accents et Mia en déduit que c'était la nouvelle qui faisait partie d'un échange étudiant.

C'est toi qui viens du canada?

Ouais, québécoise et fière de l'être. Je m'appelle Renaude. Dit la fille au cheveu mauve.

Rwe… Rwenawde. Wow dure à prononcer.

Tu t'habitueras.

Aller vient suis moi, je vais t'aidé à te décollé ça de la figure, j'y suis habituée. Au fait, je m'appelle Mia.

Enchanter, merci de m'aider.

Ça me fait plaisir.

Non sérieusement, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas.

Bien. Il y a bien quelque chose.

Quoi dont?

Je t'ais entendu chanter, t'es pas mal. Crois-tu que tu pourrais chanter devant beaucoup de gens?

Ouais je crois.

Alors, tu voudrais venir au glee club. C'est une chorale. Il nous manque un membre si nous voulons faire les communal samedi. Si tu veux bien cette fin de semaine tu pourrais même venir chez moi et je t'aiderai à pratiquer notre chorégraphie et les chants. Nous avons vraiment besoin de toi.

Tu viens de me sauver moi, mes cheveux et mes jolis vêtements. Je ne pourrais refuser.

Mia excitée, lui dit qu'ils y avaient une répétition ce soir et qu'elle pourra entrer directement dans le club sans audition.

Enfin, ils gagnèrent les communal, grâce au super duo qu'avaient interprété Mia et Harry et de la chanson de groupe qu'ils avaient tous interprétés. Les joueurs de foot avaient laissés le glee club tranquille puisque Finn, le père de Kate et coach de foot ne tolérait plus aucune discrimination entre les deux ''clans ''. Harry ne craignait donc plus rien. Pendant les vacances de Noël, la famille Anderson-Hummel et la famille Hudson-Berry accompagnée d'Harry qui avait été invitée, partirent en vacance dans le chalet des Hudson-Berry pour deux semaines. Pendant le long trajet en voiture vers le fameux chalet, Harry était assis à l'arrière complètement avec Matthew, Mia et Kate étaient au milieu et Kurt conduisait pendant que Blaine lisait un roman à l'avant de la voiture. Rachel et Finn eux étaient dans une autre voiture. Kate avait insisté pour aller avec Mia. Matthew écoutait de la musique avec son iPod et les filles parlaient ensemble Harry n'avait rien à faire et regardait à l'extérieure.

Hey! Dit Matthew à Harry en lui tendant un écouteur.

J'ne crois pas qu'on écoute le même genre de musique. Répondit Harry gentiment.

Tu paries?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais prit l'écouteur. Finalement, Matthew avait bon gout en musique.

Oh mon dieu c'est ma chanson préférée. Dit-il quand il entendit, _The way you make me feel _de_ Michael Jackson. _

Sérieusement? C'est vrai que Michael était génial.

Ça, tu peux le dire.

Même si moi je préfère les _Backstreet boys _ou_ les Bee gees_. Très particulièrement _I want it that away _ou_ More than a woman. _Jaime presque touts les genres de musiques.

Harry appréciait la compagnie de Matthew. Durant tout le trajet, ils parlèrent ensemble de tout et de rien.

Hey les gars on est arrivé! Dit Kate.

Enfin! Y'était temps. Je commençais à avoir mal au derrière et à manquer de sujet de conversation.

Harry était vexé, mais c'était vrai qu'ils commençaient à ne plus savoir de quoi parlé.

La première semaine au chalet était merveilleuse. Mais arrivés à la deuxième semaine, les ados ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils cherchaient désespérément une idée.

Hey les ados. Ce soir on vous laisse la maison à vous seul. Rachel, Finn, Blaine et moi partons souper au resto. Annonça Kurt.

OH YEAH! PARTYYYYYY! Cria Matthew.

C'est ça. Dit Kurt en riant. On part dans un quart d'heure et on vous laisse de l'argent pour aller chercher une pizza au restaurant du coin.

C'est génial, merci papa. Dit Mia à son père.

On va s'éclater grave! Dit Matthew quand Kurt monta à l'étage et laissa les adolescents seuls dans le sous-sol qu'ils s'étaient approprié depuis leur arriver.

Alors qu'as-tu prévu de si excitant? Demanda Harry.

T'as jamais assisté aux fêtes que j'organise avec mes potes!

Eh je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller à des fêtes avec des gars qui me font la peau à l'école! Dit-il franchement.

Ouais tu as bien raison. Désolé. Bref, tu vas voir que mes petites fêtent ces super, même quand on est juste quatre! Mia, Kate, allé chercher des cd de musique. Harry, suis-moi, je crois que je sais ou il y a de l'alcool dans ce chalet. Dit Matthew en prenant le bras du châtain.

De… de l'alcool? J'en ais jamais prit de ma vie. Dit sincèrement le jeune homme. Mais je veux bien essayer. Si tu me surveille pour ne pas que j'en boive trop!

Aucun problème. Répondit le plus vieux.

Une heure plus tard. Les parents étaient partis et il avait déjà mangé leur pizza. Ils descendirent donc au sous-sol pour commencer la fête.

Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé comme musique? Demanda Matthew aux filles.

J'en ais trois gravés que ma mère a faite. Sur les trois est écrit, _Souvenir du bon vieux temps_.

Ça devrait être OK! Nous on a trouvé une armoire pleine d'alcool, alors QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE!

Deux heures plus tard, Mia et Harry étaient COMPLÈTEMENT saouls. Kate était simplement un peut réchauffer et Matthew, qui d'habitude tolérait l'alcool avais un peut trop abuser et il ne savait pas se qu'il faisait.

MAAATTTHEW! Viens danser avec moi. Dit Harry en prenant l'autre jeune homme par la taille.

Désolé mec, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de danser avec toi.

Sa je m'en fou! Lui dit le jeune dans son oreille. Ce qui fit obliger Matthew à le suivre.

Ils dansèrent pendant quelque chanson avant que Mia change de disque. Les premières notes de _Don't you want me_ jouaient pendant que Mia avait arraché Harry des bras de Matthew pour chanter, sur le bureau qui ce situait à côté de la radio, avec leurs souliers en guise de micro à la main. C'est Harry qui commença à chanter suivi de Mia. Arrivé au refrain, Harry regarda Matthew directement dans les yeux. Il chantait pour lui.

_Don't don't you want me?  
you know i can't believe it  
when i hear that you won't see me_

Don't don't you want me?  
you know i don't believe it  
when you say that you don't need me

it's much too late to find  
you think you've changed your mind  
you'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

Matthew était totalement… traumatisé? Non ce n'était pas le mot. Surpris peut-être. Sérieusement, il ne trouvait pas le bon mot pour définir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, de toute façon il était bourré. C'est à la fin de la chanson, quand Harry se jeta dans les bras de Matthew qu'il lui dit.

Tu sais que t'es mignon? Si tu n'étais pas le frère de ma meilleure amie et que tu étais gay tu serais déjà dans mon lit.

Ok, là, il était vraiment choqué. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire, il trouvait ça drôle parce que, comme on dit, l'alcool fait ressortir ce qu'on cache en nous.

Harry, t'es saoul! Tu devrais aller dormir.

OK, mais si tu viens avec moi mon beau.

Harry était à quelque centimètre de son visage. Matthew le laissa tomber par terre avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Ça, il n'en est pas question. MIA QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU? Dit-il en voyant ça sœur danser avec un cadre photo de Finn.

Je l'ais toujours trouver beaux. Dit-elle embrassant la photo.

HEY j'te Signal que c'est mon père. S'offusqua Kate.

Matthew trouvait la situation très drôle puisqu'il était le seul encore sobre, ou presque. Une heure après, Matthew descendit des matelas pour qu'ils dorment tous ensemble. Tout le monde était un peu moins fou, ou simplement moins sur le party et ils se couchèrent avant que les parents ne reviennent.

Le lendemain, ils se firent réveiller par Finn.

Hey les marmottes il est 5 heures! C'est l'heure de souper lever-vous. Dit l'adulte en riant.

Ils avaient tous la gueule de bois et Harry avait envie de vomir. Quand Finn remonta, les ados discutèrent avant de monter.

Ne me laissez plus jamais autant boire. Je ne me rappelle pas de la moitié de ce que j'ai fait. Dit Harry.

À ces paroles il regarda Matthew et rougie quand il vu que celui-ci le regardait. Apparemment, il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit à ce dernier.

Moi je me rappelle avoir chanté sur la table avec mon soulier. Dit Mia.

Oh mon dieu, je voudrais tellement me rappeler de ça! Dit Harry.

Pas sure que tu veux vraiment t'en rappeler. Moi j'aimerais bien oublier. Dit Matthew.

Bon aller on va manger. J'ai faim. Dit Kate.

Je mangerais bien des œufs, avec du bacon… et du jambon… et des saucisses… et des patates avec des toasts. Répliqua Mia.

Peut-être demain matin, là je crois plutôt que nous allons aller souper. Dit Matthew en se levant suivit des autres.

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage et dégustèrent le succulent repas préparé par Kurt et Rachel. Les parents ne demandèrent pas aux ados ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur soirée et décidèrent de les laisser en paix. Un peu plus tard dans le soir, Mia reçue un appelle.

Oh mon dieu, c'est Jack. Mais qu'esse qu'il veut? Demanda-t-elle à Kate.

Tu le seras si tu réponds imbécile! Répondit-elle en donnant une tape amicale à sa cousine.

Allo ? … oui toi ?... ok … ah OK… oui je lui ferai le message… Moi aussi, beaucoup… Je reviens lundi… Oui moi aussi… Bye.

ALORS, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit.

Il s'ennuyait de moi. Dit la jeune fille étonnée.

SÉRIEUSEMENT?

Oui et Daniel te dit salut.

Mia avait envie de sauter de joie et quand elle vit que Kate aussi, elle lui sauta au cou et laissa sortir un petit cri. Quand Harry revint des toilettes, il vit que les filles avaient l'air occupé et il partit parler avec Matthew dans ça chambre.

Hey salut Matt, j'te dérange?

Non pas du tout je dessinais. Dit Matthew fermant son cahier à dessin.

Que dessinais-tu ?

Rien de spécial. Un petit avant-gout de notre soirée d'hier. Dit le plus vieux en riant.

Je peux voir. Demanda l'autre garçon.

Eh, t'es sure de vouloir voir ? Je ne suis pas très douée.

Oh arrête-moi ça, on a plus 8 ans. Dit Harry en prenant le cahier. Il l'ouvrit où Matthew avait laissé son crayon et vit que Matthew avait dessiné Mia en train de boire de la bière. «WOW» fut tout ce que dit le jeune homme. Il était émerveillé par tous les détails et tout.

C'est vraiment spectaculaire. T'as vraiment un don.

Merci.

HARRRRRRRRY VIENS VITES. Cria Kate de la chambre d'à côté.

Harry partit rejoindre les filles et Matthew retourna à son dessin.

À la fin de la semaine, ils durent retourner chez eux et recommencer les cours. Mia et Kate passaient beaucoup de temps avec Jack et Daniel. Surtout Mia et Daniel, ce qui rendait Kate extrêmement jalouse. Ils ne se parlèrent plus vraiment tous les deux, donc Mia ne savait plus quoi faire.

Hey Ally, ça te dirait de venir chez moi ce soir? Demanda Mia à son amie.

Ouais pourquoi pas. Après tout je n'ais jamais rencontrer tes pères. Le mien ne voulait pas trop que je l'ais rencontre, mais s'il ne sait pas que je vais chez toi je ne crois pas que c'est grave. Répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

Parfait alors, viens m'attendre à mon casier après ton cours et on ira directement chez moi.

Aucun problème, à plus tard.

Hey Matthew, faudrait que je vienne chez toi ce soir pour finalisé le foutu exposer que M. Schuster veut qu'ont fassent en histoire. Dit Alexander.

Toi chez moi? D'habitude c'est mois qui vient chez toi. Répliqua Matthew.

Ouais, mais mon père est la ce soir et notre exposé est demain.

Eh d'accord. Après l'entrainement de foot ont ira directement chez moi.

Ok, à plus mec!

Kurt et Blaine relaxaient quand ils entendirent leur fille entrée à la maison. Quand elle arriva dans le salon où ils se trouvaient elle était accompagnée d'une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Kurt s'approcha d'elle suivi de Blaine.

Mia tu ne nous présente pas ta charmante amie?

Ah oui, eh papa voici…

Ally, Ally Smyth. Coupa-t-elle pour se présenter elle-même.

Kurt frissonna et devint rouge pendant que Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux stupéfaits.

Ss… Smyth? Comme SÉBASTIAN, Smyth? Demanda Blaine.

Bas ouais, c'est mon père.

Ton père? Dit Kurt.

Ouais. Dit Ally qui commençait à avoir peur de leur réaction. Je savais qu'il vous connaissait. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne ici pour être honnête, mais vous m'avez l'air très gentil.

Alors, nous on va monter. Dit Mia qui avait prit le bras d'Ally pour se dirigé vers les marches d'escalier.

Quand les filles furent montées. Kurt et Blaine n'ont même pas eu le temps de reprendre leur esprit que Matthew entrait dans la maison avec son ami.

Hey salut P'Pa. Dit Matthew qui entrait avec Alexander.

Matthew avait vraiment peur de présenter ces pères à Karofsky. Il savait qu'il était homophobe et priait presque pour que ces pères ne soient pas là.

Salut Matthew ça va? Dit Blaine.

Eh, ouin. Je voudrais vous présenter mon ami. Alexander Karofsky.

Bonjour. Dit le concerné méfiant en les dévisageant presque.

Les deux adultes n'en croyaient pas. Il avait bien dit Karofsky.

Ton père ne s'appellerait pas David par hasard? Demande Kurt exaspéré.

Eh, ouais? Qu'elle est le problème?

Aucun je t'assure. Est-ce que je peux te demander qui est ta mère?

Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle est morte. Mon père ne parle jamais d'elle. J'ai été élevée par mon père et son meilleur ami John qui est mort depuis quelque temps il habitait chez nous.

Ah et bien je suis désolée.

BON OK alors vient Alex on va monter. Dit Matthew très embarrassé.

Malaise c'était bien le mot. Quand Kurt et Blaine firent seuls, ils s'assirent sur le sofa.

Wow, je sais plus quoi pensé. Crois-tu vraiment que Sébastian a eu une fille? Demanda Blaine.

Je ne sais pas. Ya aussi cette histoire de Karofsky et son meilleur ami. T'y crois-toi?

Non certainement pas. Dit Blaine en se rapprochant de son époux pour l'embrasser.

Bon, on va préparer le souper ? Demanda Kurt

Ouais, aller. Avant que je ne te dévore. Dit Blaine passant sa main sur l'entre-jambes de son amant ce qui fit frissonner le concerner.

Toi! S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde dans la maison, je te prendrais, là, sur le sofa.

Je ne fais que prier pour que ça arrive.

Attends à ce soir. Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.


	21. Chapter 21

Pour souper, Alexander reparti chez lui, laissant la jeune Ally seule avec la famille Anderson-Hummel.

Alors Ally. Dit moi. Qui est ta mère? Demanda Kurt

J'en ais pas. Du moins. Je ne l'ais pas connu. Vous voyer, mon père est stripteaseur dans un bar, donc il à coucher avec une de ces clientes et elle est tombé enceinte. Elle est morte en accouchant et avait nommé le nom de mon père avant de mourir. Du cou c'est lui qui c'est occuper de moi. De plus, mon père est gay, vous devez bien le savoir.

Oui oui, nous savons et je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… Commença l'adulte.

Au non ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure. Je suis heureuse c'est tout ce qui conte.

Autre malaise. Plus tard quand tout le monde dormait, sauf nos deux amoureux bien sure. Kurt et Blaine s'assirent sur le sofa ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Et si ont regardaient le _Titanic_? Proposa Kurt.

T'as oublié ta promesse de tout à leur. Dit Blaine qui commençait à embrasser Kurt dans le cou et de le caresser de partout.

Mm… c'est une option.

Kurt ce coucha totalement sur Blaine en commença à l'embrasser. Blaine lui, tenait les anches de Kurt fermement d'une main et l'autre passait en dessous du jean de son amour pour attraper ces fesses.

Aller vient, on va monter. Dit Kurt qui allait se lever.

Au non! Toi tu restes ici. Dit Blaine en reprenant son mari pour qu'il se recouche sur lui. Tu ma dit que tu me prendrais, ici sur le sofa.

T'es malade et si les enfants descendaient.

Chuuuut, aller ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Blaine qui enlevait son chandail parce qu'il avait chaud.

Kurt ne dit plus rien et continua à embrasser Blaine. Leurs langues se mélangeaient dans un baiser enflammé pendant que leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre. Kurt frottait son érection sur celle de Blaine. Ils avaient encore leur pantalon, mais la sensation était extra.

Wow, Kurt s'il te plaît tu me fais souffrir au max la.

Quoi, tu ne veux pas que ça dure. Dit Kurt dans l'oreille de son amant d'une vois sensuelle.

Ah, Kurt. Continue de me parler comme ça c'est trop sexy.

Oh, Blaine, tu as envie que je te prenne là tout de suite.

Oui Kurt oui s'il te-plaît.

Tu va commencer par me d'déshabiller. Nous verrons après. Dit Kurt toujours avec sa voix sensuelle.

Blaine s'exécuta. Il d'déshabilla Kurt le plus sensuellement possible toujours en l'embrassant. Kurt était nu, couché sur Blaine.

Et maintenant, tu vas rester sage et ne pas dire un mot. Sinon je ne fais rien d'accord.

Blaine répondit en gémissant le nom de Kurt qui lui parcourait ces mains en dessous du jean étroit de son mari. Quand ce pantalon fut enfin retiré. Kurt jouait avec l'élastique du boxer à Blaine et donna de doux baisé autour de son sexe durci par dessus le vêtement. Il enleva la dernière barrière qu'il y avait et se coucha sur Blaine pour frotter à nouveau leurs deux entre-jambes durcis pas l'excitation. Les deux adultes gémissaient le prénom de l'autre tout en s'embrassant. Le plus vieux ce redressa et commença à donner de petit baiser sur le torse du plus jeune pour arriver sur la hanche de ce dernier. Il commença à sucer cette partie de chair et laissa une petite marque rouge, puis remonta pour sucer son téton. Ensuite, il continua sa torture et descendit jusqu'à l'entre-jambes du dominé en donnant toujours de doux petits baisers. Arriver à destination. Kurt prit le sexe de Blaine en main et commença de long va et viens sur celui-ci avant de commencer à licher son gland légèrement humide. Blaine ne cessait de répéter le nom de Kurt pour que celui-ci apaise sa souffrance. Kurt ne se fit pas prier, et entra directement en Blaine. Ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il entrait et sortait de Blaine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Blaine eu son orgasme un peu avant Kurt qui lui le suivi de prêt, pour ensuite ce coucher sur son mari à bout de souffle.

Wow Kurt… Tu … tu t'es donné au max la. Je suis au septième ciel. J'en voudrais presque encore.

Kurt répondit en chuchotant dans son oreille. « Presque?» Les yeux grands ouverts et pleins de plaisir. Blaine se leva et ramassa ces vêtements et ceux de Kurt pour remonter et prendre ça douche avec son amant.

Dans la douche, Blaine embrassait Kurt et passait sa main dans ces cheveux mouillés quand celui-ci lui dit « Tu veux qu'on le refasse? Petit coquin » À ces mots, Blaine fit pencher Kurt devant lui et commença à le licher.

Ah… Blaine… continu je t'en pris!

Blaine fit entrer un doigt… puis un deuxième et un troisième, puis entra finalement en lui. Kurt avait les mains appuyées sur le mur de la douche en face de lui et il penchait ça tête par en avant. Blaine lui tenait Kurt par les anches et entrait puis sortait, entrait puis sortait de lui. Ensuite, Blaine prit le sexe de Kurt en main pour le masturber en même temps qu'il le pénétrait. Ces mouvements étaient répétitifs et synchronisés. Cette fois si, ils eu leurs orgasmes en même temps, ce lava et partit ce coucher dans leurs chambres coller l'un contre l'autre en pyjama et ce disant qu'ils s'aimaient.

Le lendemain matin, Mia ce réveilla ultra fatiguer.

Oh mon dieu chéri, as-tu passé la nuit sur la corde à linge? Demanda Blaine à sa fille.

Non, disons qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans la maison qui ma empêché de dormir. Dit-elle regardant ces pères un peu traumatisé.

Chérie… on est désolé! Dit Kurt qui commençait à rougir et à se sentit gêné! On était sure que tu dormais.

La prochaine fois, faites moins de bruit s'il vous plait.

Kurt et Blaine étaient extrêmement gênés. Certes, leur fille allait avoir 16 ans, mais elle était quand même leur fille. Matthew arriva dans la cuisine et s'assit à table.

Toi Matthew tu a bien dormis? Demanda Blaine qui ne fit semblant de rien.

Comme un bébé. Répondit-il.

Chanceux. Dit Mia.

Hey sœurette, j'ai trouvé ça dans le lavabo de notre salle de bain.

MON PENDENTIF! Merci Matty je le cherchais partout ce matin. Dit Mia en prenant son frère dans ces bras. Il est tellement important pour moi.

Je te comprends, ces quand même un cadeau des pères les plus extraordinaires du monde. Dit Blaine en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

Et comment! Regarde j'ai même mis votre photo à l'intérieure. Dit-elle ouvrant son pendentif et le montrant à ces pères.

Wow regarde le beau bonhomme.

Merci chéri. Répondit Kurt

Oh non je parlais de moi. Dit Blaine riant en faisant une grimace à Kurt. Je te blague mon amour tu es le plus beau de tous. Dit-il l'embrassant sur la joue.

Trouvez-vous une chambre! Dit Matthew.

Même à ça, ils réussissent à réveiller les gens. Dit Mia, riant en voyant ses pères rougir et devenir mal à l'aise. Je vous blague, j'ai 15 ans après tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Même si c'est très flippant.

Matthew ne savait pas de quoi sa sœur parlait, mais il ne dit rien et partit se préparer pour aller à l'école.

Kate, je te jure sur la tête de mes pères que je n'ai aucune liaison avec Daniel. Tu sais à quel point j'aime Jack. Comment je pourrais en aimé un autre!

Tu passes plus de temps avec Dan que Jack pourtant!

Arrête, tu n'ais qu'une espèce de Jalouse. Dit Mia à sa cousine en lui souriant et en lui tapotant l'épaule. S'il te plaît, arrête de me bouder! Moi et Harry on veut que tu arrêtes de nous ignorer.

MIA! VIENX ICI JE DOIS TE PARLER. Cria Daniel au loin.

Kate lâcha un long soupir et Mia partit. Jack arriva auprès de Kate avec l'air triste.

Tu crois qu'ils vont sortir ensemble? Demanda-t-il à contrecœur.

QUOI NON! Mia ne me ferait jamais ça.

T'aimes Dan?

«Oups, j'ai fait une grosse boulette.» Pensa Kate.

Eh non, ces que … Ah et pis laisse faire. Dit Kate en partant ver les toilettes.

Plus tard après l'école. Mia ressue un message texte de ses pères pour lui dire qu'elle devait aller dormir chez Kate ce soir avec son frère. Cela donnera une bonne excuse pour s'expliquer avec elle. Mia ce dirigea dans la salle de répète du glee club pour jouer du piano, elle fessait ça tous les vendredis après les cours. Elle restait seule pendant une heure ou deux avant de retourner chez elle.

Une heure plus tard, elle jouait du piano bien tranquille quand quelqu'un arriva.

Salut Mia, j'te dérange?

Ah non Jack. Viens. Dit-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Merci. Que fais-tu?

Ah, bien, je faisais un peu de piano.

Ok ok, hum… J'aurais quelque chose à te demander. J'aimerais entrer dans le glee club.

Sérieusement? Dit-elle en ne cachant pas sa grande joie.

Ouais et hum… j'aimerais que tu m'aides pour la chanson, elle ce fait très bien au piano et je serais moins nerveux si tu la chantais avec moi.

Quelle chanson?

_Hello_. De _Lionel Richie._

Oh! Tu connais tes classiques. Bon tu commence à chanter et moi je te suis d'accord. Dit-elle voyant son ami prendre place à côté d'elle.

C'est parfait. Dit-il regardante Mia dans les yeux.

Elle commença à jouer la chanson au piano et Jack commença à chanter.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
_

Jack regardait Mia directement, comme s'il chantait pour elle.

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Elle commença à chanter avec Jack, en le regardant également dans les yeux.

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much,_

Il s ce regardaient dans les yeux.

_I love you …_

L'émotion était là et la voix de Jack était très belle quand elle se mélangeait avec celle de Mia tout s'accordait tellement bien que s'en était magique. Leur visage se tenait à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

C'était parfait. Murmura-t-elle sentant le souffle chaud du garçon sur son visage.

Non, pas encore.

À ces mots, il prit le visage de Mia dans ces mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres délicates. Elle répondit à son baiser et sentit des millions de papillons voler dans son cœur. Elle prit la nuque de Jack pour approfondir leur baiser. Quand Jack rompit le baiser, il murmura en regardant Mia dans les yeux.

Là, c'est parfait.

Mia rougit en voyant le magnifique sourire de son prince charmant. Elle venait d'avoir son premier baiser. Elle lâcha la nuque de Jack et reprit cet esprit.

Tu… tu es époustouflant, tu pourras entrer au glee club sans problème.

Tant mieux. Dit-il avec toujours son joli sourire. Bon et moi je vais y aller. Je…

Oui ? …

Ça te dirait de… de venir manger au Breadsticks avec moi demain soir.

Eh… B...B…Bien sûr. Dit-elle en bégayant.

SUPER! Dit-il. Alors, je t'appelle ce soir et… c'est ça. Bye Mia. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se leva, regarda Mia dans les yeux, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et sortit à reculons pour ne pas lâcher le regard de sa douce d'une seule seconde. Quand il fut sorti, Mia retourna à son piano, mais n'étant pas concentrée, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à terre contre le mur. Elle n'en revenait pas, Jack l'avait invité au restaurant et il l'avait embrassé, elle se croyait dans un conte de fée. Puis elle sortit son portable en sortant de la salle de chant pour envoyer un message à Kate qui ne lui répondit pas. De toute façon, la jeune fille se dirigeait chez sa cousine directement. Elle pourra donc lui parler très bientôt.

Salut Mia entre!

Salut Rachel, ça va bien? Dit la jeune fille à sa marraine.

Oui très bien. Répondit la jeune fille en entrant dans la cuisine.

Good. Tu as mangé ?

Eh non pas encore.

Très bien, j'avais prévu le cou quand Matthew est arrivé ici plus tôt après son entrainement, j'ai commandé de la pizza.

Oh YEAH. Matthew est déjà là ?

Ouais, il est dans la chambre d'ami tu peux aller porter tes choses dans la chambre à Kate. Elle est partie avec un ami, mais devrait revenir pour souper.

D'accord, je reviens. Dit Mia en montant les escaliers. Elle se demandait où sa cousine était. Quand elle monta en haut, elle posa son sac sur le petit lit sous le bord de la fenêtre où elle dormait quand elle venait chez Finn et Rachel. Elle regarda la neige qui avait commencé à tomber et s'assit au bord de la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes, une voiture vint devant la maison. Elle vu Daniel qui sortait de la voiture cotée conducteur pour aller ouvrir la porte à Kate qui était cotée passager. Daniel la reconduisit jusqu'à la porte. Arriver devant la maison il prit la main de Kate puis commença à parler. Mia curieuse de s'avoir se qu'il disait ouvrit la fenêtre et écouta.

« … Je pense toujours à toi et je crois que…. Non… je suis… fou amoureux de toi.»

À ces mots, le beau brun aux yeux bleus prit la nuque de la jeune fille et l'approcha pour y déposer un doux baisé.

Mia laisser s'échapper un petit cri de joie ce qui fit ce découler les jeunes amoureux.

« T'as entendu» Demanda Kate.

« Oui oui»

« Alors je …»

« Kate attend, veux-tu bien, sortir avec moi.»

Elle répondit à ça question en lui donnant un baiser et en lui disant « Oui, je t'aime» ensuite elle entra et monta dans sa chambre.

Moi qui avais quelque chose d'important à te dire, ma surprise est gâchée. Dit Mia sarcastiquement.

Tu… tu as tout vu?

Pas tout, mais assez. De plus, il m'est arrivé la même chose cet après-midi. JACK MA EMBRASSER!

Les deux filles se mirent à crier en même temps comme deux fans hystériques regardant le dernier Twilight. Pour ensuite se prendre dans leurs bras et sautiller tout en continuant à crier. Matthew passa devant la chambre et les vit.

Non, mais elles sont folle. Se chuchota-t-il avant de repartir pour aller voir Rachel.

Salut Matthew, quand la pizza va arriver tu voudrais bien aller répondre à la porte? Je dois descendre au sous-sol quelques minutes.

Ouais pas de problème. Dit-il

OK, l'argent est sur la commode près de la porte.

Parfait. Dit Matthew se dirigeant vers le salon.

Après avoir à peine allumé la télévision, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Enfin! Je commençais à avoir faim. Dit Matthew ce dirigeant ver la porte. Oh, salut Harry! Dit-il surpris de ne pas voir le livreur de pizza après avoir ouvert la porte.

Matthew? Que fais-tu ici?

Mes pères sont partis pour la fin de semaine et mon parrain n'est pas là, alors pour ne pas être seul je suis venu dormir ici pour la fin de semaine.

Et Mia?

Avec Kate dans ça chambre.

OK, je vais aller les rejoindre.

D'accord, mais je t'avertis, elles sont vraiment folles.

Harry ce dirigea ver les escaliers. Matthew l'aurait bien suivi, mais le livreur venait d'arriver avec la pizza.

Quand Harry arriva dans la chambre de son amie, les deux filles lui sautèrent au cou.

Wow Matthew avait raison.

Je sais, j'ai toujours raison. Dit-il faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. La pizza est là. Dit-il simplement avant de repartir.

On te contera tout plus tard, là j'ai vraiment faim. Dit Mia.

Ouais, aller vient. Dit Kate prenant la main d'Harry pour descendre en bas.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les ados écoutèrent un film d'horreur au salon. Kate était assise dans le fauteuil de son père, Matthew était assis au milieu du divan, laissant Mia au côté droit de son frère et Harry à la gauche du dernier. Harry était très mal à l'aise d'être assis à côté du frère de sa meilleure amie.

Kate va t'asseoir sur le divan avec les autres, ça, c'est mon fauteuil.

Ya même pas de place. Dit-elle à son père.

Bin oui! Matthew décolle! Dit-elle poussant un peut son frère plus près d'Harry qui maudissait sa meilleure amie.

Harry n'aimait pas les films d'horreur. Il avait toujours des sursauts qui faisaient rire Matthew.

AHH! Cria Harry à côté de Matthew qui venait de frissonner.

Le pauvre garçon était paniqué quand il s'aperçut que quand il avait mis sa main sur celle de Matthew.

Désolé. Murmura-t-il à son voisin.

Harry resta à dormir chez Kate et les filles lui racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé. Il était contant, mais un peux jaloux. Il se disait qu'il allait finir vieux garçon parce qu'il était gay et que même une fille ne s'intéresserait pas à un gars comme lui.


	22. Chapter 22

Le lendemain matin, Mia reçue un appelle de Jack. Elle s'habilla et partit pour la journée. Kate, elle, appela Daniel et laissa Harry seul. Il allait retourner chez lui, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive et sauve son samedi.

Ça te dit de venir avec moi au centre commercial? Je dois aller m'acheter un cahier pis des crayons et j'ai la flemme d'y allé tout seul. Demanda Matthew en jouant dans ces cheveux. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que t'as envie de rester avec ma cousine pendant quelle passe tout son après-midi à embrasser son chum.

Oui, t'as raison. Je te suis. Dit Harry contant de se rapproché de Matthew. Pas qui ne veulent se rapprocher, mais un ami de plus sa ne lui ferais pas de mal.

En chemin, ils parlèrent beaucoup du glee club.

J'aimerais bien rejoindre le glee club, mais l'équipe de foot ne me le permettrait pas! Ils me bousilleraient. Dit le plus vieux en soupirant

Je ne crois pas que t'as en t'en faire. Grâce à Mia et Kate. Jack et Daniel viendront certainement s'inscrire. De plus, j'ai vu que la belle Beth Corcoran te tapait dans l'œil. ces une pom-pom-girls et elle est dans le glee club aussi. Si tu sortirais avec elle tu …

Eh je n'aime pas Beth! Ces elle qui me harcelle, elle est toujours la à flirter avec moi et de … Bref. Je ne suis pas intéressé par personne. En plus, elle est plus vieille de trois ans.

Personne? Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un. Dit Harry en regardant Matthew.

Non. Personne. Répondit sèchement l'autre jeune homme.

Dit donc, tu na pas ''peur'' de te tenir avec un gay? Dit désespérément le châtain.

Tu m'en veux encore pour ça en ? Dit Matthew en baissant la tête d'un air triste.

Toujours! Mais je sais que tu ne le voulais pas vraiment.

T'es trop gentil avec moi. Même avec tout le monde je devrais dire. T'es cool et même si tu es gay, ça ne me dérange pas de trainer avec toi parce que premièrement, je ne suis certainement pas ton genre de gars et deuxièmement tu n'essaierais pas de me draguer parce que je ne suis pas dans la même équipe.

Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'essaierais pas? Demanda le châtain confus.

C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Quand tu étais saoul tu ma dit que si je n'étais pas hétéro tu … Non, laisse faire. Oublie ça. Dit Matthew très gêné.

Ils continuèrent leurs chemins jusqu'au centre d'achat où Matthew acheta ce qu'il avait besoin pour ensuite retourner chez les Hudson-Berry.

Hey ça te dit d'aller manger au resto avec moi! J'ai envie d'un taco. Demanda le plus vieux quand ils furent arrivé à la demeure.

J'aimerais bien, mais je crois que je suis attendu chez moi.

Aller! Ne me laisse pas avec ma chiante de cousine. Dit Matthew désespérément.

C'est moi que tu traites de chiante? Demanda Kate qui sortait de la maison. De toute façon, je m'en vais. Tu viens Dan? Dit-elle prenant la main de son petit ami. Ah oui, tes pères reviennent demain et vous soupez chez nous.

Ok Kate, maintenant dégage. Dit Matthew.

Bon ok moi j'y vais. Bye. Dit Harry à tout le monde.

Bye Harry appelle moi quand tu veux. Dit Kate en partant ver la voiture de Daniel.

Et… Moi aussi si t'as rien à faire tu peux m'appeler. Dit Matthew en se jouant dans les cheveux.

Es-tu si désespéré que ça ? n'as-tu don plus d'amis à par moi? Dit Harry qui riait de la situation.

Non, mais je n'ais pas vraiment d'autre ami. Juste ma sœur, ma cousine et… toi.

Alors tu me considères comme ton ami?

Mais bien sure. T'es sure que tu refuses mon taco?

Ouais, désolé, je dois rentrer. On se voit plus tard alors. Dit le châtain avec le sourire.

Ouais bye. N'oublie pas de m'appeler. Dit Matthew avec enthousiasme en faisant un signe de téléphone avec ses mains.

Je n'y manquerai pas.

Pauvre Harry, quel dilemme. Sa tête lui disait de ne pas s'approcher de Matthew, mais son cœur sais qu'il y a quelque chose de bon et de cacher à l'intérieure du garçon. Devait-il fraterniser avec le gars qui avait, en quelque sorte, détruit ces années de lycée, ou devait-il oublier le passé et aller de l'avant. Trop gentil, avait dit Matthew plus tôt. Au moins, il devient de plus en plus sympathique. De plus, ce n'était pas facile de ne pas lui parler quand sa sœur elle-même est sa meilleure amie. Pour Matthew, tout était différent, il voulait se racheté de ce qu'il avait fait. Certes, il ne pourra pas voir Harry à l'école à cause de ses ''amis'' et coéquipiers de football, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le voir à l'extérieure du lycée et aussi de se pardonner à sa sœur. Au moins, il aurait un ami avec qui parler. Peut-être pas de fille et de football, mais de plein d'autres choses.

Le lendemain soir, les deux familles soupaient tranquillement. Mia parlait avec Kate, Kurt avec Rachel, Finn avec Blaine et Matthew entamait une conversation avec le ketchup.

Finn, Rachel, vous devriez faire un autre enfant. Ça ferait du bien à Matthew d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler à par les condiments de la table. Dit Blaine en riant.

Tout le monde ce mit à rire, même le concerner. Ensuite, silence.

Hey Mia, ta oublier de dire à tout le monde que ton beau Jack adore te chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille. Chuchota Kate à Mia. HOW! Pourquoi tu ma donné un coup de pied. Ce plaint-elle.

Non, mais TA GUEULE je l'ais même pas encore dit à mes pères!

Qu'est-ce que tu nous à pas encore dit ma chouette? Demanda Kurt en regardant sa fille du coin de l'œil.

Eh…

MIA À UN PETIT AMI! Cria Kate avec joie.

Sérieusement ? Demanda Blaine en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit ? Répliqua Kurt outré.

Ça fait longtemps? Demanda Blaine.

Est-il gentil ? Est-ce qu'on le connait ? Est-ce que c'est le beau Jack? Questionna Kurt.

Merci Kate. Mais je te fais rappeler que t'as presque avalé les amygdales de Daniel hier pendant TOUTE LA JOURNÉE! Ce vengea Mia en regardant Finn et Rachel.

QUOI? Toi aussi t'as un petit ami? ET… c'est celui qui est venu à la maison hier? Demanda Rachel.

Kate et Mia était maintenant morte de honte, trop gêner de parler de leur premier petit copain, elles restèrent là, sans parler regardant leurs assiettes pendant tout le reste du souper.

Plus tard, chez les Anderson-Hummel, Kurt et Blaine étaient seuls dans leur chambre et il discutait.

Enfin! J'ai trop hâte de voir le petit copain de notre Mia. Dit Kurt.

Oui, mais … Il va falloir faire attention. Dit Blaine sérieusement.

Attention pour quoi ?

Bien, elle… elle a déjà 16 ans et elle va vouloir expérimenter des choses et …

Et comme si ça te dérangerais! Le nombre de fois que nous avons ''expérimenté'' et que mon père était dans la chambre juste à coté. Répliqua Kurt.

Ouais, je sais … Mais…

Mais tu na pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait et j'ai très confiance en elle.

Ton père aussi avait confiance en toi aussi. Répliqua Blaine en riant.

Non, mais tu te la fermes? Tu ne t'en es pas plaint quand t'avais 17 ans!

Et je ne m'en plains toujours pas. Dit Blaine en se rapprochant de Kurt en dansant sensuellement. Allez, viens danser avec moi.

mm… je ne sais pas si tu le mérites honnêtement. Tu as fait passer mes arguments pour de la vermine. Dit le châtain en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

Chut, aller vient. Dit Blaine en prenant Kurt par la main.

Ils dansaient, ensemble dans leur chambre sans musique collée l'un contre l'autre. Kurt avait sa tête bien enfouie dans le cou de son mari, qui lui, tenait la hanche du dernier avec une main pendant que l'autre jouait dans les cheveux de Kurt. Après un moment, Kurt se détacha de Blaine pour l'embrasser.

S'il vous plaît, ce soir j'aimerais dormir. Demain j'ai cours! Dit Mia qui avait légèrement ouvert la porte de la chambre pour passé ça tête à l'intérieure.

Tu viens de gâcher un moment très romantique ma chère! Dit Kurt. Que dirais-tu si j'entrais dans ta chambre pendant que tu es avec Jack?

OK c'est bon! J'ai compris. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit ma coccinelle. Dit Blaine. Dors bien. Dit-il avant d'aller fermer la porte de la chambre et de la verrouiller.

Non, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Chuchota Kurt à Blaine en se rapprochant de lui.

Quoi? Je prends des précautions. Répondit e brun en reprenant sa position de tout à leur avec Kurt qui enfoui à nouveau ça tête dans son cou.

Nos enfants grandissent. Tu as vu comme Mia est heureuse. Dit Kurt en souriant contre la peau du cou de son mari.

Ouais, mais j'ai un peu peur pour Matthew. Il à l'air si perturbé en se moment. T'as vu aussi comment le petit Harry le regarde. J'ai peur qu'il lui fasse de la peine.

Pourquoi lui ferait-il de la peine? Demanda Kurt dansant toujours dans les bras de Blaine.

Et bien, notre fils est surement hétéro et il est évident que le petit Harry à le béguin pour lui. Il me fait penser à toi quand tu me regardais. Avec de l'amour et de l'espoir dans les yeux et que moi je ne voyais rien.

Tout le monde te regardait! Tu étais la vedette Blaine. C'est juste que moi je voyais plus loin que ta beauté surhumaine. Dit le châtain en riant.

C'est drôle, je nais jamais remarqué. Tout ce que je regardais c'était toi. Dit Blaine qui fit pencher un peu Kurt vers l'arrière pour l'embrasser.

Trop romantique, trop gentil, trop beaux. Dit moi, tu as des défauts? J'en ais jamais remarquer en presque 20 ans.

Peut-être que je suis trop fou de toi? Est-ce possible? Ou peux être que je suis un mari trop dévoué.

Ou un peux trop modeste mon chéri. Dit Kurt. Bon, j'adore danser avec toi, mais je suis crevé. Tu viens on va s'étendre. Dit Kurt qui força Blaine à ce coucher avec lui.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, ils se firent réveiller par Mia qui frappait à la porte.

Pourquoi vous vous êtes embarré? S'il vous plaît, ouvrez. Je ne veux pas partir à l'école sans vous dire bonne journée. Dit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Kurt, qui était maintenant réveiller, sortit du lit sans réveiller son mari, pour aller ouvrir la porte à Mia.

Chuuuute! Ton père dort encore. Je ne veux pas le réveiller. Aller vient, je te fais des gaufres pour déjeuner.

Génial! Et Matt tu viens on mange des gaufres. Dit-elle en voyant son frère sortir de sa chambre en pyjama.

Mm? Eh… ouais j'arrive. Dit-il toujours endormis. Papa est où? Demanda-t-il à Kurt.

Il dort comme d'habitude et ce matin je le laisse dormir puisqu'il n'a pas personne à aller voir pour un contrat.

Il à beaucoup de travaille ces temps si! Affirma Mia.

Malheureusement oui. Il à une grosse semaine à faire, alors descendons et laissons-le se reposer aujourd'hui.

Ils descendirent tous pour déjeuner.

S'il me laissait faire, je pourrais l'aider moi avec ses chansons. Je ne sais que faire du piano, mais j'adore inventer des trucs. J'aimerais tellement lui montrer ce que je fais. Dit Mia à son père. Toi Matty tu joues de la guitare tu pourrais aussi l'aidée.

Ah ah ! Nha, moi j'aime mieux jouer les chansons des autres. De plus, je ne suis pas vraiment doué à la guitare, tu en sais autant que moi à cause de Jack.

C'est sur qu'il ma apprit quelques chansons, mais tu en joues depuis plus longtemps que moi. On pourrait faire équipe et écrire des chansons pour aider papa. Dit-elle à son frère.

Les enfants, j'adore votre enthousiasme à aider votre père, mais je crois qu'il sera capable d'y arriver seul. Dit Kurt.

Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. HEY salut papa. Dit-elle voyant Blaine entrer dans la cuisine.

Bon matin mes amours. Vous ne devriez pas aller à l'école ? Vous commencer dans une demi-heure.

Et merde-tu as raison! Dit Matthew. Aller vient Mia je t'accompagne aujourd'hui.

Pas de problème frérot. Allons-si avant d'arriver en retard. Bye mes papas que j'aime tant. Dit Mia en embrassant ses pères.

Bye je vous aime. Lança Blaine à ses enfants.

Le frisé alla tout de suite se nicher dans le cou de son mari.

Bonne nuit. Dit-il.

Kurt se mit à rire et lui tendit une assiette de gaufre.

Ah… je crois que je vais attendre pour le dodo alors. Dit Blaine en prenant l'assiette avant d'aller déguster le contenu à table.

* * *

Arriver à l'école, Mia et Matthew se rendirent chacun leur de leur coté.

Hey salut Matt. Dit Harry en voyant son ami.

Matthew ne lui répondit pas, il le regarda, mais continua à marcher comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Quand il vit qu'Harry le suivait, il se mit à courir et alla rejoindre Alexander. Harry lâcha prise et partit voir Mia.

Ton frère n'ait qu'un con.

Je croyais qu'il était ton ami? Dit la jeune fille.

Ouais... moi aussi.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :) je porterai le prochain très bientôt! N'oublier pas les reviews ^^ ça me fais toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. que se soit des commentaire ou juste me dire comment vous avez trouver le chapitre.

À bientôt :)


	23. Chapter 23

**(Quelque semaine avant les vacances d'été) **

Mon chéri, moi et Rachel on a eu une super idée! Dit Kurt à son mari.

D'accord, c'est quoi ton idée?

On pourrait tous partir et aller en camping! On partirait deux ou trois jours quand les enfants auront fini l'école puis ensuite on irait passer une semaine à la plage! Ça nous ferait du bien des vacances. Dit le châtain.

C'est une super idée, mais tu crois que Mia et Kate voudront se séparer de leurs petits amis pendant deux semaines?

Ils viendront avec nous! On pourrait même inviter le jeune Harry. Matthew et lui s'entendent si bien.

Tu parles comme s'ils avaient 5 ans. Dit Blaine en riant.

Ouais… Je sais. Je ne réalise pas qu'ils ont 16 ans. Bon, alors t'es d'accord?

Tu ma l'air d'avoir déjà tout planifié. Je ne dirais pas non à des vacances avec ma famille.

J'aie besoin d'aide. Dit Mia qui arriva a pas de course dans le salon.

Oui ma coccinelle qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Blaine.

Après ça tu dis que c'est moi qui les traite comme s'ils avaient 5 ans. «Oui ma coccinelle… ». Ce moqua Kurt.

J'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça! S'exclama l'ado. Bref, désolé Blaine, mais je dois parler à Kurt!

OH, Blaine… Kurt… ça ma l'air sérieux quand tu ne nous appelles pas «mes papas chéris!» Dit Kurt en riant.

Je n'ais aucune idée quoi mettre pour le bal de promo!

OK oui c'est important! viens on va faire les boutiques! Dit Kurt tout excité.

Et moi? Demanda Blaine. Qu'est-ce que je fais?

Va chercher notre fils en haut et rejoins-nous dans la voiture. Lui non plus ne doit pas savoir quoi porter. Et n'hésite pas à l'obliger de nous accompagner!

Ok. Dit Blaine montant pour aller chercher Matthew.

Arriver à l'étage.

Matthew, tu viens on va magasiner avec Mia et ton père. Dit Blaine à son fils dans le cadre de sa porte de chambre.

Magasiner pour quoi ?

Bien, pour votre bal de promo!

Ah, d'accord. Tu pourras m'aider à trouver un costume. Dit le jeune homme avec le sourrie.

Après être partie magasiner, la petite famille revint à la maison et Mia envoya un texto à sa cousine.

_«Hey Kate?»_

_«Ah salut Mia, ca va ? : )»_

_«Ouais, je viens d'aller acheter ma robe pour le bal. Tu as la tienne ? » _

_« Je suis allé avec ma mère ce matin justement. On a fait toutes les boutiques de la ville et j'ai finalement choisi une robe simple de couleur bleu.»_

_« Moi je voulais une robe comme Belle dans la belle et la bête, mais à la place j'ai trouvé une super belle robe mauve qui va bien avec la cravate que mon père à acheter à Jack :P» _

_« Je n'en doute même pas! Alors on ce rejoint au breatsticks avant le bal, comme prévu?» _

_« Ouais! Jack va venir me chercher et après on vous rejoint là-bas.»_

_« À demain alors, je t'aime fort!» _

_« Bye» _

Mia ce coucha tôt ce soir la, car le lendemain, était le bal tant attendu par la jeune fille. Ses deux pères lui en avaient tellement parlé qu'elle ne pensait qu'a ça. Elle aurait bien aimé chanter au bal comme l'avait fat ses deux pères au paravent, mais le glee club n'était pas toujours le bien venu dans l'école. En plus, elle avait un cavalier, la seule chose don lequel elle se sentait mal, était de laisser Harry seul.

Le lendemain, Mia c'était préparer avec Harry qu'elle avait appelé pendant la nuit. Elle lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec elle et Jack pour ne pas le laisser tout seul. Elle lui avait dit de se ramener le popotin le lendemain matin vers 10h pour qu'ils se préparent ensemble. Vers 3 :30 de l'après-midi. Matthew entra dans la chambre de sa sœur pour lui montrée sa tenue. Il fut bien content de voir Harry qui portait une chemise bleu poudre sans cravate et légèrement déboutonnée, avec un blouson noir et un pantalon très chic.

Hey Harry! Sympa ce que tu portes! Qu'an dit vous de mon costume? Demanda-t-il.

Tu es super! Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi beaux. Dit sa sœur honnêtement. Toi comment tu me trouves? Demanda la jeune fille en tournant sur elle-même.

J'adore ta robe, elle te va comme un gant, mais moi j'attacherais tes cheveux. Lui dépendit son jumeau.

Non, mais t'es fou? Mes magnifiques cheveux! Dit-elle jouant avec une couette de sa chevelure.

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ton frère. Aller vient je vais t'arranger ça. Dit Harry en amenant Mia près du miroir.

Tu touches à mes cheveux et je te tue Thomson!

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry et Mia partit avec Jack pour aller au restaurant, ils voulaient inviter Matthew, mais celui-ci dut refuser. Ils se revirent donc au bal après le repas. Tout le monde dansait jusqu'à en avoir mal au pied. Mia croisa son amie Ally avec un garçon et décida d'aller la voir une fois qu'elle fut seule.

Salut Ally. T'as un cavalier?

Ouais, c'est me petit copain. Il s'appelle David.

Je crois l'avoir déjà vu. Je dois avoir un ou deux cours communs avec lui!

Nha! Impossible, il est senior. C'est sa dernière année.

Ally regarda en arrière de la plus vielle et lui fit un signe lui démontrant Harry qui ce faisait suivre par Alexander Karofsky.

Je crois que ton ami à besoin d'aide. Dit-elle.

Ouais, j'y vais en vitesse excuse moi. Dit Mia qui avait commencé à courir auprès de son ami en qui était maintenant avec Kate. Elle arriva à côté de son frère et de Karofsky et lui dit : NON, mais tu le lâches OK?

Voyons voir qui est là! Dégage Mia. Dit le plus vieux.

La jeune fille regarda son frère.

Non, mais tu fais rien toi?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse? Dit Karofsky.

Eh… Commença Matthew mal à l'aise. Il avait vraiment envis de défendre son ami. mais il ne pouvais simplement pas.

Harry va chercher mon père, il est près du bol à punch. Dit Kate.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Dit le petit ami de Mia en arrivant à leur côte.

Jack dégage toi aussi! Je ne t'ai pas, sonnez. Dit Alexander.

Tu veux que j'te foute une racler? Dit Daniel qui arriva en arrière de Jack.

OKOK je dégage. Dit le plus vieux apeuré. Tu viens Matt?

Non, c'est bon, je vais aller… aller voir Beth.

Bon et bien à plus les tarlouses!

Matthew était finalement resté auprès de Harry.

Je suis désolé. Je suis un imbécile. Dit Matthew.

C'est bon, la popularité avant tout n'est ce pas?

Les autres étaient tous partit danser. Matthew décida de partir de la soirée parce qu'il n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Hey Matt. Je peux venir avec toi! Je m'ennuie vraiment avec les autres. Demanda Harry à son ami.

Tu sais, je ne fais rien de palpitant moi non plus.

On s'en fou! Ta sœur n'arrête pas d'embrasser son petit ami et Kate à disparu avec Dan. On pourrait aller au cinéma. Proposa le châtainé

Dépends, quel film? Demanda Matthew.

T'aimes les rapides et dangereux ? Il y a le 6iem qui est sorti récemment.

Bien sure! Quelle question. Mais, je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre de film.

Écoute, tu regardes beaucoup trop la télé toi. Les homosexuels ne sont pas tous pareils. Dit Harry en suivant Matthew sur le parking du lycée.

Sur ce, ils partirent tous les deux au cinéma, en ami.

Vers, 10 :30 du soir, un peut avant l'arrivé de Matthew à la maison. Kurt et Blaine attendaient leurs enfants avec impatiente. Quand ils virent leurs fils entrer avec le jeune Harry. Kurt sauta sur l'occasion pour inviter le jeune à passer deux semaines en vacance avec eux.

Salut Harry.

Bonsoir Kurt, comment allez-vous? Répondit le poli jeune homme.

Très bien merci. Toujours aussi poli non?

Toujours.

C'est bien ça, écoute jeune homme. Moi et Blaine avons pensé t'inviter à passer quelque temps avec nous cet été. Toi et Matthew s'entendez très bien, Kate et Mia son tes meilleures amies et nous partons tous en camping et à la plage. Jack et Daniel seront invités aussi.

Comment pourrai-je refuser? Dit Harry.

TROP COOL ÇA! Comme ça je ne serai pas obligé d'aller avec Alexander, merci aussi Harry d'accepter et de ne pas me laisser tout seul avec les tourtereaux. Tu me sauves la vie. Dit Matthew en prenant l'épaule du plus jeune en main.

C'est OK, de toute façon je n'avais rien de prévu pour mon été.

Veux-tu monté un peut? Demanda Matt à son ami.

Non ça va aller, je vais rentrer. Au revoir. Dit-il en s'adressant à Kurt et Blaine.

Bonne nuit mon garçon et fais attention en rentrant. Dit Blaine. Voyant Harry fermez la porte d'entrée.

Kurt regarda longuement son fils en se questionnant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Harry et pourquoi étaient-ils partis avant la fin de la soirée. Quand son fils monta l'escalier, pour aller dans ça chambre. Kurt fit de même accompagner de Blaine.

Tu es fatiguer mon amour? Lui demanda Blaine.

Ouais, je ne crois même pas avoir la force de me mettre en pyjama.

Blaine leva un sourcil en l'air et regarda Kurt se coucher sur le lit. Il s'approcha de son amant, t'el un félins en chassent et commença à baisé le pantalon du plus vieux.

Blaine que fais-tu? Lui demanda Kurt qui était plat ventre sur le lit.

Et bien… je te déshabille. Lui dit sensuellement son époux.

Et… pourquoi ?

Pour te mettre en pyjama mon amour. Je prends soin de celui que j'aime.

Tu es trop choux, mais sérieusement quand tu me déshabilles comme ça. J'ai plus trop envie de dormir moi. Dit le châtain qui c'était retourner pour embrasser Blaine.

Couche-toi. Je vais finir de te déshabiller.

Kurt s'exécuta. Blaine lui enleva son pantalon, puis son chandail. Il ne restait que le boxer et…

PAPA JE SUIS RENTRÉ. Cria Mia en cognant à la porte de la chambre de ces pères. ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE VOUS FAITES ET VENEZ ME DEMANDER COMMENT ÉTAIT MA MERVEILLEUSE SOIRÉE.

On fait semblant de dormir encore. Chuchota Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

JE T'AIS ENTENDU PAPA!

PREMIÈREMENT, TU NOUS DÉRANGES, MÊME SI NOUS NE FAISIONS RIEN. Pas encore. Dit Kurt à sa fille en disant les derniers mots en le chuchotant à Blaine.

WASH! ÇA AUSSI J'AI ENTENDU.

MIA LA FERME Y'EN A QUI ESSAYE DE DORMIR. Cria Matthew de sa chambre.

TOI T'ES PARTIT AVEC MON MEILLEUR AMI AVANT LA FIN DE LA SOIRÉE ALORS TAGEUL!

TOI TA GUEULE J' ESSAYE DE DORMIR.

Bon c'est partit. On va prendre une douche pendant qu'ils finissent de se dispute?

Avec plaisir mon homme. Répondit Blaine.

Ils partirent ce ''réfugié '' dans la douche et quand ils ressortissent tout était calme dans la maison. Blaine mit Kurt en pyjama et ils ce couchèrent pour une bonne nuit de sommeille. Parce que Kurt avait tout un été à planifier, car ils seront tous partis pour vivre de belle expérience en famille accompagnée par le jeune Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

Tout le monde est prêt à partir? Matthew et Harry vous partez avec nous. Mia et Kate vous partez toujours avec Jack et Daniel? Demanda Kurt aux filles.

Ouais. Répondirent-elles en cœur.

Alors, nous partons et vous nous suivez. Daniel connait le chemin?

Oui papa ne t'inquiète pas. Bon je vais les rejoindre avec Kate, on attend que vous partiez.

OK. Matthew, Harry vous pouvez aller porter vos valises dans la voiture et demander à Rachel et Finn qu'ils nous attendent et qu'on est bientôt prêt. BLAAAIIIIINE T'AS FINI?

PAS ENCORE CHÉRI. Répondit Blaine de la chambre.

Kurt monta en vitesse et il vit que son bien aimé était toujours entrain de faire sa valise.

Blaine, les miennes sons prêts depuis deux jours. Tout le monde nous attend.

Du calme mon amour. J'ai terminé, aller on y va. Dit Blaine qui prit la main de Kurt pour se rendre jusqu'à leur voiture.

Ils firent beaucoup de chemins avant d'arriver dans un chouette terrain de camping dans le Kentucky. Ils passeront tous, trois nuits là. Pour ensuite prendre la route vers la Floride pour aller à la plage et passer une semaine dans un hôtel luxueux.

On est enfin arrivé. Dit Blaine qui venait de réveiller ses passagers.

Les adultes sortirent trois tentes pour les ados. En leurs indiquant qu'il y en avait une plus petite que les autres et qu'eux avaient un terrain un peux plus loin. Donc ils donnèrent au ados tout se dont ils avaient besoin et partir à la recherche de leur terrain.

Hey on s'arrange comment pour les tentes? Demanda Jack en regardant sa petite amie.

On fait trois groupes de deux. Dit Mia en sautant sur la plus grosse tente. Et je te prends avec moi dans ma tente!

MOI je suis avec Dan! Dit Kate en prenant l'autre plus grosse tante.

Hey hey! Vous aller vraiment nous laisser la plus petite tente? Dit Matthew.

C'est la tente qui te dérange? Lui demanda Harry.

Non, mais tu déconne? Sa ne me dérange pas! Ce n'est pas comme eux qui sortent ensemble! Je n'ai juste pas trop envi de… non laisse tombé c'est ok! Dit Matthew en prenant la plus petite tente. Tu viens m'aidée à l'installé?

Ouais pas de problème. Répondit le châtain un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas trop envie de dormir dans la même tente que Matthew. Il était bien trop timide.

**(De l'autre coté du camping.)**

Blaine, on ne va pas dormir dans ce truc?

C'est toi qui voulais faire du camping mon amour.

Oui, mais … mais…

De plus… on l'a jamais fais dans un tente! Dit le bouclé dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Mm… vu comme ça. Dit Kurt en entrant les valises à l'intérieure de leur ''nid d'amour''.

T'as pas un peux peur de laisser nos ados seul? Demanda Finn à son beau-frère.

Pas vraiment! Ils son responsable et je leurs fais confiance. J'ai donné cent dollars à Mia et la même chose à Matthew pour qu'ils s'achètent tout ce qu'il on besoin pour la fin de semaine. De plus nous ne sommes pas trop loin.

Vu comme ça. Dit Finn repartant près de Rachel.

Hey Kurt? Demanda Blaine.

Où son passer les petits surnoms ? Dit Kurt en faisant la moue devant son mari.

Mon agneau adoré d'abord. Se reprit le frisé en embrassant Kurt sur la joue. Dit, tu crois que les enfants seront ok?

Tu ne viens pas de dire à mon frère de ne pas s'inquiété?

Oui... mais c'était pour m'en convaincre aussi.

Du calme. Si tu veux on va les voir?

Non, ça va aller. Il commence déjà à faire noir! Et si on faisait un feu?

Avec plaisir. FINN! Va donc chercher du bois dans la forêt. Cria-t-il à son frère.

**(De retour aux ados)**

Regarder ce que j'ai apporté. Dit Daniel en ouvrant la valise de la voiture de Jack. J'ai apporté tous ce qu'il faut pour s'amuser. Dit-il en sortant toute la bière qu'il avait apportée.

Waouh t'a envie de nous saouler toi! Dit Kate à son petit ami.

Moi j'ai apporté ma guitare. Dit Jack en sortant son instrument de la voiture. On pourrait tous s'asseoir autour d'un feu.

C'est une excellente idée. Dit Harry. Mais empêcher moi de boire! Je ne veux pas que sa dégénère comme la dernière fois.

Tu ne mourras pas en en prenant juste une! Dit Matthew.

Oui, tu as raison! Aller donne moi s'en une! Qui prépare le feu?

Je m'en charge. Dit Jack qui tendit une bière à Harry puis ensuite à Mia. Pour ensuite aller s'occuper du feu.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous assit autour d'un joli feu de camp. Ils écoutaient tous Jack jouer de la guitare et regardaient tous, Harry qui était rendu à sa 8iem bière de la soirée. Il était assit près de Matthew et ne cessait de le coller ou de flirter avec lui. Cela ne dérangeait pas le plus vieux. Il trouvait ça plutôt drôle. Mia était un peu pompette, mais pas autant que ses meilleurs amis.

J'en veux une autre! Bafouilla Harry en essayant de se lever.

OH NON! Toi tu reste ici. Dit Matthew qui avait attrapé le plus jeune par le bras pour le rasseoir. Si tu en veux vraiment une je vais aller t'en cher… Il ne finit pas sa phrase puisque Harry avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Je crois que … je vais essayer de dormir plutôt. Bonne nuit. Dit-il.

Matthew ne répondit rien. Il ne fessait que fixer la tête qui reposait sur son épaule. Après mûr réflexion, il décida d'aller dans leur tente.

Bon, je vais aller le coucher et en profité pour dormir aussi, je suis crever. Bonne nuit. Dit-il en se levant et en prenant sur ami au passage.

T'as pas peur qu'il te viole pendant la nuit parce qu'il est trop saoul pour savoir ce qu'il fait? Dit Mia sans réfléchir avant de se mettre à rire.

Non mais t'es vraiment tache quand tu t'y mets! Dit Matthew qui partit ensuite plus loin jusqu'à la plus petite tente.

Entre temps, Harry c'était réveiller et essayait de marcher seul.

C'est bon je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide chéri! Dit le plus jeune sous le regard choqué de l'autre garçon.

Matthew essaya quand même de l'aidé à entré dans la tente et de se coucher. Il lui donna son sleeping bag et se coucha de son coté avec le sien.

Bonne nuit Harry.

Booooonne nuit mon chou.

À peine 5 secondes plus tard, Matthew sentit deux bras l'entourer langoureusement et une tête se posé sur son torse. Il ne repoussa pas son ami qui venait de s'endormir subitement dans ses bras. Il ouvrit simplement les yeux pour regardé le plus jeune dormir. Il se surprit même à mettre son bras autour du cou de celui-ci et de le reposer sur son torse pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Il continuait de regarder le plus jeune et commença à jouer dans ses cheveux sans aucune raison valable. Matthew avait toujours été un garçon très colleur qui aimait le contact avec les autres. Mais cette fois ci, tout était différent.

**(De l'autre coté de la forêt) **

Moi je suis brulé! Tu viens chérie on va dormir? Demanda Finn à sa compagne.

Oui je te suis, bonne nuit les gars!

Bonne nuit Rachel. Dit Kurt à sa meilleure amie.

Les deux couples étaient entrain de regarder le feu avant que l'un deux partent dormir. Kurt et Blaine était maintenant seul sur leur petite couverture de laine, assit par terre. Kurt profita de la situation et se colla d'avantage sur le plus jeune.

Blaine… t'as proposition tiens toujours? Demanda Kurt dans l'oreille de son amant.

Mm… Qu'elle proposition? Demanda Blaine en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris.

Kurt commença à mordiller l'oreille de Blaine comme réponse. Ensuite il commença à embrasser son cou avant de se mettre à califourchon sur son homme. Blaine pencha la tête vers l'arrière pendant que Kurt l'embrassait et le touchait partout.

K… Kurt… On est en plein terrain de camping.

La tente nous attend! Dit Kurt sensuellement. Il avait commencé à jouer dans le pantalon de Blaine pour prendre son sexe en main. Blaine frissonna et réagis de façon plutôt précipité quand il prit Kurt dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la tente pour lui-même abusé de son mari.

Arriver à l'intérieur après s'être battu avec la fermeture éclair de leur abri, Kurt sauta littéralement sur Blaine.

Kurt doucement tu va me faire mal! Dit Blaine en riant.

Désolé, je vais y aller doucement. Répondit Kurt qui commençait à jouer avec la bosse imposant de Blaine qui paraissait sous son pantalon. Il caressait doucement le sexe de Blaine tout en l'embrassant dans le coup.

Et puis merde, Kurt sil-te-plais t'es trop doux là. Dit Blaine désespérément.

Kurt ne se fit pas prier et ils se déshabillèrent, pour ensuite faire l'amour pour la première fois dans une tente en plein milieu d'un camping.

Le lendemain matin, Matthew se réveilla et vit qu'Harry n'était plus là. Il décida de sortir de la tente pour voir qui étaient réveillé. Il remarqua que le châtain était déjà debout et qu'il revenait des toilette. Il alla tout de suite le voir pour lui demander comment il allait.

Salut comment ça va? Demanda-t-il.

Matthew, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier! Je … je n'y crois pas que j'ai dormis aussi collé sur toi. Tu aurais du me repousser.

Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit le plus vieux avec un petit sourire en coin. Je suis un gars plutôt colleur.

Même avec les gars? Dit son ami en blaguant.

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas mal à l'aise avec toi espèce d'idiot. T'es mon meilleur ami.

Ça me touche, vraiment! Merci Matty.

De rien, aller viens on va manger, je meurs de faim.

Mia est partit chercher à manger avec Jack dans une épicerie à une heure d'ici. Dit Harry.

Tu crois qu'elle rapportera des Lucky Charm? Demanda Matthew en prenant son ami par l'épaule.

J'en ais aucune idée. Répondit l'autre ados avant qu'ils s'assoient tout les deux sur leurs chaise de camping pour continuer à bavarder.

Quand Blaine se réveilla, Kurt était en train de préparer le déjeuner. Il avait sortit un four portatif et préparait des œufs pour Finn qui le regardait faire avec un air affamé.

Où est Rachel? Demanda Blaine en arrivant près de son petit ami.

Partit à la toilette. Un bonjour est trop demander? Dit Kurt en boudant presque.

Bon matin mon amour que j'aime tant. Tu as bien dormis chéri?

Oui merci… Bon, Finn, vu que tu me regarde cuisiner en bavant je te serre le premier. Œuf tourné ou crever?

Tourné. Répondit son frère.

Et toi mon chéri, des œufs? Demanda Kurt à son époux.

Deux tournée mon cuisinier préféré.

OK et c'est partit.

Entre temps, Rachel arriva et regarda ses meilleurs amis avec de gros yeux et un gros sourire.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rachel? Demanda Kurt désespéré.

Au rien, seulement que j'ai vu votre fils et le jeune Harry ensemble en allant au toilette. Et je l'ais trouvaient très mignon avec un bras par dessus l'épaule de l'autre. Votre Matthew vous ressemble plus que vous ne le penser. Répondit-elle en sirotant son jus d'orange.

Tu crois que notre fils est gay? Demanda Blaine non outré, mais avec une certaine réflexion.

C'est peut-être génétique! Dit Finn sérieusement.

Bon Finnocent est de retour. Dit Kurt en se prenant la tête.

Non, mais sérieusement, vous ne l'avez pas vu comment il regardait le jeune avec des yeux rond! Moi j'ai tout vu. Se vanta-t-elle.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent un instant, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Ils devraient peut-être parler à leur fils.

J'irai lui parler. Dit Blaine.

Non, c'est moi qui le ferai. Même s'il ne s'entend pas très bien avec moi. Je veux prendre ça en charge. Répondit Kurt.

Après les trois jours qu'ils passèrent au camping, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la mer.

Arriver à l'hôtel, Finn distribua les clefs.

Kate, Daniel, Mia et Jack vous aller partager une chambre, Harry et Matthew aurons la leur et une autre pour nous. Les chambre son une à côté de l'autre.

Harry était désespéré, il était mal à l'aise que d'être avec Matthew dans la même chambre. Celui-ci s'en faisait gère.

Après s'être tous installer, ils partirent à la plage et se baignèrent. Tous sauf Harry. Il n'avait même pas enlevé son chandail. Matthew vint le voir.

Harry tu vas pas dans la mer? Je sais qu'elle à un goût bizarre, mais les vagues sont gigantesque!

Je n'aime pas trop me baigner. Répondit simplement le châtain.

Matthew regarda son ami.

Est-ce que… c'est à cause que tu n'a pas d'abdos que tu garde ton chandail alors?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, son ami avait raison, mais il ne savait pas comment le dire.

Je le savais. Écoute, on s'en fou des abdos, ce n'est pas ça qui compte. À moins que ce sois parce que tu as un peur qu'un mec vienne te draguer! Je te défendrai et ferai semblant d'être ton petit ami si c'est de ça que tu as peur. Dit Matthew en bon ami.

Tu ferais ça pour moi? Tu ferais semblant d'être mon petit ami?

Pour me faire pardonner oui…

Harry regarda son ami. Puis quand celui-ci lui dit d'enlever son chandail, il le fit. Il avait du mal à lui faire confiance, mais il s'entait vraiment qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il avait fait.

Je croyais que tu allais être beaucoup plus squelettique que ça. Dit Matthew en regardant le torse nu de son ami.

Après avoir frappé son ami, Harry le suivit pour aller se baigner dans la mer, où ils passèrent tous une très belle semaine pour ensuite retourné terminer leur été tous ensemble à Lima.

Harry et Matthew restèrent très proche l'un de l'autre, Kurt lui essaya de parler à son fils, mais celui-ci l'avait envoyé promener en disant qu'il n'était pas une pédale comme lui. Le jeune homme avait voulu s'excuser immédiatement, mais Kurt l'avait très mal prit et Blaine aussi, mais celui-ci réussi à parler à Matthew, ce qui choqua le châtain. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir une belle complicité avec son fils. Mais il lui ressemblait trop. Beaucoup trop même.


	25. Chapter 25

L'école venait de recommencer et Matthew suivait la gang de sa sœur et pour la première fois, il trainait avec Harry dans les couloirs. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne tout gâcher.

MATTHEW. Cria Alexander Karofsky.

Le jeune homme accourra jusqu'à son ami.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alex?

Depuis quand tu traines avec les tapettes?

Eh… je passe juste un peu de temps avec ma sœur. Mentit le châtain.

Si je te revois avec eux, ça va barder, tu le sais. Aller vient suis moi.

Matthew acquiesça. Il se retourna quand même pour voir le regard triste d'Harry qui avait tout entendu, mais qui lui fit un faux sourire malgré tout. Matthew lui envoya la main subtilement puis suivit Karofsky.

HEY! Mais où il est Matty? Demanda Mia après un moment.

Il est parti avec Alexander. Il l'a menacé pour qu'il ne se tienne pas avec nous. Dit le plus jeune.

Je suis plus capable de ce gars, il manipule ton frère Belle.

Mia rougit, elle adorait quand son petit ami l'appelait Belle, comme la princesse. Puis elle se ressaisit.

Oui oui je sais.

Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu rougis. Dit Jack en prenant Mia par la taille.

M…Merci… je tiens ça de mon papa. Dit-elle en pensant à comment Kurt rougissait quand Blaine lui disait des compliments doux.

Eh désolé de vous déranger les amoureux… mais on parlait de Matthew là! Les interrompit Kate.

Ouais, désolé. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… On essayera quelque chose lundi. Là c'est vendredi et j'ai vraiment hâte de terminer pour aller au ciné ce soir! Harry tu me rejoint chez moi après ta récup de français?

Ouais pas de problème.

Daniel, Jack et Kate partirent et laissèrent Harry et Mia seuls. Dans la pause de l'après-midi. Il était à leur casier commun, mais quand ils se retournèrent ils se firent lancer un slushee au visage. Quand Harry réussit en enlever le truc gluant de ses yeux, il vit que c'était Matthew qui les avait lancés. Il avait un regard froid et était accompagné de la gang de gorilles.

T'es qu'un sale con! Dit Mia qui était en rogne.

Harry ne pouvait juste pas le croire. Il était vraiment fâché. Les deux victimes partirent rapidement pour se nettoyer dans les toilettes des filles. La cloche avait sonné et il n'y avait personne.

Comment il a pu faire ça? Sérieusement, il a été super gentil avec toi tout l'été. Vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde. ET MOI JE SUIS SA SŒUR PUTAIN!

Harry acquiesça en hochant la tête positivement, puis sortit pour aller à son prochain cours.

**Plus tard après l'école.**

OK si vous ne faites pas quelque chose je vais le tuer! Dit Mia en entrant dans ça maison pour aller voir ces pères.

Qu'est-ce que ton frère a encore fait? Demanda Blaine sous un petit regard de Kurt.

Il ma lancer un slushee à moi et à Harry cet après-midi! Je suis plus capable faite quelque chose. Ce matin il était tranquille avec nous avant que Karofsky vienne le chercher parce qu'on est des losers.

C'est bon, je vais lui parler… Dit Blaine en regardant Kurt.

Toi tu ne dis rien papa? Demanda la jeune adolescente à Kurt.

Tu sais très bien que ton frère et moi on ne se parle plus chérie… il ne ferait que m'envoyer promener. Dit-il tristement.

Oh… papa… Répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tout va bien aller… BON, je vais chercher Kate. Si Harry arrive, dis-lui d'aller m'attendre dans ma chambre.

Quelque minute plus tard, quand Matthew arriva, Blaine l'accosta avant qu'il n'ait dans ça chambre.

Matthew je crois que tu nous dois des explications. Dit le frisé d'un ton inhabituellement sévère.

Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Répondit-il hypocritement.

TU AS SLUSHER TA SŒUR ET TON AMI! Matthew sérieusement je ne te reconnais plus… Cet été tu étais si gentil. Dit Kurt qui s'était finalement mêlé de cette histoire.

À cet instant quelqu'un cogna à la porte. C'est Matthew qui alla ouvrir la porte.

Harry? Salut. Dit-il mal à l'aise.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et alla voir Kurt et Blaine.

Bonjour, est-ce que Mia est là? Demanda-t-il aux adultes.

Non, mais elle nous a fait le message de te dire d'attendre dans ça chambre qu'elle revienne. Expliqua Kurt encore un peu fâché.

OK merci. Dit Harry pour ensuite monter à l'étage, suivi de Matthew.

Arriver devant la chambre de Mia, Harry arrêta quelque seconde et regarda Matthew, qui lui, le regardait également. Il tourna les talons après lui avoir lancé un regard de dégout, puis entra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Après 10 minutes d'attende il se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Il entra ferma la porte et se tourna. Matthew était entré en même temps que lui dans la salle de bain commune. Il se retourna et essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui était barrée de l'extérieure.

Essaye la mienne. Les portes se verrouillent souvent seul. Expliqua le plus vieux.

Le châtain se dirigea vers l'autre porte, qui était en arrièrent de son ami. Quand il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, il était à quelque pouce de l'autre jeune homme. La porte n'ouvrit pas. Ils étaient emprisonnés.

Merde… Laissa échapper le châtain.

Matthew ne fit que s'asseoir sur le couvert de toilette et attendre.

Blaine… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Notre fils est comme les brutes qui nous harcelaient à l'école. Dit Kurt tristement.

On va trouver un moyen.

Il ne m'aime pas. Affirma Kurt en commençant à pleurer.

Ne dis plus jamais ça. Dit le frisé en prenant son époux dans ces bras. Tu devrais peut-être dormir. Tu es à bout.

Je suis faible, je ne suis même pas capable de parler à mes enfants. Ils ne me font pas confiance. Dit Kurt dans le creux du cou de Blaine toujours en pleurant.

Chut… calme-toi. Dit Blaine en jouant dans les cheveux de son amant. Tu n'es pas faible. Juste fatigué et émotif. Les enfants t'aiment et moi aussi. Ils te font confiance.

Je t'aime Blaine, tellement. Même si je pleure en ce moment je suis heureux de ce que nous vivons, même si c'est très difficile de se faire traiter de PD par son propre fils.

Il ne le pensait pas vraiment. C'est sur le cou de la surprise.

Je sais je sais. Dit Kurt en essuyant ses larmes. Bon… on peut aller écouter un film?

Tout ce que tu veux mon chéri. Va t'installer je vais aller nous faire des chocolats chaud.

T'es le plus parfait des maris.

Kurt partit s'assoir et attendit que Blaine arrive. Ils mirent le film et Kurt s'étala sur le torse de Blaine qui était étalé sur le divan.

Harry tournait en rond depuis 10 minutes, dans le peu d'espace que donnait la salle de bain.

Calme-toi. Tu m'étourdis. Finis par dire un Matthew plutôt calme comparé au châtain.

Me calmer? Ce n'est pas toi, qui s'est fait humilier par ton meilleur ami. Dit-il tristement.

Je suis désolée pour ça. Dit le plus vieux en baissant la tête.

Désolé? DÉSOLÉ? Sérieusement. Tu es gentil avec moi tout l'été, on s'amuse comme des fous, je me confis à toi et toi tu m'aides avec mes problèmes. J'ai passé la plus belle des étés de ma vie et toi tu viens la gâcher avec ça.

Matthew n'écouta pas les insultes qu'Harry lui lança par la suite. Il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça et savait que ce que l'autre jeune homme disait était vrai… Il était un enfoiré et il avait trop foiré. Pourtant, il y avait une raison à tout ça. Matthew ne pouvait juste pas le dire pour sa propre sécurité. Après de longues minutes d'insulte, il se tanna. Il se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

Tu n'ais qu'un sale menteur et un…

Matthew prit son courage en mains, puis les posa sur le visage de son ami pour ensuite l'embrasser. L'autre jeune homme avait fait un petit bruit et avait laissé ses yeux ouverts alors que ceux de Matthew s'étaient fermés. Harry finit par les fermer également et répondit au baiser. Tout ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment était imaginable. Tout cessa alors que le plus vieux détacha ses douces lèvres des siennes et enleva ses mains de sa nuque. Ils se regardèrent alors que la porte de la chambre de Mia s'ouvrit, laissant la jeune fille apparaitre dans le cadre de la porte.

Harry qu'est-ce que tu fou on va être en retard. Dit-elle en prenant le bras du plus jeune qui était tout ébranlé.

Lui et Mia se dirigèrent vers ça voiture où se trouvait déjà Kate à l'avant. Le jeune s'assit en arrièrent et ne dit aucun mot. Il ne fit que réfléchir tout au long de la soirée. Même quand Kate et Daniel s'embrassaient pendant le film et que Mia attendait un baisé de son prince charmant.

Pendant ce temps, Matthew lui n'en revenait pas. Il avait peur qu'Harry raconte tout ça à tout le monde. Oui, il était gay… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mis à part de se faire tuer par Karofsky ou de se faire humilier par tout le monde à l'école. Il voyait comment tout le monde traitait Harry et ne voulait pas vivre ça. Il était lâche et il s'en voulait. Il avait traité son père de pédale en sachant très bien qu'il en était une également. Il l'avait su lorsqu'Harry l'avait dragué quand ils avaient été au chalet de Finn et Rachel. Il n'arrêta pas de regarder les garçons d'une autre manière après ça. Il voulut descendre pour enfin aller s'excuser à son père… Ce baiser l'avait en quelque sorte… changé. Il était différent depuis l'heure précédente. Quand il arriva en bas et qu'il vu ses pères coller l'un contre l'autre en train de regarder pour la millième fois la mélodie du bonheur, il laissa son plan d'excuse de coté et les regarda un instant. Il les trouvait cute ensemble et espérait vivre la même chose un jour. À ce moment, Mia et Harry entrèrent dans la maison.

Hey mes papas préférés. Harry peu resté à dormir ici ce soir? Demanda-t-elle

Certainement chéri. Si lui, le veut bien. Dit Kurt en regardant le jeune homme. Il s'avait très bien que des fois ça fille décidait pour les autres.

T'es drôle! Comme si Harry refuserait! hein? Dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme.

Celui-ci acquiesça par un hochement de tête. Il avait vu Matthew qui était assis dans les marches et qui le regardait.

Aller on monte. Dit Mia en prenant le bras d'Harry.

À c'est paroles. Matthew se leva et suivit ses deux amis. Il fit un sourire au plus jeune et s'excusa sérieusement à sa sœur.

Harry lui ne mérite pas d'excuse? Dit-elle en regardant son frère.

Matthew regarda Harry. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants.

C'est déjà fait. Dit-il doucement toujours en regardant le jeune homme.

Suite à cela, ils partirent dans leurs chambres. Harry partit prendre ça douche en n'ayant toujours rien dit depuis… l'évènement, alors que Mia se mettait en pyjama.

Quand il alla rejoindre la jeune fille, ils mirent de la musique en ''Background'' et Mia commença à parler.

Pourquoi tu ne dis rien depuis tout à leur? Je sais qu'il est arrivé quelque chose, je te connais. Parle-moi! Dis-moi quelque chose. Dit-elle.

Je suis amoureux de Matthew.


	26. Chapter 26

Me voisi avec un nouveau chapitre que je suis heureuse de poster en même temps qu'un OS sur Klaine, elle se nome Cher Kurt. Si ça vous dit!

En attendent je vous laisse avec la révélation d'Harry à sa meilleure amie ;)

N'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin, ça me fais toujours plaisir de vous répondre :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Je suis amoureux de Matthew.

Mia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Pardon?

Je… j'aime ton frère… Répondit Harry qui était très gêné.

Okay… et… depuis quand? Demanda Mia qui était très surprise.

Je m'en suis rendu compte récemment, mais je crois que ça fait longtemps. Avoua le châtain.

T'as oublié ce qu'il nous a fait aujourd'hui?

On sait expliquer tout à leur… Il s'est excusé… en quelque sorte.

C'est trop mignon, toi amoureux de Matty! Mais…

Mais quoi?

Mia hésita avant de continuer.

Il n'est pas gay. Dit-elle simplement.

Alors qu'Harry allait répliquer, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

Salut. Je vous dérange? Demanda Matthew en entrant dans la chambre.

Non pas du tout. Dit Mia en regardant son meilleur ami qui regardait par terre pour ne pas regarder Matthew. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je… je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Je… je peux rester avec vous? Demanda-t-il en regardant Harry.

Mia regarda son meilleur ami une nouvelle fois pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait et il acquiesça avec un sourire.

C'est ok! On pourrait aller regarder un film.

Eh… papa regardait un film avec Kurt! Dit Matthew.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

On va écouter la Mélodie du bonheur avec nos pères. Proposa la brunette.

Matty n'aime pas trop ce f… Commença Harry en levant la tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie avant de se faire couper par l'autre jeune.

Non, c'est une bonne idée. Dit Matthew avec le sourire quand Harry l'avais enfin regarder.

Mia commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Elle savait qu'il était arrivé un truc entre eux, mais elle n'osa pas poser de question. Ils décidèrent de descendre et de regarder la fin du film avec Kurt et Blaine qui était endormi ensemble.

À la fin du film, Mia regardait ses pères toujours endormis et décida de les réveiller en leur donnant un gros câlin.

AH! Mia tu m'as fait peur. Dit Kurt en se réveillant en sureaux.

Blaine se réveilla par la suite puis se leva. Suivi de Kurt.

On va dormir chéri? Demanda le frisé les yeux mis clos.

oui, je suis fatigué.

Alors que Blaine, Harry et Mia montèrent les escaliers, Matthew arrêta Kurt.

Papa, je peux te parler quelques minutes? Demanda-t-il.

Oui bien sûr! Répondit Kurt à son fils avant de se rassoir sur le divan.

Papa… Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire une horreur comme ça. Dit Matthew en s'assoyant à côté de son père. SI tu savais comment je m'en veux. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Dit-il tristement.

Écoute, je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'aime juste pas te voir agir de la sorte.

Ça n'arrivera plus. je me suis excusée à Harry et Mia. Je m'en veux tellement. Dit l'ado en prenant ça tête en mains.

Ça va aller. Ils t'ont pardonné.

Je m'en veux surtout pour Harry. J'ai été tellement méchant avec lui.

Il te pardonnera. Je suis content que tu m'ais parler Matthew. Dit Kurt.

Moi aussi.

Ils se levèrent et le plus jeune prit son père dans ses bras.

Je t'aime papa!

Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils.

Puis ils montèrent se coucher.

Hey, ou étais-tu? Demanda Blaine en voyant Kurt entré dans la chambre.

Matthew m'a enfin parlé. Répondit le châtain tout enjoué en sauta sur le lit près de son mari.

Et puis?

Il s'est excusé. Dit Kurt en souriant.

Tant mieux. Je suis content que tu retrouves ton sourire joyeux.

Je l'ais toujours garder. Il était juste un peu faux.

Détail. Maintenant, viens me coller. Dit Blaine en prenant Kurt dans ses bras.

Ils se couchèrent tous les deux et le lendemain se réveilla l'un dans les bras de l'autre comme tous les jours. Kurt regardait Blaine un instant, il n'en revenait pas combien il l'aimait. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir se réveiller ainsi à chaque matin.

Bon matin mon amour. Dit Blaine qui avait l'habitude de se faire réveiller par Kurt qui lui jouait dans les cheveux.

Salut chéri. On est samedi donc pas de travail pour toi! Tu veux que je te prépare quoi pour déjeuner?

Des crêpes… Des œufs… Des gaufres… et aussi des beagles avec du Nutella!

Wow tu veux nous ruiner? Est-ce que ça serait ok des œufs avec du bacon?

On à des saucisses? Demanda Blaine.

Non, mais il y en a une ici juste pour toi. Dit Kurt en l'embrassant dans le cou.

J'avoue que celle-ci m'intéresse beaucoup. Répondit Blaine en se couchant à califourchon sur Kurt. Pour abuser de lui correctement. Il caressa le torse de son amant avant d'arriver à la bosse qui déformait déjà son caleçon.

T'es pas mal excité mon amour.

J'ai rêvé à toi cette nuit.

Et à quoi tu as rêvé? Demanda Blaine en caressant la bosse imposante de son époux.

Oublis ça… C'est tellement meilleur maintenant! Répondit le châtain en embrassant le frisé.

Blaine fit descendre lentement le caleçon de Kurt tout en donnant des baisés sur son torse découvert pour descendre jusqu'à son sexe. Il donna des baisers autour de celui-ci avant de le prendre complètement en bouche, laissant s'échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir au plus vieux qui caressait ces cheveux.

Ah… Blaine… Prends-moi! Dit Kurt en ne parlant pas trop fort, de risque que les enfants entendent tout.

Blaine remonta alors vers la bouche de son petit ami pour l'embrasser. Puis il enleva son bas de pyjama et son boxer, il se retrouva alors nu sur son petit ami.

Aller mon chéri. Tu me fais souffrir à être aussi magnifique à me regarder ainsi. Dit finalement Kurt en enroulant ces pieds autour de la taille de Blaine.

Celui-ci écarta un peu les fesses de son mari avant de le pénétrer violemment.

AH… Blaine… continue je t'en pris! Gémit Kurt.

Blaine continua à la demande de Kurt et pour faire doubler le plaisir, il le masturba en même temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kurt ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Blaine… Ça s'en vient.

Moi aussi chérie. Dit Blaine à bout de souffle.

Puis tout à coup.

PAPAAAAAAAAAA ON A FAIM QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ?

Blaine cessa tout mouvement, se retira par réflexe, puis tomba sur le torse de Kurt à bout de souffle.

Merde! Dit le châtain.

ON ARRIVE, LAISSE NOUS 5 MINUTES. Cria Blaine. Chéri, jamais je ne te laisserais dans cette situation! Chuchota-t-il à son cher et tendre époux en commençant à faire des va-et-vient, mais cette fois-ci avec sa main sur le sexe de Kurt.

Blaine… A… Attends…

Vas-y, laisse-toi aller bébé!

J'aime tellement quand tu me parles comme ça Blaine. Dit Kurt tout en gémissant silencieusement.

Après une minute, Kurt jouit dans la main de Blaine.

Wow… Merci mon amour, ça fait du bien.

On reprendra ça ce soir. Dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

Et toi?

PAPAAAAAAAAA! Cria Matthew. VOUS AVEZ DEUX ADOS. MÊME TROIS AUJORUDHUI À NOURRIR, GROUILLER VOUS UN PEU.

Kurt regarda Blaine désolé, puis alla rapidement se nettoyer dans la salle de bain pendant que Blaine sortait leur vêtement pour la journée.

Quand Kurt arriva dans la cuisine, suivi de Blaine, toute la table était dressée et Mia préparait des crêpes.

J'ai dut commencer sans toi papa! On mourrait de faim. Expliqua la jeune fille à Kurt.

Ouais! Surtout moi! Affirma Matthew qui était assis à l'opposé d'Harry, qui regardait la table d'un air timide.

On est désolés. Mais vous auriez très bien pu faire à déjeuner seul à ce que je vois. Dit Blaine en s'assoyant près de son fils.

Je sais, mais le samedi matin j'aime bien que papa me montre de nouvelles recettes.

T'es bien la fille de ton père. Dit le frisé.

Après tu dis qu'il te ressemble plus. Pff… S'exclama Kurt.

HEY! Je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est toi qui le dis toujours. Ta fille à la même forme de visage, les mêmes lèvres et le même joli petit nez que toi! Et ton fils pourrait passer pour ton jumeau! La seule différence c'est qu'il à les cheveux un peu plus longs et qu'il a ma forme de sourcils bizarre et un peu aussi mon beau visage si magnifique.

Monsieur se vante? Dit Matthew en riant.

Ouais, quand on a des enfants géniaux et aussi beaux que nous, on a rien d'autre à dire.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et dans le rire. Avec aussi un peu de malaise entre Matthew et Harry qui ne cessait de se regarder du coin de l'œil. Le plus vieux rougissait chaque fois que l'autre jeune homme posait le regard sur lui.

Harry voulait savoir pourquoi, pourquoi Matthew l'avait donc embrassé. Était-ce seulement pour le faire taire? Pour s'excuser? Il ne savait plus quoi pensé.

Kurt regardait les deux adolescents et vit un regard louche entre eux. Il voyait que son fils souffrait en regardant Harry, mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi le regard d'Harry portait tant de haine dans son regard envers Matthew, pourtant, son fils s'était excusé et il avait l'air très sincère. En fin, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Kurt.

Matthew lui, décida de ne rien faire. Il n'était pas prêt à dire son secret à tout le monde. Alors, il attendra le bon moment.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry marchait dans les couloirs de McKinley. Lui et Matthew ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis la fin de semaine dernière, mais le brun lui envoyait toujours un petit sourire en classe ou à la cafétéria. Quand Karofsky n'était pas là, tout était parfait, mais dans le cas contraire, Matthew faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Ça faisait mal au châtain puisqu'il s'était rendu compte de son amour pour le frère de sa meilleure amie. Il allait devoir lui parler sérieusement.

Hey FM!

Fm? C'est quoi ce surnom? Demanda Harry à Mia qui venait d'arriver auprès de lui accompagner de Kate.

C'est moi qui ai donné des surnoms à tout le monde. FM pour Fan de Michael Jackson. Matthew c'est BB pour _Backstreet boys et Beegees_ et Mia c'est Pin pour pingouin. Expliqua Kate.

Elle c'est Pap… pour papillon. On n'avait rien à faire en français! Dit Mia.

Je vois ça!

On a aussi préparé une soirée pyjama entre nous. Tu veux venir? Demanda la frisée.

Une occasion de voir Matthew? PARFAIT!

Oui bien sure! Je peux apporter du popcorn. Suggéra le châtain.

Ok cool! Mes papas diront sûrement rien, alors venez après souper je vais vous attendre.

Okay pas de trouble. Dit Kate.

A plus tard les filles. Dit-il en sortant de l'école.

En allant vers ça voiture, il croisa Matthew qui lui fit un beau sourire. Cela coupa le souffle d'Harry. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, en fin, pour personne d'autre que Matthew.

MA COCCINELLE VIEN ICI SIL-TE-PLAIS! Cria Blaine de la cuisine.

J'ARRIVE. Répondit la jeune femme en descendant les escaliers.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, Kurt et Blaine l'attendaient avec impatience.

Oui… qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle apeurer quand elle vu le visage triste de ses pères surtout de Kurt.

C'est ton grand-père, il est à l'hôpital. Dit le châtain tristement.

NON! Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle.

Il est malade ma chouette. Dit Kurt en commençant à pleurer.

Mia accourut près de son père et le prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit également à pleurer. Blaine rejoint l'accolade en même temps que Matthew entrait dans la cuisine.

Qu'est-ce qui arrive?

Burt est à l'hôpital, il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Expliqua Blaine.

Je vais à l'hôpital. Dit Matthew en partant vers l'entrer de la maison.

Non ça ne sert à rien, les visite son terminer. Nous irons demain, avec Kate. Elle nous a appelés toute à l'heure. Finn viendra aussi. Dit Kurt toujours en pleurant dans les bras de Mia.

Matthew retenait ses larmes. Il n'aimait pas voir son père pleurer. De plus, il allait perdre son grand-père.

Je suis désolé papa. Dit-il en le prenant, lui et Mia dans ses bras.

Blaine rejoignit à nouveau les rangs alors que quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

J'y vais. Dit Matthew.

Il s'approcha de la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit et tout se qu'il vu, c'est Kate qui partit voir le reste de ça famille en courant.

Ça va être une dure soirée, ce n'ais pas facile, je suis désolée pour ton grand-père.

Matthew se retourna en sursaut vers la porte d'entrée.

HARRY! Wow tu m'as fait peur! Mais merci. Dit-il en lui donnant une accolade avant qu'Harry lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Le châtain, qui fut surpris de cette affection resserra quand même ses bras autour de Matthew qui se recula après quelques secondes.

Désolée… ce n'était pas voulu.

L'accolade ou cette nouvelle désastreuse?

Matthew rougit violemment puis allais répondre, mais au même moment Mia arriva près d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras avant de monter avec lui et Kate dans ça chambre.

Tu veux venir Matty? Demanda-t-elle.

Non, je vais aller réfléchir dans ma chambre.

Comme tu veux. Dit-elle.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans leurs chambres alors que Kurt pleurait encore dans la cuisine, dans les bras de Blaine.

Tu veux qu'on monte mon amour. On pourrait aller s'étendre. Dit Blaine gentiment.

Il va nous quitter j'ai le présentement! Pourquoi lui Blaine? Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Il est malade et commence à ce faire mieux. Il aura vécu de belles années. Viens suis-moi.

Ils montèrent eux aussi dans leur chambre et se couchèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Blaine se mit alors lui aussi à pleurer. Burt Hummel avait été un homme génial qui avait changé ça vie. Il était comme un père pour lui. Lui non plus ne voulait pas le perdre, mais pour le moment c'était Kurt qui avait besoin de lui.

Les filles, je vais aller prendre une douche moi. Dit Harry à Mia et Kate qui c'était calmer.

Ok, on t'attend avant de commencer le film? Demanda Kate.

Non ça va. _Mulan_ n'a pas besoin de moi pour sauver la Chine. Répondit le châtain, ce qui fit rire légèrement les deux adolescentes.

Puis il partit dans la salle de bain.

Arrivé à l'intérieure, il vit que la porte de la salle de bain, du côté de la chambre de Matthew était ouverte. Le jeune homme dessinait. Harry le regarda quelques secondes avant d'aller le voir.

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

Matty?

L'ado se retourna et fit face au châtain.

Harry! Salut. Dit-il difficilement en souriant.

Ça va? Demanda le plus jeune.

Oui oui, ça va mieux, je me suis fait à l'idée.

Tu es tellement fort! Moi quand ma grand-mère est morte j'en ai pleuré pendant deux ans. Même encore aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas ta force.

Ce n'ais pas la force, c'est juste qu'il y a des personnes qui prennent mieux les nouvelles que d'autre. Ça dépend du caractère. Moi je me dis qu'il sera mieux ou il ira.

Quelle sagesse!

Merci du compliment.

Harry le regarda quelque instant puis se rapprocha.

Qu'est-ce que tu dessinais? Demanda-t-il en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du plus vieux.

Mon grand-père justement. Quand j'étais petit, on écoutait souvent des matchs de foot avec lui, Finn et Blaine pendant que Mia, Kurt, Kate et Carole préparaient le repas. C'était mon moment préféré en famille.

C'est tellement touchant. J'aimerais avoir une meilleure relation avec ma famille moi aussi. Avec mes quatre frères et mes deux sœurs, mes parents n'ont pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de leur plus jeune.

Je suis désolé

Ce n'est pas grave je m'y suis fais à la longue. En plus, j'ai Mia et… Commença Harry en regardant Matthew… Et Kate pour m'aidée à me sentir aimer.

Après quelques minutes à simplement rester là à rien dire, Harry se dit qu'il devait vraiment lui posé la question, mais il se fit coupé par Matthew.

Tu n'ais pas venu simplement me voir pour me parler de Burt non? Demanda Matthew qui commença à être très nerveux.

Tu as raison. Même si ce n'ais pas vraiment le bon moment pour toi, j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Pourquoi quoi? Demanda Matthew.

Tu le sais très bien! Dit Harry agacé.

Oui je sais, mais j'aimerais simplement te l'entendre dire. Dit le plus vieux en relevant la tête.

Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée l'autre jour? Demanda Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je…

Est-ce que c'était seulement pour t'excuser? Ou pour me la fermer?

Ni l'un ni l'autre… Dit Matthew en se levant. Je… Écoute Harry… je ne peux pas.

Dis-moi! Je t'en pris. Dit le châtain sur un ton qui rassura Matthew. Tu me dois la vérité.

Il avait raison, Matthew devait lui dire, au moins à lui.

Je… OK! Je suis gay. Avoua le plus vieux en fermant les yeux.

Harry s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Il regarda Matthew se rapprocher de lui doucement.

Mais ce n'ais qu'un minime problème comparer à la réalité.

Matthew était maintenant très près et il retenait ses larmes, pour ensuite prendre la main d'Harry.

Ce n'ais pas le seul problème parce que je me sens affreusement mal pour ce que je t'ai fais endurer toute ces années, Harry. Je me sens mal aussi parce que tu ne méritais pas ça. Comme je ne méritais pas que tu sois si gentil avec moi. C'est aussi grâce à toi que je me suis révélée. J'aime tellement ce que tu es, tu peux vivre avec ta différence, moi j'en suis incapable. Tu me crois fort, mais pourtant je ne suis qu'un lâche et un faible.

Harry allait répliquer, mais Matthew continua.

Et si ce n'était que ça… Le vrai problème est que… je… je suis… tombé amoureux de toi, Harry. Et que… je ne mériterais pas que cet amour soi réciproque… Je…

Il se fit couper par les lèvres du plus jeune sur les siennes. Matthew le repoussa légèrement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je t'aime tellement Matthew! Dit Harry en sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Pour de vrai?

Oui, depuis que tu m'as embrassée l'autre jour. Ça été une évidence pour moi.

Moi depuis que tu ma collé en camping, je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer la scène dans ma tête. Répondit-il en serrant le châtain contre lui. Wow ça fais tellement du bien. Dit-il en collant son front contre celui du plus jeune.

Je ne croyais pas pouvoir vivre ça un jour et je suis content que ça été toi.

Moi quoi?

Harry se décolla un peu.

Que tu ais été mon premier baisé. Je n'ai jamais eu de petits amis. Dit Harry tristement.

Tu pourrais en avoir un si tu le veux. Dit Matthew en reprenant les mains d'Harry. Simplement, je ne suis pas prêt à ce que personne ne le sache. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit avant. Je sais que personne ne voudrait d'un amour caché.

Ça ne m'inquiète pas. Tant que je suis avec toi, ça me va. Dit franchement le châtain.

Sérieusement?

Oui.

Mais, même Mia ne doit pas le savoir.

Je ne le dirai pas, pas sans ton accord. Je… je t'aime Matthew.

Matthew lâcha les mains d'Harry pour les enrouler autour de ça tailles pour ensuite le regarder dans les yeux.

Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que tout.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'Harry retourne auprès de ses amies, où il ne pensa qu'au jeune homme dans la chambre d'à côté. Jusqu'au petit matin.


	27. Chapter 27

Ce chapitre marque la fin d'une chose, mais le début d'une autre!

Je vous avertit tout de suite, moi qui ne suit pas très bonne en orthographe, j'ai mit moins de temps à corriger se chapitre pour pouvoir vous le poster aujourd'hui, puisque à partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine :) (Et se pendant tout l'été jusqu'à la fin.)

Alors sur se...

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Kurt tu devrait dormir.

Je sais, mais j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que je vais perdre mon père. Expliqua le châtain.

Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il n'est pas encore parti. Il est toujours là. Demain on va aller le voir pour une parti de l'après-midi avec la famille.

Oui. Moi je resterai avec lui, peu importe ce que les médecins disent.

Bonne idée, mais pour l'instant, tu dois dormir. Dit Blaine qui était toujours collé sur Kurt depuis une heure.

Oui, bonne nuit mon chéri.

Bonne nuit, Kurt.

Le lendemain matin, vers huit heures trente, Harry était déjà debout. Il était couché sur un matelas quand Matthew ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de venir avec lui.

Harry se demandait si toute la soirée d'hier n'avait pas été qu'un rêve, il réfléchissait à ça depuis une heure et quand il vit Matthew, la peur lui prit. Il se leva donc et alla voir son ami à l'extérieure. Le plus vieux plaqua doucement Harry sur le mur dans le couloir pour l'embrasser, il sut alors que rien n'avait été un rêve.

Je suis désolée, j'en pouvais plus. S'excusa le plus vieux en collant son front contre le sien.

Je te comprends, moi aussi j'avais hâte de te voir. J'ai cru que tout avait été qu'un simple rêve.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre de Kurt et Blaine s'ouvrit. Ils se détachèrent en vitesse à contrecœur.

Hey, vous êtes déjà debout? Dit Blaine en sortant de la pièce. Vous venez m'aider à faire le déjeuner? Proposa-t-il.

Oui papa, pas de problème. J'arrive tout de suite.

D'accord.

Blaine descendit.

Matthew regarda Harry dans les yeux puis lui donna un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

Il va falloir qu'on descende.

Oui je sais.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis descendirent faire le déjeuner avec Blaine.

Les autres se réveillèrent dans les alentours de dix heures. Ils avaient beaucoup pleuré la veille, donc étaient bien épuisés. C'est Kurt qui arriva le premier.

Salut mes amours, bonjour Harry.

Bon matin Kurt.

Salut papa.

Hey mon chéri, tu as bien dormis?

Grâce à toi oui. Dit Kurt en se rapprochant de Blaine pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

À cet instant, Harry et Matthew se regardèrent. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, donc Matthew prit la main du plus jeune en dessous de la table.

Mia arriva à ce moment et vit la scène, elle faillit se mettre à sauter de joie, mais entra calmement dans la cuisine en disant «Salut les amoureux» les deux jeunes garçons se lâchèrent la main et regarda Mia les yeux grands ouverts.

Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça l'air surpris? Je parlais à papa Kurt et Blaine. Dit-elle.

Salut ma chouette. Viens dans mes bras. Dit Kurt en ouvrant les bras à ça fille.

Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle.

Un peu mieux. Cette après-midi on va aller voir grand-père toute la famille ensemble. Est-ce que Kate est debout?

Oui, elle va bientôt descendre.

Matthew regarda Harry puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Tu voudrais bien venir avec nous. J'aimerais vraiment t'avoir à mes côtés.

Je ne sais pas, c'est une histoire de famille!

Tu fait parti de la famille, depuis longtemps. Expliqua Matthew avec le sourire.

Je veux bien, mais demande à t'es pères avant.

OK… PAPA !

Oui Matty? Répondit Blaine.

Harry pourrait venir avec nous à l'hôpital?

Je ne sais pas, il va y avoir beaucoup de monde dans la chambre. Expliqua Kurt. Et ce n'ais pas un endroit palpitant pour lui.

Aucun problème, je pourrai rester dans le couloir.

D'accord, alors il n'y a aucun problème. Dit Kurt.

Mia regarda Matthew et Harry pendant tout l'heure du repas, même quand sa cousine était descendue manger avec eu. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose de spécial. Mais pourquoi son frère ne lui avait rien dit?

Ils partirent tous à l'hôpital vers une heure moins quart. Matthew voulait tout d'abord aller parler à Burt seul à seul. Malgré qu'ils avaient le droit à deux ou trois visiteurs par chambre.

OK, mais viens nous voir quand tu auras fini. On à tous besoin de le voir. Expliqua Blaine qui s'assit avec Kurt dans la salle d'attente. Accompagner de Finn et Rachel.

Matthew fit un sourire à Harry qui était avec Mia et Kate avant de partir pour la chambre de son grand-père.

Quand il entra, il dit bonjour à Burt et demanda à Carole, qui était dans la chambre, de les laisser seuls. Puis, Matthew s'assit sur une chaise et s'approcha de son grand-père.

Salut Matthew. Comment ça va fiston? Dit Burt avec difficulté en se redressant un peu dans son lit.

Je vais très bien. Dit-il sérieusement. J'ai beaucoup de peine par contre.

Je m'en doute.

Écoute… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Oui, parle je t'écoute.

Comment tu as réagi quand papa t'a annoncé qu'il était gay?

Je lui ais dit que je le savais déjà, mais que j'étais heureux qu'il me le dise et que je l'aimais peu importe son orientation sexuelle. Il est certain que j'aurais préféré pouvoir parler de foot et de voiture avec lui, mais cette histoire nous a quand même beaucoup rapproché lui et moi.

Matthew baissa la tête.

Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu veux m'en parler?

En fais… Moi aussi…

Toi aussi quoi? Demanda Burt en toussant.

Je suis gay et… je ne sais pas si je serai capable de l'avouer à mes amis et à papa. Surtout pas après ce que je lui ai, dit.

Tu en es sûr? Demanda l'adulte très surpris.

Oui. Je suis gay. J'ai même un petit ami et c'est très récent. C'est Harry, le meilleur ami de Mia et Kate.

Ah oui, ce charmant garçon. Je suis content pour toi, mais il va falloir le dire à Kurt et Blaine. Peut-être pas dans les prochains jours, mais le plus tôt seras le mieux.

Merci grand-papa. Dit Matthew en prenant la main de Burt.

Viens là. Dit l'adulte en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Ils se firent un câlin et Matthew partit chercher ça famille. Ils purent tous entrer dans la chambre en même temps puisque Burt n'en avait vraiment pour plus longtemps.

* * *

Ma famille au complet est là. Dit Burt en laissant aller son regard à Harry qui était finalement entré dans la chambre avec Matty. Celui-ci regarda son petit ami parce que Burt lui avait fait un clin d'œil après lui avoir dit ça. Matthew se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à Harry.

Je lui ais dit pour nous. Dit Matthew avec le sourire.

Sérieusement?

Oui.

Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le dire à personne? demanda le châtain confus,

Je devais lui dire avant qu'il parte. Expliqua Matthew en retenant ses larmes.

Harry prit sa main discrètement puis lui sourit.

Papa, tu te sens bien? Demanda Kurt.

Non, mais je suis heureux de tous vous voir avec moi. Finn, je suis si content de voir comment tu es devenue aussi mature et responsable je suis content de t'avoir eu comme deuxièmes fils.

Et moi content de t'avoir eu comme deuxième père. Répondit Finn qui tenait la main de sa bien aimer.

Rachel, prends bien soin de Finn et de ma belle Kate. Kate je ne suis peut-être pas ton grand-père de sang, mais pour moi tu es ma petite fille.

Merci grand-père. Dit Kate qui était à côté de celui-ci.

Blaine, mon grand. Je suis tellement heureux de voir comment tu as si bien pris soin de mon fils, comment tu l'as aimé et lui a toujours été fidèle. Et surtout comment tu prends si bien soin de mes petits enfants.

Blaine pleurait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Burt lui dise des choses aussi magnifiques.

Mes chéris, je vous souhaite une vie remplie de bonheur, qu'elle que sois vos choix et votre mode de vie, soyez vous-mêmes. Dit le plus âgé en s'adressant au jumeau.

Tout le monde pleurait. Ils prirent tous Burt dans leurs bras avant de partir et de laisser Kurt seul avec son père.

Kurt mon fils. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis fière de toi. Je suis fière de l'homme que tu es devenu et je sais que tu passeras à travers tout ça, parce que tu as Blaine avec toi. Restez toujours fidèle l'un à l'autre et prenez bien soin de mes petits enfants.

Je te le promets papa. Dit Kurt en pleurant.

Ta mère serait fière de toi.

Je sais…

Je t'aime mon fils.

Moi aussi papa!

* * *

Blaine, Mia, Matthew et Harry arrivèrent à la maison vers 4 h 30. Matthew monta dans ça chambre et y resta seul pendant une bonne heure avant qu'Harry aille le rejoindre.

Matty? Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Matthew était couché sur son lit et il regardait le plafond.

Tu peux venir t'asseoir si tu veux! Dit-il.

Le châtain s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.

Tu peux t'étendre aussi.

Harry acquiesça et s'étendit de la même façon que son petit ami, mais il ne regarda pas le plafond. Il le regarda lui.

Après quelques minutes, Matthew tourna ça tête et regarda l'autre jeune homme également quelques instants avant que celui-ci ce rapproche pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres.

Ce baiser devint très vite plus passionné. Tout doucement, Matthew s'était mis à califourchon sur Harry qui respirait très fort. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches et Harry ne détestait pas du tout ça. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment près à cela. Le plus jeune tenait la taille de Matthew dans ses mains, pendant que celui-ci commençait à parcourir les siennes sur son torse. Quand Matthew commençait à parcourir un peu trop loin, Harry l'arrêta.

Matthew je … Je…

Non c'est ok! Je peux faire ça par contre? Demanda le plus vieux en ré embrassant le plus jeune.

Ça, tu peux et tu pourras toujours.

Blaine ramassait un peu le salon quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Hey salut mon amour, alors comment ça été à l'hôpital? Demanda Blaine en voyant Kurt entrer.

Kurt pleurait, mais cette fois-ci c'était pour plus.

Ne me dit pas que…

Kurt hocha la tête positivement puis sauta dans les bras de Blaine.

Il est parti… Je ne le verrai plus jamais. Dit-il.

Le frisé retenait ses larmes et amena Kurt sur le divan pour qu'ils soient plus confortables. Il essayait de consoler le châtain comme il pouvait.

Mia descendit les escaliers à se moment, quand elle vu son père pleurer comme ça, elle devina tout. Elle retint ses larmes le plus qu'elle le put pour aller l'annoncer à son frère, mais quand elle entra dans la chambre de celui-ci. Elle oublia tout. Matthew était au dessus de son meilleur ami et ils étaient tous les deux en train de s'embrasser.

Je le savais! Dit-elle à voix haute.

Matthew se retourna rapidement puis tomba en bas du lit en criant «MIA». Harry s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit du plus vieux et regardait ça meilleure amie d'un air gêner.

MIA! JE T'EN PRIS. Tu ne dois jamais dire ça à personne! Dit Matthew en arrivant au côté de sa sœur.

Merci! Dit Harry offusqué.

Désolé mon amour, mais tu comprends… N'est-ce pas?

Oui je blaguais.

Mon amour? OH MON DIEU C'EST TROP MIGNON! Et Matty, je suis désolée, mais après vous avoir vu vous tenir la main en dessous de la table ce matin, je me doutais de quelque chose. En plus Harry ma dit qu'il était amoureux de toi hier.

Matthew se retourna pour voir son petit ami et il rougissait au regard qu'il lui fit.

Le rouge te va bien frérot! Dit Mia avec un clin d'œil.

Tout ça doit rester secret Mia. Dit le jeune qui paniquait.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirai rien.

Merci! Dit Matthew en prenant ça sœur dans ses bras.

Il t'attendrit ce cher Harry n'est-ce pas? Dit Mia en regardant son meilleur ami. Je suis contente pour vous. Rajouta-t-elle.

Merci… moi aussi je suis heureux, plus que jamais. Rajouta Matthew en retournant auprès de Harry.

Puis quand elle les vit se regarder comme ça. Elle trouva une autre facette de Matthew, il regardait Harry comme s'il était tout pour lui. Un peu la façon dont Blaine regardait Kurt.

Eh Matty, je … je crois par exemple qu'on devrait aller voir papa. Il… il est revenu de l'hôpital en pleurant. Je crois que… que c'est fini. Dit Mia en perdant son sourire.

Burt… oh non!

Matthew se leva d'un bond puis sortit de la chambre.

C'est triste que vous vous soyez mis ensemble dans ses circonstances.

Pas moi. Je trouve même que c'est parfait. Comme ça je pourrai être là pour lui et aussi pour toi.

Merci Harry. T'es mon meilleur ami. Dit la jeune fille en prenant le châtain dans ses bras.

Toi t'es la meilleure! Bon, on va en bas?

Oui, bonne idée. Matthew aura besoin de toi.

Comme de fait, quand ils arrivèrent au premier étage, Matthew sauta au cou de son petit ami. Mia elle, partit voir Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras et commencer à pleurer. À l' instant où Matthew apprit pour son grand-père, il prit une décision, mais il allait devoir attendre quelque temps pour ça.

Donc c'est deux vendredis plus tard, qu'il alla parler à ses pères, avec l'aide de son petit copain Harry.

C'est bon, tu peux le faire. Dit Harry qui prit la main du châtain dans la sienne pour la serrer.

Matthew regarda son chéri, puis garda sa main dans la sienne pour entrer dans la cuisine où se trouvaient ses pères.

Hey les jeunes qu'est-ce que vous f… Commença Kurt en regardant les ados entrer, avant de se rendre conte qu'ils se tenaient par la main.

Matthew… tu… Continua Blaine.

Papa… je dois vous parler. Dit le châtain en baissant la tête.

Oui viens assied toi. Lui dit Kurt qui était confus.

Harry et Matthew s'assirent en face des deux adultes.

Écoutez, je … premièrement, je veux m'excuser encore une fois Kurt. Je n'aurais jamais du te traiter de PD… surtout parce que… Je…

Vas-y Matty. Rassura Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je suis gay. Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas si je le suis à 100%, mais je sais que je suis amoureux d'un garçon depuis très longtemps. Je lui ais fais du mal et je m'en veux. Je vous ai aussi donné beaucoup de files à retordre alors que vous vouliez m'aider, c'est pour ça que je tenais à vous le dirent au moins à vous. Dit Matthew face à ses deux pères.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent quelques instants, puis se levèrent pour enlacer leur fils.

Je vais dire comme ton grand-père m'a dit, je ne t'aime pas moins pour autant et je suis fière que tu nous l'ai dit. Dit Kurt.

Burt aurait été fier de toi. Rajouta Blaine.

Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça que je lui ais dit avant qu'il ne décède. C'est-ce que je lui ais dit seul dans ça chambre. Expliqua Matthew. Mais j'ai voulu attendre avant de vous le dire. À cause du choc de Grand-père. Continua-t-il en laissant une petite larme couler sur l'épaule de Kurt qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Le châtain le lâcha puis le regarda dans les yeux.

Nous serons toujours là pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu peux tout nous dire. Dit-il avant de poser son regard sur Harry.

Il se leva puis se mit entre lui et Matthew.

Harry leva les yeux sur l'adulte puis eut un peu peur.

Même si tu l'as toujours été, je te souhaite le bien venu dans la famille. Dit Kurt en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Merci Kurt.

C'est à moi de te remercier, tu rends mon fils heureux. Dit-il.

Tu parles comme ton père. Dit Blaine en arrivant dernière le châtain pour le prendre par la taille et l'embrasser.

Matthew et Harry se regardèrent suite à ça. Il ne pouvait plus se lâcher du regard.

Mon chéri, j'aimerais dire quelque chose à mes pères seul à seul. Tu peux m'attendre avec Mia. Elle doit se demander où tu es.

Okay, mais je suis sure qu'elle sait que je suis avec toi. Dit Harry en lui donnant un baisé sur la joue.

Les adultes avaient vu la scène qu'ils trouvèrent assez mignonne, puis quand Matthew s'en rendit conte il rougit.

Wow t'es bien comme ton père toi! Dit Blaine en regardant son fils, puis son mari.

Aller c'est bon là! J'ai besoin de votre aide. Dit-il en reprenant sa couleur normal.

Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Kurt.

Je veux entrer au glee club!

* * *

Matthew veux enfin intégré le glee club! Avez-vous une petite idée de qu'elle serait son audition?

N'hésitez-pas à me dire vos commentaires en une review! :)

A la semaine prochaine!


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoila avec le chapitre 28.

À partir d'ici, il y aura beaucoup de chansons. Jusqu'a deux par chapitre. Sauf pour les deux prochain. Mais je voulais vous avertir d'avance ^^

Il y aura aussi beaucoup de saut dans le temps.

Sur se, je vous laisse à la lecture de se chapitre :)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Hey pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Demanda Kate à son ami.

Je… je ne voulais pas que ma fin de semaine se termine. Expliqua tristement Harry en regardant Mia qui comprit pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas que Matthew ne fasse que lui jeter des sourires dans les corridors en restant avec Alexander.

Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai une bonne nouvelle concernant les communales, mais pour l'instant, nous avons une nouvelle personne qui voudrait auditionner pour entrer dans notre club et certains de vous doivent en être au courant. Dit monsieur Schuester en entrant dans la salle de chant.

Ça doit être Ricky le nouveau petit ami de Stéphanie! Je l'ais ais vu l'autre jour dans la salle de répète. Très bizarre ce type, mais il a l'air cool. Ta déjà vu ses cheveux? Il ne son pas dure à manquer. Chuchota Harry à Ally qui était à côté d'elle.

Oui, mais il est sympathique!

J'en suis sure. Ça fera un modèle Rocker au glee club. Dit le châtain.

Je crois plutôt qu'on aura un modèle disco plutôt. Dit Mia en lançant un clin d'œil à Kate qui acquiesça d'un sourire.

Disco? Mais de quoi tu p…

Veuillez accueillir Matthew Anderson-Hummel! Dit Ms. Schuester en applaudissant.

Matty? Dit Harry en voyant son petit ami entrer dans la salle.

Merci Justin. Alors pour vous prouvez que je suis digne de faire partit du glee club j'aimerais chanter l'une de mes chanson préféré, mais pour ça j'aurais besoin de ma cousine, de ma sœur et de mon meilleur ami si c'est possible. Dit Matthew en regardant son petit ami.

Aller vient! Dit Mia en prenant la main d'Harry pour l'apporter en avant.

Ils se placèrent à l'avant avec Matthew.

Alors, je crois que j'ai tellement chanté cette chanson que vous la connaissez par cœur. Dit Matthew alors que la musique avait commencé. Il prit les mains de ça sœur puis commença à danser avec elle. Alors que Kate et Harry faisaient de même.

_Oh, girl I've known you very well_

_I've seen you growing everyday_

_I never really looked before_

_but now you take my breath away._

_Suddenly you're in my life_

_part of everything I do_

_you got me working day and night_

_just trying to keep a hold on you._

_Here in your arms I found my paradise (Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise) _Continua Harry en dansant avec ça cousine.

_my only chance for happiness (Ohohhoh) _Fit Mia avant de lâcher les mains de son frère pour allez danser avec Kate.

_and if I lose you now I think I would die._

Matthew prit alors les mains d'Harry pour danser et chanta pour lui.

_Oh say you'll always be my baby_

_we can make it shine, we can take forever_

_just a minute at a time._

Il regardait son petit ami dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il chantait pour lui.

_More than a woman, more than a woman to me_

_more than a woman, more than a woman to me_

_more than a woman, oh, oh, oh. _

Je n'en reviens pas! Pourquoi ta fais ça? Demanda Harry à son petit ami qui l'avais suivi après le glee club, jusqu'à ça case.

Parce que je ne pouvais pas être plus loin de toi. Lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille en guise de réponse.

Tien tien tien… si ce n'est pas le gay et le nouveau loser!

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Karofsky?

Je veux savoir pourquoi t'a rejoins le glee club. J'avais pourtant été clair.

Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux avoir une meilleure note en histoire. C'est-ce que Ms. Schuester ma dit. Mentit Matthew en regardant Alexander.

Ouais c'est ça, en attendant… Commença Alex en sortant quelque chose de son dos. Prends ça! Dit-il en lui lançant un slushee en plein visage.

WASH! Cria Matthew alors que c'est ancien ami partait en riant de lui.

Aller vient. Dit Harry en l'emmenant dans les toilettes des hommes.

Ils entrèrent et Harry nettoya le visage de son petit ami soigneusement. Ils étaient seuls puisque la cloche avait sonné.

Je suis désolé. Dit le plus jeune.

Et pourquoi?

C'est de ma faut tout ça.

Tout ça est parce que je le voulais. Je ne regrette rien. Dit Matthew avant d'embrasser son petit ami comme il se doit.

Je … je dois aller en cours. Je suis déjà en retard. Dit Harry avant de partir. On se rejoint se midi.

Matthew acquiesça, puis s'accota sur le lavabo en se regardant dans le miroir. C'est joue était rouge et il se maudit en ce moment de tant ressembler à son père.

Tout à coup, il eu la peur de ça vie, il n'était finalement pas seul dans les toilettes, puisque quelqu'un sortit d'une des cabines. Le châtain n'osait pas regarder, il avait tellement peur. Puis il entendit la personne lui parler.

Alors ça, je n'en reviens pas! Dit une voix connue.

Matthew se retourna alors en vitesse et fixa son beau-frère.

Jack! Je t'en pris je …

Écoute, je m'en doutais un peut de toute façon. Mais c'est quand même un choque. Dit le petit ami de sa sœur. Ça va faire vraiment du bien à Harry, mais si tu t'avises à lui faire du mal tu vas avoir à faire à moi! Expliqua le brun à lunette.

Tu… tu ne va rien dire à Alexander hein?

Écoute, même si on est dans la même équipe de foot je n'aime pas parler avec se connard. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne qui voudrait te faire du mal. On est pote après tout. Aller vient! Ton oncle Finn dois nous attends pour commencer la pratique.

Merci, t'es vraiment un ami. Lui dit Matthew en le suivant jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement.

Le vendredi suivant, alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à la cafétéria pour le diner, Mia regarda son frère, son meilleur ami, puis finalement son petit ami avant de partir sur un point assez troublant.

Hey, quand j'y repense, je suis entouré de gay, sans offense les gars. Dit-elle à Matthew et Harry. Non, mais sérieusement, mes papas son gay, mon meilleur ami et maintenant mon frère! Jacky, dit moi que t'es hétéro je t'en pris! Dit-elle à son amoureux.

Je peux même te le prouver. Répondit-il en l'embrassant devant tout le monde.

Mia rougie immédiatement, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en public.

Après quelques instants, Kate se manifesta.

Attends une minute… Tu as bien dit ton frère? Dit-elle en regardant Matthew et Harry qui se regardait.

Dan… tu ne lui as pas dit? Dit Jack à son meilleur ami.

Je croyais qu'elle le savait. Mia tu ne lui avait pas dit? C'est ta cousine pourtant!

Matthew m'avait dit de ne rien dire. Expliqua-t-elle.

Attendez, si je comprends bien… Mon cousin est gay? Dit-elle.

Oui… je et je … enfin… je sors avec Harry. Dit-il timidement en regardant autour pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait, malgré qu'ils étaient tous au fond de la cafétéria loin des gens.

QUOI? ET PERSONNE NE ME LA DIT? Dit Kate vraiment vexée.

On… on est désolé et ne cri pas s'il te-plaît. J'aimerais vraiment que ça reste entre nous. Dit Matthew. Je ne suis pas vraiment près à ce que tout le lycée le sache.

Tu n'a pas peur qu'on le raconte à quelqu'un? Demanda Daniel.

Non, je vous fais confiance.

Et t'a pensé à Harry? Demanda Jack. Moi si j'étais lui je ne voudrais pas me cacher. Dit-il amèrement.

Matthew regarda son petit ami qui baissa la tête tristement puis la releva pour défendre son amoureux.

Je l'aime, il m'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mentit-il sans que Matthew s'en rende conte.

Moi aussi je t'aime. Chuchota celui-ci.

Harry lui sourit, il lui avait promis que ça ne lui faisait rien, alors il faisait comme tel.

* * *

**(Trois mois plus tard)**

Mon chéri, tu ne trouves pas qu'on devrait inviter Harry pour Noël, le pauvre, ça famille là laissée pour le temps des fêtes avec ses frères et sœurs. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait mieux chez nous? Demanda Kurt à son mari.

C'est vrai et on pourrait lui acheter un petit quelque chose puisqu'il est dans la famille.

Tu as raison. Mais quoi?

Aucune idée! On pourrait le laisser dormir avec Matthew dans ça chambre pour une fois. Dit Kurt.

Non! Il n'en ais pas question. Dit Blaine d'un ton ferme.

Blaine mon chéri, tu agis comme mon père quand j'étais ados. On doit les laisser vivre. Il on besoin de liberté.

T'es un père trop cool. Dit Matthew en passant devant la chambre de ses pères.

Hey toi on t'a pas sonné. Laisse nous parler en adulte. Lui dit Blaine.

C'est bon j'y vais, juste que c'est super gentil de vouloir inviter Harry. Se serais plus un cadeau pour moi en faite. Dit l'ado en rougissant.

Bon, alors on ne saura pas obliger de t'en acheter un alors. Dit Kurt en s'approchant de son fils.

Ce n'ais pas ce que je voulais dire.

Je le sais, mais en attendant, va voir ta sœur et laisse nous parler.

Okay! Dit son fils avant de partir.

Kurt ferma la porte puis alla s'assoir à côté de son époux sur le lit.

On devrait faire quelque chose bientôt, simplement nos deux. Dit Kurt en se blottissant dans les bras de Blaine.

Je sais, mais j'aurai beaucoup de boulot après le temps de fête. À la Saint-Valentin on pourrait se prendre un week-end en amoureux?

Aussi loin? Mm… d'accord, mais un long week-end. Dit Kurt alors qu'il fermait ses yeux pour se détendre.

Hey ne t'endors pas, sinon je vais te réveiller quand je vais me lever pour aller à la douche.

Tu n'aurais qu'a la prendre demain matin. Dit le châtain d'une voix faible et fatiguée.

Ok ok, mais laisse-moi nous mettre en dessous des couvertures. Dit Blaine en soulevant légèrement Kurt pour s'étendre en mettre les couvertes sur eux.

Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit Kurt. Je t'aime

Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

**(Deux jours avant Noël) **

BLAINE MON CHÉRI TU ES OÙ? Dit Kurt en entrant dans la maison avec plein de paquets dans les mains.

DANS LA CHAMBRE, T'A BESOIN D'AIDE? Cria Blaine du deuxième étage.

UN PEU OUI, DÉPÊCHE-TOI AVANT QUE LES ENFANTS RENTRENT DE L'ÉCOLE.

J'ARRIVE. Dit Blaine en descendant les escaliers. Alors, tu as tout acheté? Demanda Blaine en prenant quelques sacs des mains de Kurt.

Oui, tous les cadeaux et toute la nourriture, je vais commencer mes tartes et les dessers demain avec Mia. Est-ce que Finn et Rachel son déjà partit pour New York?

Oui, ils m'ont téléphoné après avoir été cherchés Kate à l'école ce midi. Cette année nous serons bien moins.

Est-ce que Carole à appeler?

Oui. Elle dit qu'elle va passer Noël avec des amies.

Okay. Donc il va n'y avoir que nous?

Oui. Se sera un temps des fêtes tranquille.

Pour toi oui, mais moi je ne fais pas moins de nourriture pour autant.

Se n'ais pas grave. Matthew et Mia mangent toujours. Il n'y en aura jamais de trop.

Il retient ça de toi. Dit le châtain en déposant les sacs de nourriture sur la table. Monte avec les cadeaux, j'irai les emballer se soir. SI j'ai le temps après voir fait le sapin.

J'ai une meilleure idée! Dit Blaine. J'emballe moi-même les cadeaux demain matin alors que tu cuisines et se soir un fait le sapin tout en famille. En plus, Harry arrive se soir après l'école avec Matthew et Mia.

Tu crois qu'ils voudront nous aider?

Tu ne te rappelles pas quand ils étaient petits comment ils aimaient ça? Je suis sure qu'ils en seront ravis.

Comme de fait, le soir après avoir soupé, Matthew, Mia et Harry furent enchantés de faire le sapin tous ensemble. Ils avaient mis des chansons de Noël et chantais.

J'adore cette chanson. Dit Harry en entendant les premières notes de Blue Christmas.

Celle de Céline est meilleure! S'exclama Mia.

Tu n'as pas entendu notre ami Rory la chanter quand on était au glee club. Je me demande se qu'il est devenu, comme tous nos autres amis. Dit Kurt tristement.

Ouais, il se fait un bail qu'on n'a pas vu Santana, Brittany, Artie… et Tina. Mike, Mercedes…

Arrête mon amour, sinon ça va être long.

On devrait arranger des retrouvailles!

Tu as tellement raison. Mais pour l'instant, continue à mettre des boules dans le sapin.

OK chef. Dit le frisé.

Non, mais t'a fini?

Je viens de commencer. Dit Blaine avec le sourire.

Les trois ados se mirent à rire alors que les deux adultes se chamaillaient.

Est-ce que ça arrive souvent? Demanda le plus jeune.

Ouais, mais il ne se son jamais vraiment chicaner. Enfin, jamais devant nous. Lui répondit son petit ami.

Ça fait différent de nous. Dit tristement Harry en baissant la tête.

En effet, le petit couple n'était pas parfait. Souvent, Harry demandait à Matthew quand il pourrait vraiment être un couple et pouvoir se montrer devant tout le monde, mais le plus vieux répondait toujours qu'il n'était pas près et il changeait immédiatement de sujet.

Harry… Je… Commença Matthew avant de baisser également la tête. Je m'excuse.

Ce n'est rien. Répondit-il.

Le pire était que le châtain n'aimait vraiment pas cela, mais il était incapable de se dévoiler au reste du monde, de peur de vivre ce que son petit ami à vécu. Il se sentait vraiment égoïste, mais c'était son choix. Pendant ce temps, Harry soufrait intérieurement et ne le disait à personne. Au moins, il était avec l'homme de sa vie, même si sa ne le suffisait pas toujours.

* * *

Review?


End file.
